


The Princess of Police

by InThyLoversCup



Category: Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Animal Abuse on Joker's Part, Ass Play, Carmine Falcone - Freeform, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Doberman Pinchers, Dog training, Dogs, Dresses, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, F/M, Falcone - Freeform, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fireworks, Gotham, Guns, Harley - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hope you guys are ready for the nonsense I'm about to pull, I love all of you please don't hate me, I'm serious there will be smut, Joker - Freeform, Just be patient i want to write a good build up to this!, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Major character progression, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Morning Sex, Musicals, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Iceberg Lounge, The Penguin - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, Violence, crappy medical procedures, dcu - Freeform, dinner at home, home cooked meals, hookers, joker pov, kennel, spoiling, working dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThyLoversCup/pseuds/InThyLoversCup
Summary: Roxanne is the Chief of Police's only daughter. When her father is honored by Gotham City for his incredible police work Joker decides to crash the party. Will Roxanne be able to fight off her mounting desire for the Joker in hopes of escaping and returning to her life?





	1. The Blue Gown

After helping me lace up the back of my powder blue ball gown Dad told me I had fifteen minutes until the car picked us up for the gala. Within a year as police chief Dad had managed to clean up the city and reduce crime by thirty seven percent. Impressive enough to warrant a ball thrown by the mayor and the whole city was invited! Well not the whole city, just the well to-dos, and being the only other person to share his last name Dad promised I could accompany him. Mom was killed in a drive by when I was eight years old. Her death was almost too cliché and it really spurred Dad on to eliminate any illegal activity which earned him the reputation as the toughest cop in the continental US. I loved her more than words could say and after she died my father and I had an unspoken rule that we would never mention her again. It hurt too much.

  
I made my way down the hall and towards the front door where Dad was waiting for me.

  
"Is Batman going to be there?" I asked. Dad grabbed my arm and gently pulled me out the front door and to the car awaiting us.

  
"I thought one boyfriend was enough for you. You want another?" He chuckled and replied.

  
"God no! And don't say that around Steven you know that'd hurt his feelings."

  
"That boy is too sensitive." He offered sternly. Dad liked my boyfriend but he had the opinion that any man who was an assistant in a big office such as Wayne Corp. wasn't really a bread winner. Dad's newest police officer Kyle Reynolds would be driving us to the gala in one of the armored police cars. He was waiting by the car with the back door open. With all the tulle on my dress it was a wonder how I didn't smother Dad in the back seat after being practically shoved in there by my father. Talking about Batman never made Dad happy. He hated him. Felt like he was undermining the police's work. But from the one year of living here I saw him as the modern day outlaw who helped everyone.

  
"You never answered my question!"

   
"If Batman is there I have to arrest him on sight. He's doing things that even I'm not allowed to do." Kyle chuckled from the front seat as he made his way through the busy night streets of Gotham. I looked out the window and imagined seeing another big armored car... only one with bat wings on it.

  
"You mean kick ass and take names?"

  
"Language!"

  
"Dad I'm twenty years old, let me live a little." Being twenty and living with your father seems like a downer when really it was just a connectedness thing. When Mom died we never went a week without seeing each other. We didn't talk about my reasons for being there but it made us both happier to be together. It almost broke Dad's heart when I told him Steven proposed to me, because that meant eventually Dad would be alone for the first time since before he met Mom. And that prospect made us both uneasy.

  
"Yeah well until you and mister sensitive are officially married and in your own house you follow my rules. Which means no cursing." He grumbled.

 

City Hall was beautiful at night with every light sparkling and all the police officers in uniform. I loved this life. I loved the thin blue line that my father had defended his whole life. Steven said if Mr. Wayne let him go early he'd even throw on a tux and be there. Mr. Wayne was such a slave driver some times even though Steven told me he would show up to work late some times with bruises everywhere. What on earth was that man up to?

  
Dad paraded me around to all of his work buddies and city people, answering all the questions every dad answers: Yes, she's got a boyfriend! They're even engaged! Next year on the Seventeenth! Wow I'm going to miss her like crazy when she goes.

  
What a goob, but he's my goob of a dad.

  
A few hours pass and glasses of wine are enjoyed, amongst all but myself I might add, and the atmosphere of the evening is of good spirits. The Mayor ushered Dad and me to a spot behind a curtain separating the stage where Dad would be accepting his honors and us. I still really wasn't sure what the prize was; a medal, or trophy, or a leg lamp? Who knew. In the front row closest to the stage were some of our closest friends: Commissioner Gordon and his family and my newest but dearest friend in the city Shannon Mint along with her husband John. I could see them through a small slit in the fabric of curtain. This was a great night for us. I felt so honored that my dad was able to do so much.

  
"Tonight we gather to celebrate the achievements of a man new to Gotham. He may be new but he's no spring chicken. Chief Leonard Sharp has been in law enforcement for over twenty five years. And with every year that passes his-" The Mayor's speech seemed to drag on forever. I peeked out to Shannon and she made a face at me that got a chuckle from me. Eventually Dad was called up and he was launching into his speech which would be sprinkled with several terrible Dad jokes. I was resigned to checking my phone to see if Steven was coming when an arm snaked around my waist and I felt a head rest on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his thanking God for Steven's good timing. I was getting bored.

"A ball gown for the Police Princess? Wowzers are we gonna have fun." A low purr in my ear said.

It wasn't Steven. It was a voice I had only ever heard through police alerts and internet videos of debauchery and murder.

  
"What do you want?" I breathlessly whispered. At that moment I felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to my back.

  
"Just a few words with dear old Papa Bear, it's show time Princess." The hidden man behind me said. Just then the curtain parted dramatically and the crowd gasped. The sight of the Chief of Police's daughter in the arms of Gotham's most evil of villain must have been one for the record books. Dad made a motion to grab for me but The Joker had moved to show the gun he had pressed to my back, by moving it to the side of my face.

  
Time began moving at a rather slow pace. I couldn't process all I was hearing or all that was happening around me. Joker said something to my Dad and then the crowd, my Dad slowly backed up along with the Mayor, the Joker laughed then replaced the gun held to my head with a tender kiss while he held me close. His laugh piercing the cold air like a gunshot, breaking the tension and breading fear amongst the audience. I began to notice Joker's gangster goons around because no matter what they were wearing they were armed with guns that had smiles painted on them. I was feeling light headed and tears were streaming down my face as I looked to my father. That's when I felt a poke to my side that grabbed my attention.

  
"Isn't that right Princess?" The Joker whispered to me. Dad looked as if he were about to faint.

  
"I'm sorry what?"

  
"Owww, always so polite. I was just telling everyone that we've decided to spend some alone time together, do keep up. I don't want them to worry while you're gone. I'll take very good care of you." The Joker said and finished his statement with a chortle. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. I didn't know what to do. All I could respond with was:

  
"Oh."

  
"Good. Let's go baby!" And then the unthinkable happened.

  
The gun went off. My ears were ringing. People were screaming and running in every direction but the sound of more gunfire was everywhere. I saw the Mayor fall and my father lunging for me to try and grab me in the chaos but Joker was too quick. He pulled me at an alarming speed to a side door of City Hall and the moment the night air hit me a freight truck with "Gotham Catering" opened up and the Joker tossed me inside before jumping in after me. The truck was off before I had the chance to grab onto something and Joker had to hold on to me while closing the truck doors so we wouldn't be seen... and I spill out onto the city streets in my ball gown.

  
"And that is how you make an exit! Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaa." There were only a few dim lights in the back to give my eyes some reference but I tried to catch my bearings. My memories of the events that just preceded this were so blurry and incoherent. What was going on?

  
"What are you going to do with me?"

  
"No no no no no Princess. I ask the questions tonight. You answer them. Got it?" He smiled at me with those sickly silver teeth surrounded by lips red as blood. Damn he was big. On TV he seemed like a string bean but by the way I was tossed in the truck I knew he was nothing but muscle underneath that perfectly dapper tux. I nodded. He smiled and continued. "Oh that's swell. I'd hate for us to be getting off on the wrong foot. Let me start. My name is the Joker. You may know me by my nicknames; The Jester of Genocide, Mr. J, and my personal favorite The Clown Prince of Crime!"

  
I just stared at him trying to take all of him in. I was laying on the floor of the truck looking up at the least merciful gangster in all of Gotham. He crouched down and began to move his hands in a circular motion as if to say: your turn stupid.

  
"My name is Roxanne. Roxanne Sharp." I meekly replied trying not to make eye contact. Joker's smile morphed into an almost sane grin as he extended a hand to me.

  
"Nice to meetcha Roxy. Would you like to know what I've got in mind for tonight?" I reached my hand to meet his and we shook. I was taught that a man is as strong as his handshake and Joker's was like silk covered steel, strong and disgustingly soft. The moment he began to loosen his grip I pulled my hand back.

  
"I'd like that yes."

  
"Now I know you were ready for a party but I was really hoping for a night in. But I've grabbed some wine for us so it won't be too boring."

  
"I don't drink."

  
"I didn't ask you if you did. When we get home that's when the real fun begins."

  
We arrived at a skyscraper that I formally believed to be abandoned but once in the lobby I found it was filled with the most despicable of sorts. Here I was walking through the lobby of the crime den of Gotham. Rapists, murderers, thieves, arsonists, all of them with their eyes on me as Joker took me to the elevators.

  
"Oh silly me, before we head up for the night let me introduce you to the boys!" Joker shook his head and rolled his eyes as if this oversight were hilarious but I was hoping for as little notice as possible. He paraded me around the room introducing me to every person in there. I met hookers, construction workers, chemists, IT programmers, you name it they were there. And each one smiled and shook my hand as if I were the freaking Queen. I heard a few chuckles as I passed a group of former police officers and my heart sank. My train of thought was interrupted as the lithe figure beside me stopped and moved to the men chuckling.

  
"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class Murphy? Stan?" Stan and Murphy, two former detectives my father had fired four months ago for something racketeering related, looked to each other before addressing their leader.

  
"Oh no Mister J it's nuttin' sir." Said Murphy, a big burly man with an over grown mustache that made his resemblance strikingly like a beaver.

  
"Yeah we's just think it's funny to see her all frazzled is all Boss." Stan replied, he was much less burly but I guess he wanted a fluffy mustache to match his best friend.

  
WHAM. Joker's right hook came out of nowhere and laid out the former officer.

  
"That's just bad manners kids. I know she's a little out of sorts but its our job to make Roxanne welcome in our home!" The Joker's booming voice had no trouble reaching every corner of the lobby. He gave me a side hug as if to further emphasize his point. After the grand introductions we entered the elevator where Joker pulled out what looked to be a skeleton key but with a court jester on the end. He inserted the key and pressed the button at the top of the key pad and the elevator took off at a smooth but fast pace. "You ready to have some real fun?"

  
"I can't drink." I tried to protest.

  
"Sure you can. I'm in charge and I say it's time for us to get tipssssssy." As he hung on to that S he slithered his way closer to me in that elevator and pressed me against the wall in a show of dominance. Letting me know how big and bad and how very, very close he was to me. That's when I noticed the guns that were holstered on each side of him, just underneath his tuxedo jacket. I made to grab one but he was one step ahead of me grabbing my thumb and pulling it back so hard it nearly broke my entire hand. "Princess next time you gotta be quicker than that."

  
The elevator dinged and settled at the penthouse level. I was expecting a smelly hoard of hookers and drugs but what I was greeted with were pale greys and clean white lines. The penthouse was sparkling clean from top to bottom. It began with a large open concept: a kitchen that flowed into a dinning room which also flowed into a large living room with a big circular couch that was lower than the rest of the living space. The couch surrounded a fireplace that was surrounded in beautiful green and purple tile. To the left of the living room was a gorgeous winding staircase that lead to a loft where I assumed the Joker spent his nights.

  
"Red or white?" My examination of the living quarters was cut short as Joker's shouts from the kitchen caught my attention.

  
"Excuse me?" I replied.

  
"You're excused, Stupid. Red or white wine? I'll drink whatever you don't."

  
"I've never drank wine before." I explained coming closer to the man pulling out a bottle from below the island in the middle of the grey granite kitchen with a few light brown stools sitting in front of it. It really was beautiful. White cabinets with grey subway tile over a slightly darker grey granite countertop that made the stainless steel appliances looks flawlessly at home. The penthouse suite was lit dimly in the glow of the night by the skyscrapers surrounding, accompanied by one kitchen light. But the place was empty. Quite the bachelor pad.

  
"Come on Princess you've never gotten even a little bit drunk?" He was moving quietly and effortlessly in his kitchen looking for a bottle opener. Once he couldn't find one he held up a finger to beckon me to sit at the island and patted the chair closest to the bottle. I obliged seeing as I was a polite prisoner in his home and while I sat he made his way to the short hallway with two doors right next to the staircase. He opened one door and pulled out a tool box which he took a few supplies from before returning to the kitchen where I awaited him. "Gotta get creative when you don't have a wine cork.... watch very, very, very, carefully. Shit. Which one do you want?"

  
"I've never had-"

  
"I know, I know, I know, okay. Here, what do you like more bitter or sweet?" He reached his hand in an open gesture to me with his eyebrows raised.

  
"Sweet of course." I replied a little too quickly. He seemed quickly satisfied.

  
"Good girl. Then white it is." And so the Joker went to the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of white wine. He brought it close to me and silently instructed me to look. He grabbed the supplies from his tool box, which turned out to be two nails and a hammer, and got to work. He took one of the metal nails and carefully centered it before gently hammering it into the cork. Once inside he took the hammer and pried open the bottle before pouring a portion bigger than my stomach into a glass. As I tried to tell him to stop by shaking my head no he just nodded and gave me that toothy grin as he poured all the way to the brim of the glass. "Wine is medicine for our tortured soul darling, I promise you. Now once that entire glass is empty I will ask my first question."

  
"And what if I don't drink it?"

  
"Then I'm going to strip you and beat you till you're the prettiest shade of purple I've ever seen." He said while biting his lip. He motioned for me to begin while he began work on his bottle of red that he had already removed from the cabinet. I hastily chugged the wine. It was crisp and sweet just like he said it would be. It didn't even sting going down. I quickly finished the glass to his surprise. And by the time he was done pouring his first glass, the size of the one he poured me I might add, I had downed mine.

  
"Okay ask me anything Mister J."

  
"Owww I like it when you call me that. I bet I'd like another name better... But that's besides the point, my lady. Tell me Roxy, who are the three most important people in your life? But don't skip out on the nitty girtty. I want to know why. Go!"

  
"Well my dad-"

  
"That's a shit answer, you and I both know it. He doesn't count. Start again." And then it happened. The first genuine eye contact we made. It was electric. I thought he could read my mind by the way those eyes reached into my soul and grabbed everything that made me Roxanne. I couldn't lie to him.

  
"Courtney Trott is the first. She's in the army and stationed somewhere on the East Coast. We've been best friends since the fourth grade. We sat next to each other in class and I would get her in trouble all the time by talking to her. But even in high school, when she became popular and I was still the cop's daughter she would come over to my house every day. And she'd defend me when the cool kids would pick on me." I was slow on the beginning but once the story on Courtney began i continued earnestly. I loved Courtney like she was my sister. She had never once left me or chose her cool friends over me. We were equals even though we had completely different interests. Joker stared at me with interest and took a sip of his red wine. Barely making a dent into his glass, but he was generous in pouring me another.

  
"Next." He told me.

  
"Shannon Mint. I moved to Gotham with my dad when I was nineteen and I met her working at my department store. She was the human resource lady before moving on to Gotham General Hospital. She writes grants now. She just- I don't know. She understands me and the words I don't say. She's married to a guy name John and even though he makes me cry because he frustrates me, I know he's a great man. I love them both tremendously."

  
"And then there was one..."

  
"Steven Powell. He's my fiancé. We've been engaged since I graduated high school. We met in band. He's been my first everything. My first kiss, my first love-"

  
"Have you fucked him?" Joker looked at me with a dulled expression. I was taken a back by his forwardness.

  
"That's so crude."

  
"Has he stuck his penis inside of your vagina?" He rolled his eyes and responded.

  
"Yes... He has been my first everything." I responded with an equally great eye roll. He seemed to enjoy my eye roll by giving my hand a little pat of encouragement before looking to my still filled second glass. Feeling nothing at all I decided to take a gulp.

  
"So if you love his so deeply... why was he the third person on your list and not the first? Hmmm?" He inquired before taking another tiny sip in comparison to my gulps of wine. I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't string together the words I needed to find. Were they even there in the first place? I couldn't answer so I narrowed my eyes and shook my head before gulping down the last of my glass. "Come, come, come. Why are your friends more important than your fiancé?"

  
"It's not that they're more important they just came to mind first!" I replied in an unsteady yell. Joker's mouth pursed in a small smile and he downed the rest of this glass before returning his gaze to me.

  
"But you don't wear a reminder of their love for you on your left hand."

  
"Why do you care about where my relationship stacks up in my life?" This was getting tiresome and I was really beginning to feel drunk now that I was borderline angry.

  
"Princess it seems like you've forgotten something very important." He got up from the position he sat at and walked to me. Still dressed in his fancy pants tuxedo he came to me and grabbed my stool and turned it so I was facing him. I looked up to meet his eyes and felt that electric spark again. His breath hitched only for a moment before he spoke.

  
"You're mine now. And until I give you back you are going to do what I tell ya to do. Because Daddy knows best. If I say jump. You ask how high. I want to know what sets your heart on fire as well as your panties. It tells me more about you than you ever will." He crossed his arms and smiled at me as if I wasn't getting something. He laughed and laughed and then it clicked. Drunk me was sure slow on the uptake.

  
"Do I get to go home? When you're done getting what you want from me?"

  
"I haven't decided yet."

  
"Are you going to rape me?" I whispered.

  
That got him. He was startled. He shuffled back as if I had pushed him before grabbing my arms to respond while making wolf like eye contact.

  
"When I fuck a woman I like her begging and dripping for me. If you ever beg me to fuck you, maybe. Maybe not. I want to push your every limit. To break every boundary you have inside of you and every law your father ever set for his little girl. But I'm not going to rape you. It doesn't appeal to me as much as the thought of you.... throwing yourself at me." His wide grin settle for almost a growl as he whispered what he wanted for me. I looked up at him and leaned into his body, before slipping off the side of the stool and slamming into the ground. That's when I stopped remembering for the night.


	2. The Mirror

I woke up to complete darkness. Memories from last night wouldn't come to me when my mind tried to look for them so I settled on getting up and finding a bathroom. I slowly rose from- the couch? 

Shit. 

Grand old shit.

The Joker might have confessed his small desire to get into my pants and the uncertainty of my future with him. 

While my mind raced over the gravity of the situation I threw the blanket that I must have grabbed at some point in the night over myself to cover my naked body and made my way to the small hallway next to the stairs.

Wait, where was my gown? And my undergarments? The Joker must have undressed me at some point in the night and discarded my clothes. The thought of him seeing me naked turned me instantly red and ashamed. Steven had been the only man to ever see me naked.... 

Staying away from the door to the room where Joker had taken the nails and hammer from I chose the other and found myself in a very beautiful half bath. Trying not to blind myself I turned on the light and sticking to the mirror was a little note in the shape of a clown.

 

Villainy calls. I'll be home after 3:00pm. I left a present for you on the rooftop. After you have finished, get yourself cleaned up, take a bubble bath. The stairs are right beside my bed. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone.

Xoxo, J

 

What the hell was he talking about? I guess I'd find out. I looked in the mirror to face the train wreck I had become and holy hell it was bad. My makeup was not only smeared but completely gone on one side of my face. I must have tried to take some of it off in the night with that blanket. My hair that had been curled to perfection and pinned into a beautifully messy bun and had became an owl's nest on top of my head slowly spilling over onto my shoulder. Joker was right, I really needed to get cleaned up. Walking alone in the Clown Prince of Crime's penthouse is a very odd thing to do, especially when he tells you he has a present waiting on the roof for you. Making my way up the first set of stairs I got to see where the famous gangster got his beauty rest. His loft bedroom was about half the size of the penthouse. The walls were white as were the carpets and the larger than life bed was covered in a purple and green checked comforter, the only color in the room. Across the bed there was a door leading to the bathroom where a light was left on for me, but I noticed the spiral stair case that led to a door that assumingly went to the roof. 

Taking myself along with the only thing I had to cover up with I ascended the stairs and got a good view of the entire suite. I guess Joker's need for control went beyond his insane heists and bombings. His paradise was spotless and unblemished by his brutality, with only accents and hints as to who its owner really was. The door to the roof was surprisingly easy to push open and I made my way onto the roof where there were two comfy looking chairs looking over the city. In between the chairs was a little table with a box on it. I sat down in the chair to the left of the table and took the box, that was no bigger than a cup of coffee and set it on my lap. The box was a deep royal purple with an almost florescent green bow on top. When I opened it I found a note taped to the inside along with what looked to be the crappiest cigarette in the world at the bottom of the box. 

 

Puff puff pass enjoy some morning grass! Finish it all and when you're done with your bubble bath I should be home. Can't wait to see ya. 

P.S. If you don't smoke all of it I'll know.

 

There was a lighter at the bottom of the box next to the- whatever it was. And seeing person after person smoke in front of me gave me the little knowledge I needed to put that thing to my mouth and light it up. That first puff? Made me cough my ass off. I coughed and coughed and inhaled another breath and coughed some more. Sitting on the rough and smoking that weed was the first time I had ever done something truly illegal. Because drinking? Ehhh it wasn't awesome but no one would be too upset over it. But this? The chief of police's daughter smoking a joint on the rooftop of one of the most infamous villain's in Gotham, half naked I might add, was just unspeakable. 

In the daytime Gotham had this glistening beauty to it that I had never seen with any other city I had lived in. It was like an old penny that had just been polished. Incredibly worn but still spectacular. So as I smoked I tried to see all the ways I loved Gotham versus the ways I was slowly beginning to resent it. Mainly Joker related reasons. As the joint waned I expected to feel light headed. To feel silly. Something. But nothing came to me as the ash piled up in the ashtray and I began to think this was just a silly prank by the clown. So I finished off the weed stick and headed back into the crime lord's bedroom to clean myself up in his bathroom.

The bathroom was incredible and matched the bedroom in crisp lines and beautiful accents of purple and green. Nothing too over the top. A walk in shower with spouts all over the sides to give a very sauna feel to it. A big bathtub with purple and green hot & cold handles. And twin sinks next to the door I assumed led to the master closet sandwiched between the sinks and the toilet. Next to the tub was a towel with another Joker note on it, with my name, and some shampoo and body wash. I turned on the hot and got in to enjoy the slow fill of the tub.

And then. Once I was soaking in bubbly goodness. Did I get hit by the train that was THC.

I was in the tub for hours but only seconds at the same time. Which one was longer? I couldn't fathom how some people did this every day because for how delightful it was, I couldn't stop smiling and let go of the sensation that I was wrongfully happy. I was in my kidnapper's bathroom, in his bathtub, high as a kite, with a smile bigger than Texas plastered on my face and just so darn content with everything. After scrubbing every single surface on my body twice my high self admitted defeat and allowed the rest of me out of my soapy blissful prison. 

I toweled off and had the hilarious realization that I didn't have any clothes there so Joker expected me to waltz around his penthouse naked. Oh you wish, tuna fish. Turning on a light to the closet I was welcomed by the sight of well tailored suits of purple fabrics I'd never seen and even leathers I didn't believe to be cow hide. There was everything Joker and everything colorful but classy just displayed artfully in his slightly manic OCD way. I located some dresser drawers that housed some plain white button up shirts and settled on that. The shirt was incredibly long but slender hugging on my hips and chest rather tightly while tapering off right below my backside. High me was all for it. I looked like a wet and sexy Tom Cruise from Risky Business, in my high and humble opinion.

"Nice shirt." I heard in a low growl from the closet door. He made sure to bite at the end of shirt giving the sound a very predator like feel. I spun around so quick that I lost my balance and landed on the floor. While Joker was howling at my fall I could study him well from this angle. He was wearing a tuxedo shirt that was unbuttoned to almost his navel with chains of gold and silver clinging to his chest. On each hand he must have worn three rings of massive proportions that sparkled with different colors of jewels. 

"Funny thing. I just couldn't find my ball gown. Or my underwear!" I smiled at him and he sauntered over to me and placed his hand on my chin tilting my face up.

"Some women call me a magician because I can make their panties disappear." He smiled and winked at me. To my surprised my repulsion turned into hysterical laughter. I weaseled my way out of the Joker's loose grip on my chin and kept laughing, trying to hide my face in my shoulder.

"How ya feeling kitten?" The Joker asked me in a very suggestive tone that instantly sent shockwaves to my groin. Like come on body, be on my side. Don't be so sexually motivated with your gangster kidnapper.

"Oh just spectacular. But I could use a cheeseburger." I smiled at him, cheesing so hard my eyes squinted.

"I'll take care of that kitten. But I got you a present for tonight. Your clothes wont get here until tomorrow so Daddy thought he'd buy you something to wear to the club." What was he getting at? Why wasn't he beating me to a pulp like I've heard him so famously do to others? So far he just kept me in a trashed state of mind- and that's when I realized it. Joker was keeping me in a dull state of mind so I wouldn't try anything.... dare I say funny.

He held a finger up motioning me to stay in play while he playfully hopped out of the closet for a second before coming back in with a big black shopping bag. When he gave it to me the weight of it made me suspect it was more than just a dress. I put it on the floor and pulled out a black dress with gold chains for a back, which I had a high suspicion I would not approve of sober. And at the bottom of the bag was a box filled with some very expensive black pumps that would give me just enough height to fall all over myself.

"Although I'm almost tempted just to skip the club and have you all to myself tonight. That shirt fits you sooooooo nicely." Joker bared his teeth at me as he spoke with his eerily sultry voice. The metal in his mouth giving me a show.

"I thought you said you wouldn't rape me."

"Oh I'm not gonna rape ya, I'm just gonna tease you until you can't help yourself. Then you'll come running my way...."

"Someone has an ego. And what about Steven?" I mused tilting my head down. Being high when you're playfully sparring with someone isn't really the best of plans. Because for everything I tried to think of in my mind it just came out as a pathetic attempt to flirt with him. And he knew it.

"I've got a big.... ego, but it's well earned. As for Steven what about him? If I do recall he's your only one. Not your best one. There's a difference, Cupcake." He was getting close to me and I had to gain some semblance of control over this overwhelming situation. All I could do was fumble at my engagement ring. A simple gold band with one singular diamond on top. Steven had given it to me a year after officially proposing because he wanted to make sure it was the right thing for us. Joker must have sense my shift because he pushed away the bag at my feet and got so close that I could smell him. And what an intoxicating smell he was. "You know, I'd give you a bigger one."

"A bigger what?" Why did my high self just say that? I had no filter and the words lazily slipped off my tongue earning a smile from Joker.

"Everything Kitten." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face, kissing my knuckles making it a point to linger on the spot where my ring was. Right before I was about to pull away he bit my middle finger and locked eyes with me. And before I could even stop myself I yelled and used my right hand to slap him.

Hard. 

The sound of our skin colliding was intoxicating on an entirely new level and I gasped in the horror of what I had just done but Joker seemed to be more than pleased. He was laughing. After lowering my hand he made one devilish grin and began a cackle that made me quiver. 

"We are going to have so much fun Kitten. Lets grab a bite to eat then we have to take a nap. It's going to be a long night."

It only took about thirty minutes before a henchman brought up a few bags of take out that I just plowed through. I was eating like I had never eaten before, tasting the food like it was the very first time I had a burger. Joker didn't mind and he tried to bring up more things I had never done because of my Dad's strict rules. I sipped my drink and chomped on my burger before lightly getting into that. I loved my Dad so much but he really did have his thumb on me. I had never been to a night club so I was actually a little nervous for that. Trying not to go into details i also explained how I had never been on an airplane without him, or stayed the night with somebody he didn't approve of. At that revelation Joker was very pleased. 

"Time for our nap kitten." Joker got up after collecting all of the debris of my first high meal and walked over to me. Before I could protest he threw me over his shoulder and fireman carried me up the stairs to his loft.

"But I slept on the couch last night! I don't want to nap up there!" He chuckled then slapped my ass earning him a yelp in surprise. When we reached the bed he gently lowered me onto the bed and at least allowed me to crawl to the other side while he sat down on the bed and began unlacing his shoes.

"You are especially cranky! And after all the pills I just slipped you to help you sleep? I'm shocked." Once his shoes were off he stood and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way leaving him with his sparkly necklaces and rings on his upper half. 

"You what?" I instantly became scared. I mean yeah weed was illegal but you don't die from a weed overdose.

"Don't be scared! I took them too! Soon we'll both be in dream land. Wouldn't want to be groggy for tonight. It should be a real blast." He was taking his rings off one by one and laying them on the night stand next to the necklaces. When he was done he unzipped his pants.

"Woah woah what do you think you're doing?" I threw up my hands to cover my eyes and I heard him chuckle before responding. 

"You want me to snuggle you in dress pants?" He continued to drop his pants until I peeked through my fingers and was greeted with Joker in black boxer briefs. His tall and lithe figure wasn't stringy but incredibly muscular. He had the body of a swimmer, but the ass of a baseball player. 

"I don't plan on any snuggling!" Once he was nearly naked he crawled on the bed and closer to me. My back was to the headboard and I had pulled my knees close to my chest while trying to pull the shirt I was wearing over my most intimate areas. Something that did not go unnoticed. Joker laid right in front of me before sticking his tongue out.

"Have any better ideas kitten?" He asked and I yawned. Trying to fight the overwhelming feel of sleep drowning me. Joker chuckled and pulled the blanket down so he could cover himself in the green and purple comforter. With his back turned to me I stayed on top of the blanket but grabbed two pillows. One for my head and one for me to hold, just in case my body had any ideas while I was sleeping. It was only moments before I drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

 

"Don't worry Kitten, I won't stop until you cum." Joker reassured, face diving deep into my most intimate core. I was on my back with my hands entwined in his hair screaming at the top of my lungs. Joker knew every spot to hit, where to put his hands, and exactly when to look me in the eyes. I couldn't contain myself and I came. Finally. Finally for the first time in my life a man making me come.

Click.

The sound of a picture being taken. My eyes shot open and I was greeted with that infamous smile. And the flash of a camera phone. 

"God you are fucking perfect." I saw the phone in his hands and knew I wasn't just having another dream.

"What were you doing?" I sat up and felt the shirt on me move to discover the buttons had come undone so that the shirt was open all the way down to my navel. Very Joker like.

"Saving the moment! Our first nap together." I reached for the phone. He held it up high as his hands would go, and with every verbal protest he laughed like a boy who'd just been caught being mischievous. So I tried to take the phone by force. Swiping my hands and moving to sit up I climbed on top of Joker to get a better clutch on the phone to hear him taunt me and chuckle. I startled him and my open top made for a rather smothering position that instantly stopped both of our attempts. My breasts were on either side of his face and instead of going crazy and ravishing me he sat there with me on top of him. He took a deep breath and placed a kiss right on my sternum. A small moan escaped my lips in response and I couldn't stop myself from putting my hands in his hair to give him a good scratch. He growled, low and fulfilling to the ear. "Don't stop kitten. The club can wait."

He nuzzled into me and moved his hands on both sides of my waist holding me close to him as he began peppering kisses on me. I was completely sober, I should have known better, I should have told him to stop. But I couldn't. Hell I didn't want to.

"Oh God Joker."

"Call me Daddy." And that was the sobering statement that brought Roxanne Sharp back to herself.

"I think we better get ready. I mean the club is waiting for us." I chuckled and untangled myself from his body. He didn't waste a second getting up and storming to the bathroom. I heard him slam the door and that's all I got before I was left alone to get ready.

With no makeup and no curling iron I settled on two Dutch braids, the 'go to' on making myself look more put together than I felt. With that I slipped on the dress, hearing Joker in the bathroom taking a shower, presumably getting ready for the night ahead. What was waiting for me at the club? The dress was a black silk halter top, that cut low on my back. So low it nearly revealed everything. The only thing holding it in place were two gold link straps that held the fabric loosely to my back. The front cut low and showed off every single lump and curve I had. I was just slipping on the heals when Joker came out of the bathroom in a purple leather jacket with even more pimp paraphernalia on than before. 

"We're leaving." He announced before walking out of the room ahead of me and leading me to the elevator. 

The cub was another Joker scene. White with green and purple strobe lights everywhere. There were stripper poles equipped with their strippers and bartenders dressed as clowns. Cages that housed Go-go dancers that hung from the ceiling. Joker told me not to use the public bathroom, that he had one in his private office in one of the back halls if I needed any time to myself. But other than that he told me to have a ball and he'd collect me at the end of the night. He was in a terrible mood not teasing me even once while we rode in the car together. He didn't even look at me. Considering he was my kidnapper as well as someone who just had their face in between my boobs I was mildly concerned.

"Honey you want a drink?" I heard from besides me. A very powerful woman asked me. She was a foot taller than me like the joker but not near as slender. She was the definition of curves and vivaciousness. I was incredibly intimidated and could only nod. She smiled at me and left for the bar grabbing me something she said would be fruity. The beat was amazing and I could only see men in the club from that damn lobby with woman in scantily clad clothes.

"Why isn't any other woman wearing a dress? I feel so out of place?" I asked the lovely strong waitress when she returned to me. She smiled at me again.

"Honey this is the Joker's strip club. If you were wearing less I'd be asking if you were new here." She replied. She had that kindness about a woman who has seen too much but wasn't resentful about it. She handed me a red colored drink.

"I'm Roxanne." I reached out my free hand to meet her free hand and we had a nice but awkward first handshake.

"Sue. I'll make sure none of these scum bags lay a hand on you. Just be the Queen you are." The drink she gave me was bubbly and delightful and in between serving other customers she frequently found me. I found out her brother had a large gambling debt and she was paying the Joker off here instead of him killing her brother. It was awful but she wouldn't have it any other way. Plus the comradery she found with the other waitresses, bartenders, and strippers here truly rivaled what Shannon and I found when we worked together. 

Soon Sue had me dancing with her other frequents and I was surprised that no one had noticed me. Well I mean I wasn't a regular in this scene anyways but it was a delight to have fun without guilt of my father's strict rules. Sue told me no one talks about their life before except her. It makes it easier for them to move on.

While dancing and drinking and losing all fear of making friends I lost sight of Joker. But after about an hour I found him in the center of a club in a private booth that overlooked everything. He didn't even notice me when I waved at him, too concerned with the woman who was all legs walking his way. Sue came my way and noticed my glance.

"Yeah there he is. What a sight. He's beaten half the girls in here for lookin' at him the wrong way but if you catch him on a good day he's not bad."

"It's not him I'm looking at."

"Oh her? She's like our den mother. She arranges all the, well, private sessions. The ones that pay top dollar for the girls." Sue looked at me and winked.

"Is she a fancy hooker??" My surprise raising my voice higher.

"She's totally a fancy hooker. But she's our fancy hooker." She said proudly.

"What is she talking to Joker about?" But the moment I asked I saw her whisper something in his ear and he lowered a hand down to her ass in response. It was too much for me. I told Sue I needed a break and made my way to the area Joker had told me was the only haven I would have in that club. 

Joker's private office was more complex than his living quarters. There were books everywhere and the place was filthy. A desk sat at the back of the room with a chair behind it and two in front of it, with a mirror hanging on the wall to the left and a door to the small bathroom on the right. I made use of the bathroom before coming out and sitting on the chair to see the shock of my life.

The mirror was not a normal mirror, but a two way mirror, and I was looking into a room with a singular bed and a lovely leather chair. Thank God the room was empty. Before I could see anything else I went to exit the office, but the door was locked. The door was locked! Fuck! How did I lock this room in the minuscule amount of time I was in it? I was pulling on the door when the room on the other end of the mirror opened and a scene unfolded before me.

"God I've missed you Daddy."

"It's Joker to you." Joker unceremoniously pushed her onto the bed and began to strip her while roughly kissing her. Her slender body was beautiful pushed up against his and I couldn't help but draw my comparisons. Pushing them aside I watched them intently not entirely sure of my own motives. Joker took off his jacket but other than that left his pants and shoes on. Slowly unzipping his pants he pulled out his rock hard erection to which the woman eagerly crawled to and began to suck.

Oh my God he was huge. I mean I didn't really have a frame of reference. Steven and I had sex once and have subsequently fooled around less than a handful of times. But I didn't want to dwell on my shitty sex life while there was this happening! She couldn't fit the entirety of his cock in her mouth using her hand to work him better. Joker's left hand was on his hip while the other hand had a firm grip on her hair. His grunts were menacing, truly terrifying. With every push of his hand his cock drove deeper into her mouth and she was rewarded with a low animalistic huff of breath from him. 

"On the bed. Face the mirror." He rumbled. She willingly obeyed. Joker shoved his hand into his pant pocket to retrieve a condom and joined her on the bed right behind her. I couldn't see considering the angle I was at, but I'm assuming he wasn't that gentle going in because, she yelped the moment after Joker placed both his hands on her hip and moved his entire body forward. Her eyebrows were furrowed with pain as he pumped in and out of her. He closed his eyes and it looked as if he were mumbling something to himself. I couldn't make out the words. But soon I wouldn't need to guess. 

"Look at me." I thought I misheard for a moment. But he said it again louder. Then again, this time at an audible. The woman turned to look at him but he pushed her head into the mattress and his eyes shot open. He was looking through the mirror right at me.

But he couldn't know! I mean that's not how two way mirrors worked! The moment I made eye contact he stopped his mantra. I was frozen with fear being caught as a Peeping Tom. That's when he began to laugh. Loud and long and manically. I didn't know what to do. Joker was now thrusting into this poor woman with all of his might, laughing wildly and staring at me. He lifted one of his hands from her hip and circled around her to play with her while he fucked her. She was moaning now and clutching the bed for support. She began to moan his name and moan loudly when her moans became screams.

"Fuck, I'm coming." She announced and she began to buck against him wildly. His laugh was slowing but he didn't lessen his pace with her. Moments later she came again this time nearly crying as she begged him to finish. I could feel my own bodily heat rising and the pool between my legs growing. It felt like I was melting with my own desire and the thought of touching myself became very appealing but I resisted. Not here. Not now. That's just what he'd want from me. To become so crazed with desire that I beg him to fuck me like he's fucking her.

At last his pace began to slow and he let out one final chuckle before stilling inside of her and letting out a long piercing whistling sound. When he was done he pulled out of her and quietly told her to leave him. She didn't protest. She grabbed what little clothing she had and exited the room without dressing herself. Joker then pulled off the condom from his deliciously large cock and threw it to the side of the room, pulling himself back inside his pants.

"Hope you enjoyed the show kitten, I sure did." He smiled and blew a kiss at the mirror before pulling something out of his other pant pocket. It was small and black and looked like a set of car keys. When he pressed a button on it I heard a small click and the door to the office opened by itself. That monster. He just locked me in here to watch him fuck this woman numb.


	3. An Old Friend

I ran out of the room, and right into the arms of Sue explaining what had just happened. I was confused by my desire and angry that had just happened to me. Sue handed me another strong drink and patted me on the back reassuring me this isn't the first messed up thing Joker has done at this club. After a few more drinks... actually my fourth drink on its way and my nerves finally starting to calm down I heard a familiar voice call out from the crowd.

"Roxy?" I thought I might get whiplash by the speed I turned my neck to see Chase Harrison, my childhood best friend standing right behind me. I hadn't seen him since he graduated high school and moved to Gotham. I wanted to get back in touch when I moved here but I always ended up chickening out.

"Chase Harrison? Oh my goodness, what has it been? Five years?" I was genuinely happy and surprised. I didn't think I was going to see him again once I heard what he was up to in Gotham. I thought he'd be dead by the time he hit 27, well he still has four years to go.

"Feels like longer. What are you doing here? I thought you were too good for the likes of this place!" He smiled through his beard. Even with those pubes on his face I remembered the happy boy who used to play make believe with me. Saving me from made up dragons in pretend kingdoms. 

"Someone practically dragged me here."

"Can I buy you a drink? I'd love to catch up!" He escorted me to a table in a darker corner of the club that Sue brought our drinks to. She whispered to throw my hand up if I felt uncomfortable at any moment. I almost wanted to put a good word in for her with the boss, but the boss happened to be fucking mental so I decided to keep my new friend a secret. 

Chase and I were like peas and carrots. Laughing and smiling like the toddlers we met as. Our mother's went to the same church and we ended up going to Sunday School together. Then we began to hang out on the weekends. When Mom died I was over at their house more than my father would have liked, never approving of Chase. Always sensing something I was too optimistic to see in him. But once he graduated high school he moved away and never spoke to me again. Puppy love dies hard, and I was heart broken. I never counted him as my first love though.

"Roxy, hello idiot girl. Come back to earth." My attention being brought back to the table. I apologized and asked him to repeat himself. He rolled his hazel eyes and repositioned his beanie before continuing. He was about my size in height and build. Well without the boobs. But he had a thick head of brown hair and a beard to match. I always called it his face full of pubes. "You still with that Kevin guy?"

"His name is Steven, and yeah we're engaged." I smiled meekly and gave him my left hand so he could inspect the ring.

"You know he's a complete tool right? He never stood up for you back in high school. And he cried if you talked to me too much. Fucking weirdo." His eyes widened earning a laugh from me. Yeah Steven was a little odd, and not to Chase's liking but then again Chase left. So fuck him.

"You don't get a say in my love life. Besides you never wanted one. What are you doing in Gotham?" I said honestly he shrugged. I begged him like an idiot with lots of pretty's and pleases before he gave in.

"I work for the Joker. I run errands for him."

"And by errands you mean drugs. You deal drugs."

"Would you like to say it a little louder for the people in the back? I SELL DRUGS. See? No one cares." He laughed making his point. People didn't even look in our direction. But when I scanned the crowd to double check I was met with those arctic blue eyes and barred metallic teeth making a B line for me. Chase looked in the direction my gaze was going and shot up from his seat throwing his hands in the air. Joker was on us so quick I barely had time to realize he had a knife and it was pressing up against Chase's neck.

"Owww scruffy, you wouldn't be trying to eat from the boss's table, would you?" Joker smiled and pressed the knife closer to Chase's jugular. Chase was breathing heavily but saying nothing. I had to step in. 

"Joker please stop!" I placed a tentative hand on Joker's leather coated arm. His smile closing into a serious hard pressed line never removing his eye contact from Chase. "Please Daddy? I want to go now."

And as if a bullet had been shot the tension was gone and Joker dropped his knife from Chase as instantly as he raised it. He placed a kiss to my forehead and obliged me, telling me he'd be driving us home instead of the driver taking us. My first night clubbing almost ended in a friend losing his life.

"You know that's cheating." Joker said as he exited the club, a purple Lamborghini waiting by two body guards right by the entrance.

"What is? Asking you not to kill my childhood friend?"

"Calling me Daddy in for the first time just to get me off your pal. I mean really? You couldn't have called me that earlier?" He seemed mildly frustrated under his playful guise. He escorted me to the Lamborghini and opened my door for me. Once I was inside he gently closed it and walked to the other side. Before getting in he whispered something to one of the guards who nodded in response before pulling out a cell phone to make a call. 

"Desperate times." I mumbled. With Joker in the car he waited to start it up and turned to look at me. He was serious. And that was dangerous.

"The next time I see that boy talking to you I'm going to gut him like a fish. Let his insides spill out all over the table. Then have a grape soda to celebrate." He was using his index finger to emphasize his point. Wagging it in my face. I lowered my head and Joker placed his left hand on my thigh to give it a squeeze before turning on the car.

If I thought the knife scene was bad I couldn't have possibly imagined my night getting worse. But Joker's driving was reckless and terrifying. I found myself covering my eyes and screaming on several occasions while Joker whooped in delight. When we pulled into the underground parking garage at his gangster skyscraper I thought I was going to vomit. Joker told me to wait for him and he got out of the car first and walked me into the building. Once inside his suite my entire body unwound. Like coming home after an exhausting day.

I walked upstairs while he played on his phone to use his pretty nice bathroom. When I was done I looked into the closet because I noticed the light was on and found half of Joker's things gone! And replaced with girl things. Girl things in my size and in only four different colors. Black. Purple. Red. And green. I even found another dresser filled with panties and bras and pajamas that were all perfect for me. Settling on a pair of black and green stripped pajama shorts and a purple tank top I exited the closet and made my way to the bed, seeing Joker taking off his bling.

"I know this is going to sound weird but thank you. For all the clothes." I meekly said once I climbed on the enormous bed. Joker shrugged not seeming to care. He stripped down to his underwear again and slipped into bed. But this time he patted the space right next to him and gave me a stern look. I didn't need to be told twice. I scooted my body over to him and wedged my way under the covers. He was laying on his back when I got close to him.

"Put your left leg over me. And your arm. Yeah, just like that kitten." He smelled like his normal Joker smell. Expensive but now sweaty. It brought back memories of the den mother hooker. I tried to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"You smell like sex." I said quietly looking to him. His eyes were closed but he smiled.

"Well the first night you were here you reeked of pig. Why do you think I left ya on the couch?" He mused. I didn't respond. Sorry that I smelled like family. I pouted and took myself off of him, crossed my arms, and turned away. "Hey, hey, hey, don't go away. I need to snuggle. It's good for my health."

"You didn't want to snuggle that lady you fucked while you made me watch you psychopath!" He moved closer to me and even though the bed was big I couldn't run forever. He grabbed me and pulled me to him snaking his arm around me like on the night he took me.

"Well I don't like her the way I like you. I don't want to treat her like a lady. I want to fuck her. And hurt her. Not buy her clothes and get high and take naps with her. Her skinny little ass hasn't even seen the inside of this place much less this bed. You're my special lady." Whispering that last sentence made me shiver in a guilty sense of delight. But I wouldn't let him know that. Sighing I wished him goodnight and he did the same before kidding the back of my head. He buried his face in my shoulder and dozed off to sleep. The sound of his quiet snore bringing me to my own slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but it just seemed like the best place to break considering what comes next. Xo


	4. A Boss's Perspective

My eyes shot open bringing me back to the world and ripping me away from another nightmare about my most recent close call with Batman. Laying on my back I looked to my right and saw Roxanne curled up to my side the way I wanted her at the start of the night. Fuck I wanted her. Everything about her sent me into overdrive. Her innocence was overwhelming and I found myself drunk off the thought of keeping her close to me in all my dealings. To see her shocked and scared so she would come running to me to protect her.

Her long dark brown hair was still in braids from the club and every time she exhaled she'd make a little sound that sent shock waves to my cock. Almost like a puff of air but somehow just adorable. I laid there for a while before slithering out of her grasps to get ready. Time to make money. Showered, dressed, and ready to go my phone told me it was a little before Noon. Perfect. I had a lunch date with a new friend that I was dying to get to know.

"Morning Mr. J" Exclaimed one of the boys as I walked through the lobby.

"Oh Terrence! And a good morning to you too! How's Lacy and the kids doing?" Terrence a large Latino from south Gotham had his roots in crime. His Daddy, and his Daddy, had been enforcers and soldiers for crime families around the area for decades. I thought I'd try and persuade him to join my boys club and after seeing what I could give him he willingly jumped sides. Bringing me lots of juicy secrets from his former employer was just icing on the cake.

"They're real nice Mr. J thank you for asking. Katie has a ballet recital next Tuesday. And Bradly just had his second birthday party last weekend." He declared in his deep Spanish voice in following me closely as we walked to the limo we'd be using to get to the warehouse today.

"Well don't bother showing up for the late shift then. Daddy needs to be his little girl's biggest fan." The key to being an affective crime boss is knowledge. You had to know your men. Every little detail about their lives. What they eat, where they sleep, who they fuck, but most importantly who they love. And from time to time if you give them the opportunity or even help them express their love to those closest to them, their devotion would double. Plus drug money ain't bad either. Terrence was a great getaway driver so on days where my mind was busy he'd tote me around to my appointments. I had to meet with my suppliers today as well as shake up a few places in the city that haven't paid for protection yet. He he he. It was going to be a fabulous day.

"Has my lunch guest arrived?" I happily chirped. 

"Yes, Mr. J, we brought him in right after you called. He's been waiting all night in your office."

"That's just grand Terrance thank you so, so, so much."

The car ride to the warehouse just outside the city limits took about thirty minutes without traffic. The place was large enough to house all my fun toys and in the middle of a field so it was super easy to look over. It was actually an abandoned air field built in the 1940's for testing of new airplanes for the big ol' war, but since then has gathered dust. I was getting great use out of it. Arriving I was greeted with a chorus of "Hi Boss!" from every corner of the room. Gotta love my fans. The bomb squad was slow at work developing a new laughing bomb that when detonated would sound like a big chuckle. And the IT nerds were busy trying to get all the numbers I needed for the mass information crash I was planning in two months. It would be a very productive month if I do say so myself.

I walked around a little bit checking in on the progress of everything and even tried out some new toys the guys had made for me. Dart guns that made puffs of purple laughing gas as they whizzed by and killed their victims would have bystanders on their knees losing it! My signature card's were being hand crafted in a private room to the side that now had tracking devices in them. So any police officer who kept one as a memento of me could have a face to face with me at my discretion. But that wasn't what I cared about this morning. No no no. I was just giddy with anticipation about my lunch date. Chase Harrison.

I pushed open the door to my office to see good old Chase strapped to a wooden hair. He was blindfolded, gaged, and per my instruction beaten just a tiny bit. Just to loosen him up before I got there. I skipped to him and ripped of the blindfold.

"Good after noon Scruffy! How'd you sleep?" His eyes were bloodshot and one of them nearly swollen shut because of a very vicious looking black eye. "Oh, well I slept like a baby with little Roxy curled up next to me. Aint she cute?"

I reached my hand behind him to untie the gag and he tried to jump away from me. Cant run from restraints now.

"Joker you know I wouldn't touch her. She's an old friend. I would never take from you." He was panting. Probably exhausted and dehydrated.

"Oh I know that buddy. You've been a great bad boy from the suburbs for me. But if you ever try to get wise with me and mine again I'm going to have to hurt cha real bad. Not like the light foreplay you got from the boys last night. Now I wanna ask you some questions. If you give me an answer that is worth something, I wont hurt you. But if you don't... just make sure your shit answer counts."

"What? What do you want to know Boss?"

"How do you know Roxanne?" I asked the one thing he seemed to know was coming but it still drew a question in his mind. Fuck this is weird. I hated not knowing about something and Roxanne was one big question I needed answering. How else would I get those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock? Chase coughed before thinking of his response. 

"We've been friends a long time." He was panting but the answer didn't strike me at as good enough. I grabbed hold of his left pinky finger and ripped it backwards hearing a delightfully sharp crack. Chase screamed and I licked my lips.

"I want details Shaggy." Fuck, why was this so embarrassing? It was like a middle school interrogation. I need to know about my crush, the one who sends my heart a-fluttering, but there was no way she was going to tell me. So I had to ask one of her girlfriends.... or the next best thing.

"Okay, okay, our Mom's went to church together. They became friends and brought us together. We even went to Sunday school together! I was eight and she was five but she never seemed three years younger than me."

"And whatcha mean by that?"

"She's smart. Like reading all the time, smart. Last time we talked she was working on three books a week. That was her thing. It didn't matter what kind they were she'd be reading them. Novels, Poetry, Manuals, Auto Biographies, anything with words. She can't get enough of them." Chase was breathing heavily taking breaths in between words but it was good. We were starting to go in the direction I needed to go. I needed to know how to get to her. How to break her. How to make her completely devoted to me.

"What else makes her gears tick?" Not wanting to come out and say anything that made me sound like a love struck teenager.

"What?" The pain from his finger getting to him, making him drowsy. But I was losing patience.

"WHAT ARE HER OTHER HOBBIES?" Did I have to spell it out for him? Geeze! I whipped out my butterfly knife and opened it before sheathed it in his upper thigh. 

"MOTHER FUCKER. SHE LOVES TO COOK. OH SHIT THAT HURTS. She used to cook competitively. Like in state fairs and- shit that stings- she'd place in the top three. Since she was never athletic she spent her free time learning how to cook."

"Come on now, you can do better than that Scruffy. That knife looks lonesome. Why don't we give him a friend-" I smiled and told him, bringing out another knife. But Chase shook his head frantically. 

"WAIT, WAIT. She's obsessed with music. Not like normal music on the radio, she likes musicals. She will know every single line in a musical if it catches her ear. If you sing with her it normally gets her to begin to act it out. She used to make me be the Danny to her Sandy when we'd watch Grease. UM, um, hold on Boss, She, sh- she likes camping! She loves it! Every summer she was sent to camp since her Dad worked. She even became a camp counselor when she was too old to go. To make the separation easier, her Dad would visit her more than the other parents!"

"Why? Why was it so hard for her to be away from him?"

"He's her only parent! Please take the knife out!" His voice quivered. Awww was the big, bad, drug boy feeling it? I slapped him across the face before I continued. 

"Now now, you big baby. If I take that out you'll bleed out all over the floor before answering the rest of that question. How did she die?" This was good. I mean, it wasn't good. But these were good facts about my little good two shoes. If there was a weakness about her, it could lead to her unraveling. That would be very important to figure out.

"Roxanne's Mom died when she was.... eight or nine? She was shot in a drive by in our home town. It fucked her up real bad. It's why she was so damn clingy with her Dad, with me, with the few people she's close with. She has a horrible time letting go. After I left she would call me every night for three months. I never picked up." I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text to Terrence telling him to come in the room in ten minutes so he can drop Chase off at a hospital. I just needed to know one more thing. I lowered myself onto one knee and grabbed both sides of the chair he was tied to so I could look him in the eyes. Trying to look as menacing as possible for the most a key piece in the Roxanne puzzle.

"Alrighty Chase it seems like you've done your absolute best. I just gotta know one last tid bit before I letcha go. Tell me everything you know about Steven Powell." I whispered. Chase blinked twice and I could have sworn I saw the idea of a smile cross his face before he so wisely chose against it.

"They met in high school. He was the principals assistant and used to let her Dad in the school to do drug busts. He's a real baby and really possessive of her. But there were rumors at school from his last girlfriend...." He was sweating bullets and closing his eyes in between words. I had to let him go soon or else he'd die. Its so much easier to work with people you've hurt and fear you, then finding new ones if you accidentally killed them before their time was up.

"Don't be keeping these juicy secrets to yourself. Tell tell tell." I smiled wide and licked my teeth getting very excited for the news I would soon be hearing.

"He doesn't have a sex drive. Like at all. So my best bet is they've only done stuff because she wanted to not, because he wants her like that. People always said he was gay."

"And Roxy gets her sex fire lit by someone who shares her love for dick?" I raised my eyebrows. I was finally getting closed to the answers I was looking for. But there was more. I needed more.

"Fuck fuck, please make this sto-sto-stop." Tears were streaming down his face and his voice was quivering. Blood trickling down his leg.

"You get to go as soon as you answer me Buddy." I gave his injured leg a pat to reassure him. Didn't seem to go over to well.

"Okay. Okay. Roxanne took the first opportunity at love and affection she got. She tried with me but it just- didn't work. She got with Steven right after I left. Look, if you want her, just romance he-he-her. She wants a movie romance. Gran-gran-grand gestures. Teach her to d-d-do something she's always wanted to do. She- she-she'll pick you." And with that he panted one last breath before blacking out. Terrence wasn't far behind, breaking Chase's ties to the chair and carrying him away. Once Terrence left I called a couple of my most veteran errand runners/leg breakers to have them fill the kitchen with a lot of food. My thoughts for tonight had to be put on hold for the time being because Daddy still had some appointments...... but other than that? Time for a little bit of fun tonight.


	5. The Kitchen

I had woken up to an empty room and no note from the Joker so I assumed he once again had super duper bad boy things to do, it was a nice and quiet morning. After a long shower in that amazing spa he called a master bathroom I went downstairs to hear a commotion coming from the entry way. Before I could run away or anything of the sort two very large men came in in suits. Classic Gangsters.

"Hello, Miss Sharp? The Boss sent us to introduce ourselves. We'll be your personal detail from now on." From the skin that was sticking out from their suits I could tell they were covered in prison tattoos. They weren't the best quality but highly symbolic. Each one with a different meaning, well more like a different crime, from what Dad said. Not knowing what kind of criminals I was dealing with I responded with a smile. The Joker may have been keeping his hands off me but I didn't know what his code of conduct for his employees was.

"Hi there. Are you guys here because we are going somewhere?"

"No... ma'am... we... brought... groceries... and-" Said the tall man with a head filled with blond curly hair, tied back in a knot at the back of his head. He seemed friendly and for some reason I couldn't place he seemed to linger on every word. Almost like he momentarily forgot how to speak.

"You're being rude. My name is Geraldo and this is Kenny." Geraldo said he was about an inch shorter than Kenny and had a buzz cut. Wearing aviator sunglasses gave Geraldo the appearance of my Dad during the summer. It made me miss him and made me mighty lonesome. I pushed the feeling back, knowing it wouldn't serve my best self in the present moment.

"Hi Geraldo, hi Kenny." I shook both of their hands and it seemed oddly civil. Geraldo's grip was more firm and controlled where Kenny seemed to have unyielding strength nearly breaking my hand like Joker almost did on my first night here. Geraldo softly reminding him to be gentle, Kenny apologized before getting back to business.

"As Kenny was saying earlier we've loaded the car up with groceries. There are pots and pans of every kind in the kitchen and every kind of cutlery and silverware you might need to make whatever you'd like. The Boss would like you to use this kitchen as if it were yours." Geraldo said and then patted Kenny on the back, who moved out into the hallway by the elevator to begin bringing in bags of food and spices and snacks of every kind! I had never really minded the kitchen since the only time I had been in there was to get hammered with the Joker almost like a ceremonially christening of my time here. But now it was mine to use and abuse as I liked. And I liked a lot.

Looking around at the layout that would now serve me I saw all stainless steel appliances. I had to check and see if it was electric or gas, and I was so relieved to find it was the latter of the two. It just cooks more evenly I don't care what anyone says. There was a bountiful amount of granite counter space once Geraldo and Kenny stopped with the groceries they were bringing in large boxes. A new six hundred dollar blender and the standing mixer of my dreams were some of the more notable things I saw on the outside of those boxes. I began to tear up at the sudden emersion of one of my little fantasies. Having all the supplies I have ever wanted for a dream kitchen. I was overwhelmed.

"Oh... no... she... hates... it..." Kenny said in a sad puppy voice. What a sweet soul. I almost was tempted to hug him to make him feel better. But I retained myself and replied.

"It's more than I've ever dreamed of Kenny. Thank you so much." I said dreamily. I felt like this was all too much.... and that quickly turned to suspicion once Geraldo spoke.

"Don't thank us ma'am, thank the Boss. He'll be glad you like all of it."

"How did he know I cook?" I narrowed my gaze at Geraldo and Kenny began opening some of the boxes and putting together the nicer small appliances. Geraldo cleared his throat before answering.

"I believe his words were 'I bet she looks good in an apron' but I could be paraphrasing." And then he handed me an infamous green and purple gift box. Inside there was an apron alright. With hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs on it. I should have known. The best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Joker wanted me to get to his I guess.

"He... said... she... would... look... DAMN... good... Geraldo..." Kenny announced with a great big chortle at the end. I couldn't help but laugh. Once everything was unpacked and I looked through it all I decided it was time to break in the new fully functioning kitchen. Nothing fancy for night one since I just got everything. But damn I was craving salmon. After putting on my new gift, I set to work on one of my simple favorites. Lemon garlic salmon, baked asparagus, and potato wedges. The guys said they were to stay with me until Joker got home, which could be hours or moments away so I decided to make some light conversation as I worked.

Cooking's always fun when you have someone to talk to. As long as they stay out of the kitchen. So the boys sat at the island where Joker and I got drunk my first night here. I wonder with all the new stuff he got did he get a bottle opener? Hmmmmm fun thought. Oh! Since I was cooking on my own, and I mean really on my own, I could try something I had never done before. A wine pairing. Since it was going to be a lemony salmon I thought Chardonnay would be the best bet. At one point of my childhood I was convinced I wanted to be a professional chef so I memorized everything about cooking I could and would make something new every day. I even entered in the state fair and won a few things! Nothing great, not a lot of recognition but my mom was really proud of me.

Sometimes the void of her presence was an echo that I heard in every part of my life. She never cared who she was cooking for. If it was a work party dad was having, or just a family get together, she treated every meal like a feast. And it didn't matter if she liked you or not because you'd love her food all the same.

So I was determined to make a meal worth loving tonight. Just when I checked the fridge to see a bottle of Chardonnay chilling, I heard the front door open.

"Boss! You're... Home..." Kenny ran over to Joker and gave him a big hug, which was incredibly tense for me because I didn't know how he'd respond.

"Hey there Kenny boy! How's the little lady doing?" He looked over to me in all of his gangster glory. He somehow looked different today though, I couldn't put my finger on it. His white button up was the same unbuttoned to half way to reveal his tattoos. Pants were finely pressed. Shoes were perfect. Hair was green and gelled back. What was it?

"She... loves... the... kitchen... Boss! She... told... us!" Joker ruffled his hands through Kenny's hair as Geraldo stood up and bid us farewell. Kenny waved a big wave and smiled before leaving. That's when the tension began. The tension in the room you could just swim in. Joker standing at the threshold of his penthouse looking at me in his kitchen making a meal for us.

Contentment. That's what it was. He was smugly content about me being there. And before my pride could stop me I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in all of those gold chains hanging on his chest.

"Thank you. It's more than I could have ever asked." He was a head taller than me so when he put his right arm around my back it hit around my shoulder blades. He used the other to cradle my hair and we were embracing so intimately that I stopped breathing.

"I'd steal the world for ya if you asked me to, Roxy." He replied in a low and husky voice. He was petting my hair, putting it all into place beneath his touch.... or was he really trying to be affectionate? For a psychopath my father tried to put away more than anyone he sure did like being close. I pushed past my overwhelming urge to tell him stealing was wrong and that he should take it all back because I was selfish and in love with his gesture of kindness. The buzzer rang signaling the end of oven time for the salmon. I had to let the salmon sit for five minutes once I removed the potato wedges from the oven shortly after and then pan sear the asparagus. Dinner would be done in ten minutes max. It was go time.

I asked Joker to take a seat while I finished everything. Once everything was out of the oven and the asparagus on the stove I took a moment to set the table in the little used but greatly appreciated dinning room. With the precision of an expert waitress I set all the silver ware and placed the bottle of wine on the table. I almost ran out of time looking for that damn bottle opener when I decided to hell with it and just paid attention to the food instead. Joker was transfixed on my quick work of it all not saying a word to me. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his tattooed knuckles while wide eyeing me from the dining room. I placed the food very nicely on the plates and took off my apron before joining him.

"Time to eat!" I smiled and still he said not a word. I was nervous. Even though I have cooked a hundred meals before I always hated cooking for someone new. People were picky. Even if I was a good cook. Joker picked up his fork and sliced a corner off the salmon before plopping it in his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM dems eats, Kitten. You know what you're doing!" He smiled and dug into the rest of the meal. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me smile. "What are these little green things on the fish?"

"Those are capers, they're like baby olives with more flavor." In my haste to plate I almost forgot about the wine. I went to grab the bottle but Joker was quick and had it by its neck before I had time to blink. Those reflexes of his....

"Still no cork screw? Fuck, I knew I forgot something." He got up but this time I was too quick, giggling I tried to run and beat him to the closet where he kept the tool box he used to open our last bottle. I was just in such high spirits, naturally speaking, since all he'd done. The kitchen, loving the meal, I don't know. It brought me to a really good mood. He laughed and chased after me grabbing for me with his free hand. When I got to the closet and swung open the door he wrapped both arms around me from behind and I don't think I could have ever prepared myself for what I was about to see.

The well lit room, room not a closet, was lined with white cabinets and shelves. On the shelves sat knifes and guns of every different size and color. But on every gun there was painted a smile. Just like the ones I saw the night he took me. Next to the door to my right there was a small red tool box with dark brown hand prints. Blood. That was dried blood. All the wind left my body and I was faced with what the Joker really was.

"You're a murder. A gangster who hurts people for laughs." I said in a monotone.

"Yeah sometimes, and sometimes I tickle people until they pee themselves." And just like that the bastard was tickling me! He had managed to place the bottle of wine down and with both hands he made for my waist line. I couldn't contain my laughter. Or my anger.

"Stop-ha- it Joker! Ha! Stop it! I'm- ha- serious! KNOCK IT OFF!" I don't know when I grabbed the bottle all I heard was the ear splitting sound of it shattering over his head right after I pushed myself away from him. Wine and glass raining over him- his face went from happy and joyful to enraged in milliseconds. He was finally angry with me. I turned to run but once again and too true to his nature he grabbed me. With his hand on my arm he pulled me so close our chests were touching and I could feel his heavy breathing against me. I could see the glass had cut a line on his forehead where bright red blood was slowly starting to trickle down his porcelain face. Before he spoke he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am going to do something I've been dying to do to you." I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the beating that was surely to come- but instead felt hands on either side of my face and Joker's lips on mine. They were velvety soft and gentle trying to coax a response from me, and his silver teeth still tasted like the lemons and capers i had used for dinner. I didn't fight him. I let the overwhelming urge of surrendering to his will envelope me and I laced my hands in the silver and gold around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He growled and licked my lips in response almost asking for my permission. I didn't know he'd be like this or I might have let him try a long time ago to seduce me.

Wait, really?

I opened my mouth slightly and he took the opportunity to explore me more moving his lips and his tongue in a way that made me begin to melt. I was holding back a very loud and throaty moan but what came out was a soft and almost polite breathy sigh. With that Joker pulled back and looked at me expressionless. We stood there for a silent eternity examining each other. The only sound in the suite was the sound of our ragged breaths. I was the first to pull away and turn around feeling very bashful.... and very guilty.

"Damn kitten, if you keep that up I wont be able to control myself." He took a step closer to me while I was still turned but he didn't touch me this time. I could feel our closeness. And I knew he was there but I couldn't face him. I didn't want to know what I might do. So he took initiative and saved me from making any more decisions. "Dinner's waiting, you pick another bottle and I'll open it for ya."

We finished our dinner in silence but the moment we sat back down Joker's eyes were on me like bees to honey. And his smile suggested that the rest of the evening would be just as eventful as our first kiss.

 


	6. The Bet

I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and presoaking the pans when Joker's phone rang. Villain's with cell phones? That was always something I could never wrap my head around. It seemed to me and my perpetually imaginative mind that villains should only communicate through hand written letter sealed with wax that is deliver by a man in a mask! So when Joker picked up and laughed I was watching him very suspiciously. Once asking what the issue was he listen for a long while before thanking the man and lowering the phone so he could look and see me.

  
 "How much would you pay me for information about someone you love, Roxy?" His tone suggestive and all too knowing.

  
 "I don't have any kind of money with me yo-"

  
 "Not money. What can you give me, that I don't have from you? I mean this secret my boys found out.... its a dousey." His eyebrows were raised as he began to laugh. Whatever it was it must have been on his phone. So i grabbed for it. He parried away from me shook the phone as if to taunt me. "I mean ha-ha, this would explain so much! Ha!"

  
 "Stop playing games! Tell me!"

  
 "Nuh huh honey, you don't get something for nothing!" He was walking backwards throughout the dining room and living room as I chased him for the phone fruitlessly. I had to think of something that he'd like to do that I wasn't so keen about.

  
 "Okay.... well, I will not do anything physical with you."

  
 "That's no fun." He moped slumping his shoulders.

  
 "But I.... well..." I was getting bashful not knowing how to say it. I finally put my finger on something i think this gangster might enjoy from me. He put his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms seeming to be interested in my shyness.

  
 "Spit it out!" He said getting impatient.

  
 "You and I have never smoked together! You know. Like smoke, smoke."

  
 "You mean the Devil's lettuce?"

  
 "What?"

  
 "Right, cop daughter, I forgot. You want to smoke weed with me for the information?"

  
 "Yeah I think that's fair." I crossed my arms and stood with my feet shoulder width apart. The power stance of the Sharps.

  
 "That's too easy kitten I don't think-" Joker was shaking his head. But now I wanted to know. The information might be worth something really great to me!

  
 "If I can smoke everything you put in front of me I get the information but if I don't I will sleep in your bed naked tonight!" I clasped my hands over my mouth as soon as I said it but Joker took up my offer before my protests of 'NEVER MIND.'

  
 "No take backs. I'll be fair with ya Kitten. Since you haven't smoked a lot, I'll give you till midnight to finish all of it. And I'll be smoking with ya." He put up a finger motioning me to stay where I was after out little march we were back in the kitchen before Joker left to retrieve something from his room. He charged up the stairs taking them two at a time with his long legs. I wish I could do that. My short little legs often got me winded just walking around... He returned with a backpack slung over his shoulder and in one hand he held this long vase that I suspected was not a vase and went over to the living room. "Kitten! Come here! I'm going to teach you how to work a bong."

  
 "Don't you think that's a little out of my league?"

  
 "Oh yes, completely, but I wanna wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! You set the game, I set the conditions!" The white semi circle of a couch surrounded a glass table where he placed the green and purple bong that had beautiful golden hearts blown into the glass. It seemed like a waste of talent to put so much effort into something that would be used for smoking weed. He was doing stuff I had no clue about and even though it wasn't legal it still made me a little mad that I was completely ignorant about it. "Come and sit on Daddy's lap and I'll teach you."

  
 It didn't suit my better nature but I walked closer to him and he patted his left leg as he smiled up at me. I sat down with my back to his chest feeling the rock hard muscles of his thighs and his chest move with his breathing. I didn't even want to think about what was housed beneath his zipper. But before I could finish my dirty train of thought, Joker brought the bong close to us and placed it on my lap handing me a lighter.

  
 "Grab the shaft." He told me and I wrapped my fingers around the long pipe like his were only higher up. When he let go the weight of the bong filled with water almost made it tumble over. Joker laughed. "Kitten you can hold it tighter it's not going to break on ya. Now, you're going to-"

  
  He was teaching me how to use this instrument of enlightenment and in seconds I had it figured out. Taking my first hit I was overwhelmed and coughed tremdously. Joker held me closer to him and took hold of the bong making sure I didn't shatter the glass. He pointed to a pile of weed and told me if I could finish all of it by midnight then he would hand over his phone and I could see for myself what I craved to know. It was six in the afternoon so I had six hours. When I finished what was in the bong he took it from me and began his own journey to becoming high. I asked him how much I had gotten through.

  
 "You want a percent? Well Kitten finishing your first bowl has gotten you ten percent closer to meeting your goal." Holy hell I wasn't going to make it. What should my strategy be? Should I pace myself? Should I knock it all out at once? I decided once Joker was done with his to smoke as much as I could before he demanded it was his turn. The decision worked out well... Until my mind was on planet Jupiter and I was still trapped on earth. Joker was chuckling almost silently whilst he watched me and occasionally would pat me on the back while I coughed. Its like he almost wanted me to do well coaching me and cheering me on. I looked at the clock and somehow it was only six thirty but I was melting into the white couch and time seemed to be moving at a snails pace.

  
 "Can I ask you a serious question and get a serious answer?" I asked. It came up so suddenly and being so high my inhibitions had left me. It was time to talk.

  
 "Ask away Kitten." He had finally taken back the bong and was loading the bowl once again for himself. We had finally moved off of each other and he was sprawled out on the right side of the couch close to were I was. I was sitting cross legged with my hands in my lap, looking down at the beautiful fabric of the couch really appreciating it for the first time. Joker snapped his fingers grabbing me from my daze  before taking a hit and I had forgotten my question. Damn it. Figure something out!

  
 "Why are you always so dressed up? Don't you own sweat pants?" I asked genuinely. I was pleased with myself that I could ask a decent question without sounding out of my mind. He exhaled in my direction sending smoke all over me. I couldn't hold back the smile and giggle as i fanned away the smoke.

  
 "They don't go with my look." He replied in a smooth, even tone. Calmer than I had ever heard him. Did he really get calm? He always seemed like he had a million things going on behind his eyes in that brain of his. It was time I did some investigating.

  
 "I bet you'd look so hot in a pair of joggers." I allowed my high self to mumble accepting the bong from him which got me a sideways glance. When I thought I was going to delve deeper I probably should have tried harder than that.

  
 "Would you like that Kitten?" He sighed in exasperation and shrugged his shoulders. Looking like he had given up. I was half way between my turn so he had to wait for my to exhale for my response.

  
 "I would love that actually."

  
 "And if Daddy had some joggers, and put them on, can he ask a favor of you?"

  
 "Is it to speak in third person, because Roxanne would find that mighty hilarious." I was smiling ear to ear. Joker shook his head and got closer to me and put both each hand on a knee so he was in my personal space.

  
 "You call me Daddy tonight." He bit his lip holding back a smile. I knew he really wanted this.... and if I was going to win tonight I should use every advantage I got. I nodded but he waited. He wanted to hear it now.

  
 "Daddy, will you please show me how handsome you are in joggers?" All the smoke in the room made my eyes water and I batted my eyelashes in protest but it must have added to some affect I was having on him because he let out a low moan and slowly, methodically shook his head while locking eyes with me. Those ice blue eyes were going to see into my soul I was sure of it. Joker got up from our comfy couch and sauntered to the stairs before turning back to look at me. Feeling bold as I looked back I held the bong with my right hand used my left hand to blow him a kiss. His lips parted and he shook his head. He could tell I was playing dirty now and he loved it. He laughed before going up the stairs. I could hear him as he began his descent moments later:

  
 "I'm not gonna be the only one in comfy clothes. Before I WIN this bet you're going to wear this for me. It'll give me a hint about those curves you try to hide before I get so see them for myself." As he cam strolling towards me i saw the thinnest piece of material draped in his hands and my clothes anxiety almost stopped me from noticing his outfit.

  
 Oh fuck me.

  
 He wore a cut off tee shirt that was a faded green and had a band I had never heard of on the front of it. His joggers, which I knew would look great on his tall frame, were a dark grey and delightfully hugged at his legs in all the right places. I saw more of the tattoos surrounding his sides and I was impressed that his pale skin only made his muscle even more defined. What had I done.

  
 "Fuck Daddy." I couldn't even stop myself from saying. High me really wasn't shy.

  
 "Was that a request?" He smiled and quickened his step to me. Holding out the piece of fabric and placing it in my lap as a silent demand.

  
 "NO! Let me finish this.... then I'll go." I showed him the bong, all packed and ready to go but he gently took it from me with wide eyes. His head was shaking from side to side.

  
 "No no no no my pretty little kitty, I want to see you in that right now." I obeyed taking the silk in my hands to the downstairs bathroom. The clothes I wore today were nice fitted dress pants and a blouse and they had been wonderful and modest. I was surprised he even had them in the closet considering what he made me wear to the club. Holding up the night gown in the downstairs bathroom made me see why.

  
 I should not have called it a nightgown. It was a glorified undershirt. The lavender purple completely unlike joker's tastes seemed very.... me in a way. Soft and gentle. It was silk and satin with spaghetti straps covered over by lace that moved down the sweetheart neckline to cut off and meet a solid silk bottom. There was a keyhole in the back that dipped low and of course the trim of the bottom was made of the same lace that lined the breasts of the dress. I slipped off all my comfort and embarked on a high adventure into this nightgown once I undressed and put on the silk. It barely reached below my  bottom and the cups of the nightgown weren't big enough, making my boobs look entirely too big for this. I almost shouted out it was the wrong size, but when I opened my lips I knew that was the point. More to show.

  
 And if he wanted a show. I was going to give him one.

  
 I walked out and left the remainder of my clothes the bathroom. Joker was in the middle of a hit when I closed the space between the bathroom and the couch.

  
 "Daddy, thank you for the nightgown." I was going to use every little urge he had against him. And that title had a direct line to his crotch. He looked up and inhaled so quickly he began to choke on the smoke. He was coughing while I stood there with my hair tumbling over my shoulders and the nightgown showing every imperfection I had. While coughing he made a motion with his fingers to spin, or I guess more accurately turn around. I slowly turned around pulling at the dress to make sure it covered me.

  
 "Kitten, I'm ecstatic that you like it. Answer me, are you wearing any panties?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. With his right hand he gripped the bong but his left had moved to his pant leg which he was grabbing at trying to restrain himself. He knew instantly that I wasn't wearing anything under the night gown. I didn't even have to sit down for him to know. Something about the way I carried myself must have alerted him.

  
 "No. Now can I have a turn?" I held my hand out for the bong and looked at the clock, it was eight in the evening- FUCK. How did that much time pass?? He nodded, wide eyed at me, and handed me the bong. I took it and while standing took a hit. I was about a forth of the way done with my pile of weed. And I didn't know if I could make it. Once I was done I sat down right next to Joker, making sure our thighs touched, stuffing as much god forsaken weed into the bowl as possible before continuing. There wasn't much to lose so I went for a long shot. "Now you really can't tell me what's on your phone?"

  
 "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no way to play. And anyways I told you. What can you give me that I don't already have." He looked delectable in his relaxed day off outfit. I couldn't offer him anything. He had me. Literally...

  
 "I don't know what else I can give you Daddy.... You literally own me. I can't leave. And I do everything you tell me." I pouted. He looked at me and began to give up- but he held back. Knowing I had some power now over him.

  
 "Kitten I want you to give yourself to me and only me. No more of this Steve nonsense."

  
 "But why?"

  
 "Because Steve-"

  
 "No Joker why do you want me at all?" At that he was stumped. He didn't respond. Only taking the bong back from me and hitting it with gusto. It took him a while. Ten- fifteen- twenty minutes? Before he could respond. And when he did he set the bong on the table in front of us and he pulled me onto his lap facing him. While was sitting with a leg on both sides of him he spoke in a low hush and looked me in the eyes. His hands were on my hips and I was more vulnerable to him than I had ever been with him.

  
 "They all come to me. All the girls. I don't need to look for them. They come to me and tell me what they want from the big bad Clown Prince of Crime. But you? Fuck Roxy. I can't figure it out- you just seem to be one big surprise. The big enigma. You haven't fought me once here. You hold out but you- fuck i don't know. And the more I see you here the more I want to show you what I do. I want to know what you think. I know you're smart and I wanna know how smart. And I want to know everything about you the way you know everything about cooking. I just want to be obsessed with you. I already am. I want to drown in you." Those last words etched into my mind and I felt so out of touch with the world. Reality was wrong and everything he was saying was something I had been waiting to hear. Steven asked me out after multiple times of trying to get his attention. I always pursued him. But with Joker that wasn't the case. He wanted to chase me.

  
 I took my hands and placed them on the madman's chiseled jaw closely examining his pale inked face. Where most murderers would have a tear drop he had the letter J below his right eye and the word Damaged scrolled onto his forehead. I ran my thumbs over his cheek bones and just watched him closely.

  
 "Would you ever hurt me?" I asked him. His blue eyes gazing daggers into me and I felt that at any moment I might die of combustion. My emotions were all over the place but underneath them all I could feel one thing: desire.

  
 "As long as you're with me Roxy I'm going to protect you from anything that could hurt you. You're my innocent little angel. My divine light. When I come home to you I feel like I leave the city at the door. And enter my own perfect paradise with you at its center." He inched his face closer to mine and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he pressed his forehead against mine and let out a sigh. It felt like he was giving me some of his stress. Letting it go and passing it on so his load wasn't so big to carry. We sat there for a long moment just breathing together, hands on each other, sharing this deep connected bond that I didn't know where it started or ended. He wanted to keep me safe and told me I was his escape. After a while I nuzzled my nose against his and he closed his eyes allowing me to take my time with him.

  
I pressed a gentle testing kiss on that little J right below his eye and began a trail of kisses over his next tattoo and down over his nose until he couldn't take the onslaught anymore and reached up to meet me half way with those bright red lips of his. His lips took mine in a greedy way like he was trying to taste all of me but couldn't get enough. He was suffocating from everything around him but I was his air. I began to feel the same. I needed more from him and felt so incredibly bad... about not feeling guiltier.

  
 His hands were beginning to move on my hips so that my entire body moved on him. I was grinding myself on him and slowly opening my legs so that I could feel him more in between me. The joggers left nothing to the imagination. His cock was big and throbbing underneath me. When I felt him move in response I almost yelped in surprise because until then only his hands and his lips were a part of this. Now it seemed that he was ready to move with me. It felt so juvenile, us rubbing ourselves together on a couch. So I moved my hands away from his face and placed one on his chest to feel his heart beat. The other felt its way up the back of his perfectly groomed hair to mess it up while we kissed. He began growling. The earthy rumble that made the apex of my thighs soak. How much longer could I take before I gave up and gave myself to him? Did I even care anymore?

  
 I decided to try something. Being high made me bold and fearless in a way that logic would have told me to never do- but logic was locked up by her more fun counterpart; emotion. I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled. Joker's eyes shot open and our kiss broke apart. His lips were parted and he was studying what I would do next and I went to his neck. I kissed on the palest most naked part of his upper half, the left side of his neck and I heard him moan. He began moving his hands up and down my legs. Feeling them on top of him. That's when I began to suck and nibble on the skin of his neck.

  
 "Fuck meeeeeeeee baby, Daddy likes." And at the word much his hips thrusted upward so I was jostled almost away from my task. I really wanted this. I sucked and licked on his neck and pulled on his hair until I felt that was enough. Then I took myself away to look at him. He tilted his head and smiled at me, still feeling my legs. "Did you just leave a hicky on Daddy?"

  
 "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Guess you will have to wait and see." I bit my tongue and he laughed earning an ear to ear grin from me.

  
 "Kitten you've been doing so good with this bet I'm very impressed." He looked over my shoulder to what I assumed was the bong. That made me remember the time. The time! It was nine. Only and hour of harmless kissing had slipped away from me. I removed myself from his lap to continue the game we were playing. I wanted to win. What was I going to win if I finished it again? My mind searched for answers while I prepared the bong. I was a little over halfway done but I needed to pick up the pace if I was ever going to win. I heard Joker chuckling as I was hitting the bong with determination and force, thinking he was just enjoying me struggle over this challenge I waited until I was finished with the bong entirely before looking at him. Then I saw what he was laughing at.

  
 He was looking down at his joggers where his massive erection was imprisoned but I saw the darkness on his joggers was intense right around where I had been sitting. Me in my excitement had left a wet spot on him. I immediately got red and covered my face with my hands trying to hide how incredibly embarrassed I was.

  
 "Kitten you are so cuuuuuuute! I can't get enough of you." He laughed and flashed his wicked grin at me which I could see through my fingers. Getting as much strength as I could muster, even while high, I soldiered on into the next bowl. I put an incredibly large amount of weed into it and made eye contact with the Joker as I smoked it all. I didn't stop. No more breaks to talk, or to kiss, or to ANYTHING. His comment about me being cute sparked a ferocity inside me that I had to finish the weed. And I was going get that information.

  
FUCK that's what it was I wanted: information. Geeze being high is hard. He seemed very intrigued by my efforts and watched me very intently. I finished the piled by 10:38pm to a round of applause from the clown.

  
 "Kitten I am so proud of you, and I am a man of my word. Let me get my phone." That would never cease to amaze me. Gangsters with cell phones. Shouldn't they all be like the Godfather or something? Joker hopped up from the couch and went upstairs. I guess he was hiding it from me to make sure I wouldn't try anything sneaky to get it. When he came back down he was smiling ear to ear much like me when I'm high. He came to sit next to me he turned off the phone for a moment before saying something to me. "Now Roxy, you can choose to do whatever your little heart wants with this information. And I can help you with whatever that might be. You ready?"

  
 I nodded my head and he handed me the phone. I pressed the button that would light up the phone and saw the oddest thing I could have imagined. It was Steven in the arms of someone else. He was kissing him. Him? Oh my god. He was kissing a man! I mean I knew my high school had rumors but I just chalked them up to teenagers being mean. I scrolled past the picture to find another, this one showing the man who was kissing him. Kyle Reynolds?? The new Gotham police officer! Oh gosh this was bad. I kept scrolling through to see more and more pictures of them but slowly the clothes started to lessen and I didn't want to know what I might see if I kept going. I felt sick. The biggest lie of my life.

  
 "My fiancé is gay?" I whispered.

  
 "Looks that way." Joker shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me looking like the cat who caught the canary.

  
 "But- I- How?" I couldn't understand anything. Why would he do this to me? Did he even love me?

  
 "Looks like you were his perfect cover. Sorry Kitten. And from what the boys said this isn't the first time he went over to the strapping young deputy's house." Joker replied and took the phone back. I was shaking my head. I couldn't breathe. I needed fresh air. Without warning him I got up and damn near sprinted up the stairs not looking to see if Joker was close behind. I ran up the stairs and past the bed and began my ascent to the roof. The night air of Gotham and the sounds of the city were amazing while high but I promised myself to savor them another time. Once I was on top of the roof I stood near the edge of the building and fumbled with my hands. That's when I got it. My engagement ring.

  
I looked at it like I was looking at it for the first time. I should have known all along. Now it was obvious. And I felt ashamed. I felt ashamed that I was mad at Steven for covering up a part of his life and not living it, but I felt so angry that he was using me as a tool to cover that up. I could have been doing so much more. Why didn't he just let me go to live and find someone else. What could I have been doing in the time it took my to be a good girlfriend to a man who didn't even like girls? I took the ring off my finger and chucked it unceremoniously over the side of the building. No big and dramatic throw. Just a little toss that sent the simple diamond down to the streets.

  
 "Roxanne, come to Daddy. You're too close to the edge." I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Joker there reaching his hand out to me. This was the moment. Here it was. If I took his hand I didn't know the kind of things I might do now that I let go of my fiancé, who could never love me the way i needed to be loved. I didn't want to give up. I hated giving up. But giving up and letting go were going to be the first steps to finding something better. Would that better option be Joker?

  
 I took the step and grabbed Joker's hand and he yanked me to him embracing me with those big and powerful arms.

  
 "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were going to play skydiver!" He was angry but in a relieved sense pulling me closer to him.

  
 "I know. You used my full name." We had one of our long embraces that seemed to be a common theme in our intimate moments. Before he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held tightly to him as he carried me down to his room. He placed me in his bed telling me to wait for him while he finished packing everything up downstairs. After some time the lights downstairs went off and I heard his footsteps echo around the penthouse before feeling the weight of the bed shift under him. "I threw my engagement ring off the building."

  
 "Good for you kitten. How's he gonna find out you know his little secret?" He mumbled into my hair, pulling me into a spooning position.

  
 "I was hoping you could figure that part out." I said before feeling the chuckles that came from Joker pressed on my back.

  
 "I'd be delighted."


	7. Snickerdoodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gem from Joker's point of view.

The buzzing on my phone was what woke me. My eyes were still heavy from the night that had just passed and I reached my free hand to grab my phone. The other one was being used as a pillow by my lovely bed mate.

  
 "This better be worth my time." I whispered. I didn't want to wake Roxanne. She was completely relaxed and had her arms wrapped around me. My morning wood just begged to greet her and I wish I could ignore the call and wrap her legs around my head to wake her. Nothing would make me happier than to hear her moan for me.

  
 "Joker." The phone responded in a raspy but elegant voice. Not a coworker. Not a friend.

  
 "Penguin. To what do I owe the pleasure good sir?" I mocked him in a voice I had always imagined the guy on the Pringles cans would have, couldn't resist. He dressed like a Titanic survivor with a fortune to match. Every jab I could take at his high collar façade earned a grin from me.

  
 "I will be hosting a little soiree tonight and I would be enthralled if you could attend. The theme shall be something akin to Fight Club. Every boss will be bringing his or her most experienced fighter and they will be battling it out for a grand prize." His voice had that air about it that he was talking down to a low life even though he was no better than the rest of us.

  
 "Who's going?"

  
 "Well would you rather hear what you can win-" Penguin began but I wasn't having it. I shuffled in bed and Roxanne let go of my arm to grab hold of my bare chest pulling herself even closer to me. My cock pained at the contact.

  
 "I've got everything a man could ever dream of right now. Who is going?"

  
 "Ahhh I see the Police Chief's daughter is a delight then? Good, good. I would be pleased to see her accompany you and your men tonight. She can be our guest of honor." Penguin said and I knew he didn't mean that. He had something up his sleeve and it had to do with my lovely lady. But as often one did, when one sees an open door for some mischief and a good night- one walks right through.

  
 Doesn't mean I wont bring any of my own toys to the party. Or machine guns.

  
 "Ya know bird boy we'd love that. But you keep skipping around my question."

  
 "Mr. Freeze has accepted my invitation as well as some of the aspiring mafia leaders of the smaller families. Catwoman informed me that she will be on her best behavior if she decides to attend. Riddler was delighted to join us, as well as Bane. Those are the guests thus far. I would venture to guess there should be anywhere from thirty to fifty people in attendance and that is including everyone's entourage. The party begins promptly at ten this evening and do have your fighter ready to go by eleven." The phone disconnected and I was already scheming. I sent a text to everyone who was already at the warehouse to get creative in case the party went south. I didn't want to come up empty handed especially if this was my chance to really show off my villain skills to Roxanne.

  
 I put my phone back on the night stand moving her a little bit. Shifting her weight around and trying to get comfortable around me Roxanne went to move her arms and ended up placing her right hand on my lower stomach directly above my morning wood. I groaned wanting her to be awake so I could try and coerce her to touch me. But I knew the longer I waited and the harder I chased her the better it would be to finally have her. We had only been together three nights. I had time to be patient and to really savor her oppression- it would make the taking of her ten times more delicious.

  
 Now that Brokeback Mountain was out of her life I needed to give her the chance to tell him that. If she feels like she had the power in this break up and wasn't forced into it by what I had shown her- hell if I even help her with it, it would make my chance of seeing that perfect body sprawled out on my mattress increase. And nothing made me happier than the thought that the weak flame she felt for me turning into a forest fire that would burn her from the inside.

  
 I got up and dressed hesitantly not wanting to leave that beautiful morsel in my bed alone. Making sure to snap a quick picture before I left I made my way down to get ahold of the boys. If the boys picked up Steven and had him at a coffee shop by three then Roxanne could run into him on the way to the book store I was sending her to later today. It would be perfect and totally coincidental and completely not arranged by my middle school sex drive of a mind. Kenny and Geraldo could accompany her and if she tries to run I'll just shoot Ricky! Gotta make a mental note to tell Geraldo that so he keeps a good eye on her.

  
 I decided to stay a little longer than planned at the warehouse when I got involved in one of the bombs that was being prepared. I wanted it just right before we planted multiples around Arkham Asylum for the mass break that would be happening next Tuesday. After tonight I was going to be all business. Too many of my favorite guys and gals had been sent to the looney bin after getting sloppy with some odd jobs. The mentally insane were always my favorite and I felt honor bound to let them wreak havoc around the city. They did such a good job at being a menace to society I hardly had to give them any instruction.

  
 At five in the afternoon I got a text from Geraldo saying they were on the way back to the penthouse with Roxy and Kenny in tow. Apparently it went well- or at least she didn't try to pull any funny business and was now sitting silently in the back seat of the Tahoe they were hauling her home in. Step one was complete. I asked them when I should be home for dinner and they said to give her some time that she was "grieving." Geesh girls were so emotional. I decided three more hours then I'd hit the road. All the bombs were done and now it was time to start getting the guards ready. Making the phone calls took the remainder of my evening and I was rushing back to Gotham to the penthouse surprised at my hope that Roxanne had another marvelous dinner waiting for me.

Plus there were all the toys I was going to bring with us to the party. Gotta keep everyone on their toes.

  
 Exiting the elevator the boys greeted me outside the door. They said she was in poor spirits even after the trip to the book store that put about a two hundred dollar dent into the Roxy fund. Money wasn't an issue, but I still liked to be frugal. That's why I loved bombs. They blew shit up without breaking the bank. Kenny and Geraldo bid me goodbye and Kenny even asked me to be extra nice to Roxanne. What a sweet idiot. Walking through the door I was greeted with the sweetest of smells coming from the kitchen, and a cookie sheet that was flung in my direction. I jumped out of the way just a second too late and it caught my shoulder. It was still hot from the oven and it burned the shit out of me.

  
 "You think you're so sly don't you?"

  
 "As a matter of fact yes, but what I do?" I was trying not to laugh but the sight of Roxanne in my apron with oven mitts on each hip angry as all hell was an absolute delight. I couldn't have been happier to see her fuming. A smile crept onto my face and she began hastily taking off her oversized mitts.

"You know what you did! You set me up to run into Steven! I was a wreck! I broke up with him on the spot and ended up throwing coffee at him before I left!" She didn't scream at me but her voice was raised. I never noticed before but her eyes were green and they seemed to be alive with electricity. I was so turned on but I was trying to contain myself. How I appeared to her was far too important in this façade of kidnapper-gangster-hopeful-lover. Taking a tentative step forward with my hands raised to the sky I tried to make myself seem less threatening.

  
 "Roxy, now just calm down-" That was not the right thing to say. She threw the mitts at me and grabbed the plate of cookies that had just begun to cool and began pelting me with them. I was able to grab one and plot it in my mouth. Snickerdoodles. My favorite and most ridiculously named snack. "Baby these are really good doodles, please find different ammunition. I'd like to have the rest of these later."

  
 The high of seeing Roxanne so angry really was different. I wasn't angry with her at all. In fact I was impressed she sniffed my plot out so quickly and decided to confront me about it. But I had to put her in her place. It was the only way she'd know I meant business. And the only way she'd know I was keep good on all of my bad guy promises. I rushed her and grabbed both of her hands, spinning her around and pinning her down on the countertop. Her face pressed up against the cold granite made such a loud smack I almost pulled back in fear I had really hurt her. But her struggling ensured me she wasn't out for the count.

  
 "Listen here ya little brat. I have no problem with slamming you around this kitchen and anywhere else I want so long as you are acting like a little shit. Why don't you be a sweet little Kitten like you were last night?" I mused into her hair, bending over her and pressing on her with more of my weight so she couldn't struggle any longer. Her feet could barely reach the floor and she was on her toes. From this position I could feel that voluptuous ass of hers pressing against me and it felt like a dream anytime she wiggled against me.

  
 "Because I haven't smoked my own weight in marijuana today!" She huffed against the counter.

  
 "Well maybe we should do that again before heading out tonight. Penguin's gonna make you his guest of honor at the Iceberg Lounge. A lot of Papa Bear's best friends are going to be there. I bet they'd looooooooove to see you and get their hands on you."

  
 "You can't be serious. I'm not going."

  
 "Oh but contraire Pierre, you are! And if you fight me again I'm taking you in nothing but your birthday suit. Which I bet is especially pretty when you're blushing. Not like you were your first night here... you were pretty damn drunk." At those words she stilled completely, remembering the first night here. What she didn't know is she passed out next to the island and vomited all over her ball gown. Not like I hadn't seen my fair share of messy gals but this one was quite different. I had to grab scissors to get the thing off of her and her bra and panties were just causalities in my efforts to clean her up. After wrapping her up in a nice blanket I placed her on the couch- there was no way she was going to mess up my bed. But I regret not admiring her body while I had the opportunity so easily presented to me. She seemed calmer now. Her breathing was level and slower than when I had first pinned her. Before speaking she let out a long sigh as if to say 'I give up now.'

  
 "If you let me up I can set the table. I made lasagna... and snickerdoodles." Roxanne whispered. I didn't waist a moment and was all smiles as I sat at the head of my table. Like a king in his castle. Roxanne was quick to join me with two plates filled with the most mouth watering lasagna I had ever seen. Before digging in I hopped up to the fridge and grabbed two beers, she raised an eyebrow at me.

  
 "What? It's America and Daddy wants a beer." I said and i could see the idea of a smile passed her face but she resisted.

  
 "But we're eating lasagna."

  
 "E vogilo birra!" I responded so quick she did a double take. The smile that was trying so desperately to hide couldn't contain itself any longer.

  
 "You know Italian?"

  
 "Kitten do you forget I work with the mafia some times? I know a lot of languages. Wanna make sure that our translators are doing their jobs right... and that nobody is trying to pull one over on me." I retorted. After that she smiled softly and it pulled at my heart. Peeking her interests reminded me of what Chase said, and maybe this was my chance at sharing a new experience with her. Try and teach her some Italian- or even better Russian. I bet that would be a hoot. Once dinner was done I told her I'd be picking out her dress for the night. I wanted every villain in Gotham to know what a beautiful and classy lady I had snatched up for myself. Party time.


	8. The Iceberg Lounge

Forest green silk with a slit all the way up to my hip on the right side. The green dress flowed all the way down to my ankles where strappy pumps laced around my feet giving me that life that seemed to make my ass look fantastic. I was beside myself looking in the mirror. It was a sight. It wasn't low cut like the last dress, but actually was collared at her throat with a purple chain. Truly beautiful but I was still absolutely frightened to wear it outside this bathroom. Joker was begging me to come out with sweet words and positive thoughts. No makeup. Simply long hair that cascaded down my pale shoulders. I felt really pretty in such an organic way that I had never let myself see or feel before. I came out to see Joker in a purple tuxedo and his back turned to me, fixing the watch on his wrist. I coughed and he spun around and his lips dropped in a dramatic show then giving me two thumbs up.

  
 "Good enough for me." He extended his hand to me waiting for me to accompany him down to the lobby and into the waiting limo that would carry us to the lair of evil as I came to think of it. As flattered as I was by Joker's choice of dress for me I was still incredibly mad at him for forcing me into an enclosed space with a person who had just broken my heart. What I couldn't bring myself to tell Joker was that Steven didn't even try to defend himself. He just let me break up with him and I could tell- he was incredibly relieved. It made it all the worse for me.

  
There would be a car in front and in rear of the limo Joker and I shared filled with the rest of his posse. My new best friends Kenny and Geraldo would be coming along with some more body guards and to my distaste... the den mother hooker Joker had so delightfully fucked right in front of me along with her prettiest ladies. When everyone got inside their cars I saw her blow a kiss at Joker and he winked at her in response. Despite being furious with him it irked me to see him acknowledge her. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the mad man.

  
 "Gotta keep the ladies happy." He responded casually as he ushered me into the car. The drive wasn't bad and Joker was trying his best to feel me up the entire way. My hands were crossed over my chest and I refused to look at him only moving to slap his wandering fingers around the hem of my dress. He chuckled at every refusal. Soon we had arrived and I was a little regretful I hadn't taken Joker up on his offer to get me high before coming here. I was so scared. I knew these people. These were the wanted posters that hung in my dad's office. These were the people who he hunted relentlessly. But soon I would be sipping on martinis with them surrounding me in every direction. The car stopped and I couldn't bare it any longer. The fear was real.

  
 "I'm not going in there. I can't. They'll eat me alive."

  
 "Oh no Kitten, everybody in that snow club knows not to lay a hand on you." He patted me on the leg reassuringly. But I shook my head. I couldn't do this.

  
 "Please don't make me go. I'm- I'm really scared." My voice was trembling and so were my hands. He grabbed one with his right hand before pulling out his phone to show me something.

  
 "Roxanne if any of them so much as look at you funny, this is what I'll do to them." And he handed me the phone. There was my best friend in the hospital. Covered in bandages and presumably asleep. You could see the blood soaking through the white gauze and his face was scrunched up in pain. Oh my god Chase. His hand had a cast on it and it looked like he had broken some bones. "That boy looked at you funny. Not funny ha ha. But in the way that screamed he needed to be taught a lesson. Now I'm going to get out of this car, you're going to grab my arm and come with me, or else. We have to be inside there tonight. Am I crystal clear?"

  
I was horrified. His crazed and demonic temper did what he was famous for doing only to my longest and dearest friend. I looked at him and nodded biting my lip trying not to cry. I didn't know what made me more terrified; the club before me or the Joker beside me. He allowed me to walk beside him without holding on to me. I imagined that showing up to a part his competitor was throwing had to put him in quite the professional mood. If you could ever consider being a professional criminal a real thing. But he wasn't being real. Well, as real as I knew the Joker. Any time he was close to me he would cross his arms and have at least one of his men in between us. At home he was as close and touchy as he could possibly get. What game was he playing?

  
 As soon as we entered we heard a slew of applause mixed with boos and hisses from the various villains inside the well lit parlor. A club? No this was more like a speak easy. Classy but dark with beautifully dressed servers gliding around the room serving all sorts of things. Food, drugs, drinks. Everything you could want. I was appalled to even see some of Joker's men ravishing a young woman to the side. Taking their turns pounding into her. But I tried not to waiver. I tried to be strong.

  
 "Chief Sharp's daughter I presume?" I heard from beside me and there stood the Penguin. Rich, smart, and well connected. He hid behind the guise of class but really he was an oversensitive bad guy with a soft spot for dramatics in his own way. Joker made the introductions and winked before leaving me- THE BASTARD. He left me with one of my father's most wanted! My train of thought was pulled back to the present when Penguin began to speak once more. "I do hope you have a splendid evening. I made sure all the guests know to behave themselves around you. But I cannot promise they will refrain from speaking to you."

  
 "Thank you, that's very considerate of you. I appreciate it."  I was putting on this façade that would make me seem brave and stoic but I felt like it was like wax on my skin making me translucent and slimy towards the Penguin.... and those listening in on our little conversation. 

  
 "Penguin you're making the little girl uncomfortable." I turned to my left to see a figure appear to my side. Catwoman. I could only stare at the Chaotic Neutral female in pure curiosity before she spoke again. "Don't you have a polar bear to subdue or some cliché like that?" 

  
 The Penguin bowed and left us. Catwoman moved to stand in front of me for only a moment before taking me by the hand and leading me to a table in the middle of the club. From the angle I could turn in any direction and see a scowl directed at me.

  
 "Don't look at them. Now tell me. What are you going to do?"

  
 "What do you mean?" I replied. A waiter came to us with a few drinks and also offered us some cocaine. Catwoman shooed him away once grabbing the drinks saving me from anything more than a light buzz.

  
 "With Joker? Your bruises are only a light brown. He hasn't beaten you. I don't understand." She was wearing a floor length black lace gown. The gown had this way of making her so fearsome. She didn't look sexy like the other woman- she was wise and graceful without caring about anyone else in the room. Except for me. I wondered why.

  
 "Not to sound petty, but what's in it for you? Knowing what I have planned?"

  
 "Look around the room. I'm serious, glance around. Count how many woman are in here who are wearing gowns instead of holding serving trays or pasties." She raised her eyebrows at me. I was dressed nicely and so was she, and across the room was a woman in green. No, she WAS green! Oh my word it was Poison Ivy. She was here. And she was in a floor length green gown that was a shade darker than her skin. But looking further I could see no one else. There were only men in suits and those who served them. Hench men, body guards, crooks, and just hype men whose only purpose was to make their bosses feel great about themselves. "You're different. And not in that justice kind of way. I can see it in the way you look at these people."

 

 "What do you think I see? I'm terrified here."

  
 "Don't lower yourself to that emotion. You look at them the way an academic looks at a book. Like a challenge to be understood. Why don't you pursue it?" She lowered her voice and placed the drink to her lips never dropping eye contact with me. This was one of those moments only woman understand between each other. In a room full of listening men she had to be careful but she was trying to drop something- and I had to be clever enough to pick it up.

  
 "I don't know what you're implying-" I tried to reply with but her eyes told me to silence myself. The confident and strong woman with absolute carefree dominance of the conversation loosened her professional grip for just a second. In that second her whisper became barely audible and I damn near broke the table leaning in to listen.

  
 "Listen to me. You have the chance to do what nobody else has ever done. Be the woman on top. Be the woman who sees everything and lives. Take note of it all. You are an outsider here. Don't let that enable you from looking at things from a fresh perspective. It might make a fabulous read one day." Catwoman winked at me, and without another word she left the table putting on her mask of sultry burglar once more. Why did she stop to talk to me? Was she really trying to give me something worth my time or was she just another trying to fuck with my mind? I searched for meaning in that odd little conversation as I gulped my drink, finishing it in seconds. Nothing came to mind so I looked around the room shocked to feel that I was looking for Joker. My safety net.

  
 I didn't have to look for long. There he was surrounded by his miniature harem of women. But I couldn't find the Hooker Den mother. Where was she? My timing couldn't be worse. She was walking right towards me. I couldn't get away when she was practically on top of me.

  
 "Roxanne. I would love to finally say hi. I'm sorry I haven't come to speak to you sooner." She couldn't be more than five years older than me. But I felt completely outranked by her.

  
 "No no, don't be sorry." No matter my silly little distain for her I felt bad for her. I mean I intruded on a private- given fucked up- moment between her and Joker. Her platinum blond hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she wore nothing more than a mini skirt and a leopard bra. But damn did she own it.

  
 "Oh shit- I'm Leann. Sue told me how the other night you-"

  
 "I'd rather not talk about it thank you."

  
 "You know he talks about you right? You don't have a single thing to worry about from me."

  
 "Why would I worry? He kidnapped me and he's tortured you and so many other woman." I replied in a dry tone.

  
 "Woah honey, you don't have to get defensive with me I get it. He's a whole different brand a lunatic. And you can't stay away for long. Just don't beat yourself up when you give in." With that she gave me a flip of her pony tail and turned away to march towards some men from Mr. Frost's crew. Everywhere I looked I couldn't escape that the people around here found me utterly bound to Joker. I was trapped.

  
An announcement was made by The Penguin that the fights would begin shortly on the second level of his club. Joker walked over to me and grabbed my hand without me reaching out for him.

  
 "I see you're making gal pals. Fantastic." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. I looked up at him unsure.

  
 "Are you more excited about me getting cozy with Catwoman or Leann?" The hint of smugness edging in my voice. I was surprised I allowed myself to feel slightly happy that it bugged Joker.

  
 "Neither. I'm going to have a talk with the both-" We were walking with the crowd and there were eyes staring daggers into me... and into Joker as well.

  
 "Please don't!" But at my exclamation he grabbed my arm with his steel grip and pulled me to the side away from the moving traffic to the stairs. He backed me up against the wall and pinned me there with his hands on either side of my head. Trapping me against the wall. Leaning his head down to my ear he whispered icily:  
 "Don't interrupt me. Not in front of a large crowd and not at home. I won't have my mind changed. Even by those innocent lips of yours. Not ever. These people will kill at the slightest sign of weakness. And I will not have my main squeeze undermining me." At the word squeeze I noticed his hand trail down the side of my dress and stop right where the slit in my dress met my hip. His words were tainted by the sound of threats but his hands spoke volumes else ware.

  
 "Mr. J, I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

  
 "And you won't ever again." With that he did something I thought him above doing. The contact of his hand on my face was brief but incredibly painful, knocking the wind out of me. The slap earned some cheerful expressions from the criminals looking at our quarrel and I could feel the weight of the situation pressing on me. I was a prisoner and now a victim. But I wouldn't be for long.

  
 That's when Catwoman's remarks slipped back into my train of thought. The implications were now crystal clear to me and I grasped the gravity of the work I could do. The things that could be done by my hand. If I could sway the Joker in any of his dealings... I could make a better man from it. And if that didn't work. I wouldn't ever be able to forget it.

  
 But maybe that was the point.

  
Joker strolled away from me and it took me a moment before resuming my stride beside him. Seeing me to his right seemed to put him back in a good mood his smile playing upon his face again. Reaching the second floor where a beautiful fighting ring awaited I could see the fighters at the side of the ring. Kenny! Oh no! My sweet protector and listener. After the Steven incident Kenny walked along side me the entire time in the book store patiently taking in every single word I had to say about the books and even about my feelings. His brain had been damaged from the Penguin's attack but his heart was still pure and wonderful. He never said a word only offering me his smiles and sympathetic hugs. 

  
Kenny would be our fighter for tonight and with everyone gathered around the ring sitting in rich leather chairs I was completely engrossed in what was about to happened. There was no more fear as it had turned into intense focus. I can remember everything. I wouldn't miss a detail tonight. Joker led me to the row closest to the arena and sat me in a chair next to his.

  
"Excited for your first fight Kitten?" He asked resting both his hands on  either side of the chair. He looked so elegant and dangerous. But my concern for Kenny outweighed my disturbed fascination with the man who had just hit me.

  
 "Kenny won't get hurt will he?"

  
 "Kenny's gonna make us real proud. There's a reason I make sure he guards your ass." That last statement was more of a mummer and I didn't think it was meant for me. More of a reassuring statement for The Boss's ears only but I had picked it up none the less. Joker was keeping his hands to himself now after our spat and I was very aware that he was trying to be distant. The eyes around us were directed to him but swerving to me occasionally. You'd think with all the hype the people might notice the fight that was about to start. Catwoman gave me a nod from the other side of the arena- apparently her man would be battling Kenny first and I was apprehensive. Stepping into the ring with his rival Kenny seemed calm and focused more than he ever had been around me.

  
 A ring of a bell and the battle had begun. All I could think of were all those Rocky movies I had been forced to watch with Chase as a kid. He even made me act them out always making me Apollo. So fucking weird. This fight was different. There was no proper form, no way of doing things by the book. It was raw and there was a sense of urgency as if there was more on the line. It made me fearful. Kenny was ripped off the floor by his leg and dangled in the air, an incredibly hard feat to do considering the man was a giant! Kenny bit the man on the leg so hard he ripped off a chunk of his thigh. The man screamed a terrifying wail and released Kenny who immediately pummeled him. He was on top of his assailant pounding his fists into his face.

 

"Primal aint it kitten?" Joker asked taking my hand with his right, as his left hand was clenched in a fist on his lap. He was incredibly engrossed by the action.

  
 "I've never seen anything like it." I replied shakily. I was still nervous from Joker's earlier strike towards me but he seemed to get excited by the fight. With every jab Kenny got in Joker would whoop in fierce delight. If Kenny would falter Joker would yell and clasp his hands together as if to spur some emotion from the beast of a man. People were screaming and emotions were high. Kenny didn't seem like he could take much more of the assault and I couldn't hold back. I stood up and screamed for him too. But it wasn't in hatred or even of the spirit of fighting. I was screaming for my friend to make it out alive. A flash of eye contact shared between us was all it took. Then Kenny's strength became uncontained ferocity.  Kenny slammed the man so hard on the mat that the screams of the crowd were put to a halt as the defining crack of the man's back made its way to everyone's ears. The man lay there silent and Kenny stood over him breathing heavily.

  
 "We have our first winner of the night!" Penguin shouted happily and the crowd went mad. Joker leapt up and was shouting and I couldn't help but clap my hands in relief. Kenny rushed over to the side of the rope closest to us and I gave him two thumbs up. He bared his bloody teeth in a tired smile at me and I beamed at him just grateful he was alive. I looked back at them man on the mat who was being dragged away thinking something wasn't right.  
 

"Why didn't anyone stop Kenny? Why wasn't the fight stopped?"

  
 "Don't be so- fuck Roxy come on. It's a villain fight- we don't fight to win. We fight to stay alive." Joker responded. I raised my hands to my mouth to conceal my horror. Kenny could have died. The sweet man who rushed up to give Joker hugs, the same man who let me read to him and cry on his shoulder like a long lost friend, he was risking his life for some sick entertainment. I got up from my position in my chair and walked over to the ring. The hoards of people were still rowdy and waiting for the next fight which was between one of the Penguin's men and a fighter from a little mafia family. Kenny was beside the ring in a chair and I crouched down next to him.

  
 "You did so good buddy, I'm so glad you made it."

  
 "I... won!" He sighed a big breath and lifted me off the ground to sit on his lap holding me in a death grip. He rocked me slowly while he grinned a bloody smile. I suddenly realized this wasn't a display of affection so much as it was a much needed reassurance that he was okay and that he was proud of what had happened. I let him rock me for a moment before patting him on the leg signaling it was time to let go. He didn't listen and held me tighter.

  
 Joker watched the latest fight from his seat, seemingly unaware of my reunion with Kenny until those eyes- the ones that stole my reserve and made me question every moral I had ever had made their way to mine. He blew me a kiss but I looked away.

  
 "Why... don't... you... give... him... a... kiss... back?" Kenny asked harmlessly. It was the way a child would ask a question that would normally hold so much implications but when asked by such a kind heart seemed so earnest.

  
 "Because he's a bad man. He hit me."

  
 "That's... not... very... nice.... But... people... do... crazy... things... when... they're... in..." But I turned away refusing to listen to the rest of his statement. Oh no no Kenny. This isn't some Stockholm Syndrome story of love or obsession. This was kidnapping and fucked up beyond belief.

  
 "Thanks for holding onto my girl Kenny. I think I'll take her back now." Joker said. I didn't even notice his arrival until he had his hand to Kenny's shoulder making Kenny push me onto the floor in a rush. Joker grabbed my hand and escorted me to a bar to the far end of the arena where only a bartender stood watch. The others too obsessed with the action occurring. "Trying to make me jealous?"

  
 "You? Jealous? Impossible." I said, I flagged down the bartender and asked him for something strong. He handed me over a brown colored liquid and I smelled it. Smelled like camp fires and made me incredibly desire a cold fall evening.

  
 "I know! I'm quite a level headed gentleman." Was he trying to make a joke about himself? I chuckled right before taking a sip of the smoky liquid which was a mistake. The drink was impeccably strong but Joker was watching me. So with tenacity I shot back the entire glass and wiped my mouth on my hand which made Joker raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  
 

"So what do you win tonight if Kenny wins all of the fights?" I asked hoarsely. The drink stung and left an unpleasant feeling inside of me but I tried not to let it show.

  
 "Oh Kitten. Kitten, Kitten, Kitten. I'm coming out a winner tonight no matter if Kenny does. Drink up you're gonna need it." Joker slapped the bar twice and the bartender gave me another of the amber liquid and I took this one with the same speed as the last. When I was done Joker escorted me back to the arena where we sat down and I sat next to him. Once I was down he lowered his head and tilted it my way shaking slightly. "Now why don't you come and sit on Daddy's lap?"

  
 Considering the last rebuttal knocked the wind out of me I hesitantly got out of my chair and slid onto his lap. I settled my back into his chest and he was stall enough to see over me as we sat together, his arms wrapping around me to hold me tightly to him.

  
 "You drive me wild Roxy, ya know that? There's nothing I won't do for you and I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm at work, when I'm asleep, when I touch myself in the fucking shower. It takes everything in me not to rip your clothes off when I come home. Every time you fall asleep and snuggle up to me I become a mess. Anything you do sends me into a downward spiral and I become a teenager again." He moved his hips against my backside and that budding heat inside of me turned into smoky desire. I didn't dare move back into him.

  
 "If memory serves me correct, you slapped me just an hour ago. I'm not sure I take your word for face value." I tried squirming away once more to fight his advances towards me. I was becoming confused at the anger inside of me mixed with the arousal. Joker could sense my inner tension and growled.

  
 "Owwww that sassy little mouth is gonna get you hurt. I like that. And don't you worry your pretty little mind about that little love tap. I just want people to know I've got you under my thumb."

  
 "It's not about that Joker."

  
 "Then what is-"

  
 "You lied to me. You said you would never hurt me but tonight you broke that rule. Just when I-" I couldn't finish my statement. I was starting to not care that he was a killer. A maniac criminal. He was starting to become endearing to me. But that slap grounded me and I was resentfully grateful for that. I knew I couldn't stay but for as long as I was with him I'd keep my guard up- and look for any opportunity to escape.

  
 "I didn't really consider it meaning that much to you, Kitten. I promise to make it up to you."

  
 "Fuck you." I spat at him in my most sinister and hate filled voice trying not to get overly emotional and cry. He laughed. But then something changed. I felt his body stiffen. His head jerked up and  he shifted me to be next to him on the chair instead of on his lap. He looked me in the eyes with a serious expression before he continued.

  
 "Yeah I'd like that very much. But before that promise me something." His eyes were shifting too quickly and it was making me nervous.

  
 "What?" I whispered over the fight barely audible even in my own ears.

  
 "Trust me, if only for the next five minutes. Got it?" His eyes were wild with fire and he was asking me even though it was more of a demand. He was giving me the choice even though he wasn't getting any choice in the matter. We locked eyes and I made my decision.

  
 "Just for five minutes."  I nodded and said that statement simply.

  
 The room then exploded in a burst of sound and color and Joker threw me to the ground and covered me. I closed my eyes and could only listen. I heard the sound of gunfire. Explosions that shook the room and me to my very bones. But there he was on top of me, one hand shoving my head down so I couldn't even try to look, and the other wrapped around what I assumed was a gun, because some of the bangs shook more of me than others. I heard laughter from him and heard sobbing from the people in the room. I tried to keep myself together but I was screaming in the fire fight. Soon I felt arms lift me and I saw Geraldo who was bleeding holing me as he ran for the door with Joker and some of his men in tow. There were at least five of his people who I saw laying on the floor. Geraldo saw one of the cars we had used to get here and almost took it but a scream from Joker alerted him to another car.

  
 An unmarked van was close by and Geraldo tossed me in so quickly he didn't check to see who was inside. A man by the looks of it who was waiting for other people to join him- not some clad in dress clothes as we were. I landed in his lap while Kenny was busy climbing in the front and getting the car to start shifting it into first gear, the man I landed on grabbed me by the throat. I wasn't seeing clearly and couldn't breath. Gasping I almost blacked out before Joker intervened.

  
 "Get your paws off my lady." Joker jumped into the car last, following every one who was able to run with us. He had made sure I got in first but hadn't checked to see who I was with. At that moment he ripped the man off of me and chucked him outside of the moving car. I could see a theme of not closing doors before movement so I latched on and saw one of Joker's goons roll out onto the street, immediately getting hit by a car following us, before the door finally closed and we were rushed away. Joker looked at me breathing heavily and said, "You actually thought I would fucking hit you."

  
 "What?" I said looking at Joker. My dressed was ripped and I was covered in blood that wasn't my own.

  
"IF PENGUIN SAW HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO ME HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. Did it not occur to you that when I said 'these people will kill at the slightest sign of weakness' I was speaking literally? Jesus, Roxanne you are so fucking naïve." Joker screamed inches away from my face. I was so confused. But the confusion began to melt away to more understanding. Penguin was watching very carefully and Joker had to put up his boss man front. He treated me like one of his whores all that night because in the end- they were all accounted for in the cramped little van. None of them were hurt. And neither was I. But Joker had to play the part of evil and manipulative pimp- even convincing me, so that I wouldn't be disposed of.  
 

Right?

 


	9. Scream for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! The first installment of smut!

I was crying. The entire ride home I couldn't contain my tears and I sobbed into Leann's shoulder. I was nearly broken after seeing all those people and how the bullets left them unrecognizable. I had been shielded from violence my entire life, even now being surrounded by it, people were working to protect me. Joker shoved Leann away and pulled me onto his lap murmuring something into my hair as he brushed his fingers through it trying to calm me.

  
 "Shhhhhh. Shhhh. It's alright Roxanne. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry." I  couldn't believe it. He was apologizing to me. Making it mantra like as he repeated it over and over again on our ride back to the penthouse. All I could do was cry in his arms. Once the van had stopped I looked around. Geraldo was there, a large Latino boy next to Joker, and all the woman. We had lost more than I had thought. Kenny wasn't accounted for. The van door opened and Joker scooped me into his arms refusing to put me down even as I wiggled trying to free myself.

  
 We made out way up and Joker allowed body guards to patrol the hallway but not to enter the room once we were inside. I was mortified at the events of the evening, but now my face had hardened into an emotionless mask to protect myself from more panic. We got inside and Joker didn't even stop- moving us up to the bedroom. He set me on the bed sitting at the edge before lowering himself down to face me.

  
 "I know you might be a little frazzled right now but I'm going to check and make sure you're not Swiss Cheese. Can you take off that dress?"

  
 "I'm sorry it ripped on our way out-" I almost began crying again but Joker shook his head and sighed.

  
 "Baby I can get you another one don't be sorry. Now will you please do as I tell you? There's a lot of blood on you and I don't know- fuck I have to wash you off."

  
 "Okay." I stood up and slapped his hands away as he tried to pick me up again but he bared his teeth and forced me into his arms carrying me into the bathroom. He set me on the sink as he turned on the faucet to the shower letting the bathroom get foggy with steam.

  
 "So fucking stubborn. Why didn't you fight like this when I took ya? Hmm?" But he wasn't going to get an answer from me. No sir. I was trying to hold myself together. Once the shower was on I looked at him for the first time since the club and saw a cut on his neck. It looked like one of the bullets had just barely missed him and grazed his skin. Blood was slowly trickling down onto the collar of his tuxedo. The purple now splattered with red.

  
 "Joker?" I asked, he was beginning to undress himself with no protests from me.

  
 "Yes Kitten?" He looked up while he was tossing jewelry onto the floor.

  
 "You're bleeding." And I pointed to his neck, he moved to the mirror behind me and looked at himself dabbing at himself.

  
 "Well would you look at that. The Pen-goon almost got me. It's not too deep though, once we take a shower I'll stick a Band-Aid on it. But first I need to check you out. Can you stand up by yourself?" He asked me. I nodded but gladly took his hand as he let me use him to balance myself. Once on the floor I realized one of my shoes was broken making me five inches shorter on one side. Joker was smiling trying to hide the fact he noticed. I just tore off the other shoe from my foot and slowly raised the dress over me then dropping it to the floor.

  
Once the dress was off I expected Joker to take a moment to look at me. To stair into my soul with those eyes and then kiss me, but he almost rushed me and grabbed my arms. His hands moved over me touching every place that the blood soaked through my gown to see if I was hurt. His eyes didn't move over me like the sex crazed fiend he paraded himself as around me normally, but he looked on me that a potter looking on to his creation to find imperfections. He walked around my body to examine my backside, gripping my legs and poking at me from all angles to see if I would yell in pain but I stood silent. When he was satisfied that I was okay he dropped to his knees in front of me and placed a kiss on my stomach hugging me tightly.

  
 "Thank God. Oh my God I thought they hurt you. You were crying so hard in the car- and you' never done that before- I was so fucking worried." He nuzzled into me and I almost couldn't hear him because he was muffled by my stomach.

  
 "But you slapped me. In front of all those people. You really had to?" He tilted his head up so that his chin rested right above my naval. I gently grabbed his face so he couldn't turn away from my question.

  
 "I do have a rather... harsh reputation with the ladies. I needed everyone there to look past you. And nothing makes people avert their eyes than when a man hits a lady. Sad fact of life Kitten. Can you ever forgive me?" Those eyes. Those damned blue eyes that made their way into my every emotion were asking me to forgive a moment that made me a humiliated victim, even for my own protection. I let go of his face and stepped into the shower that had successfully fogged up the room. The spa like shower had faucets all over making it rain from every direction hot water.

  
 "Are you coming?" My voice had to be louder than the water and I saw Joker turn in the little entry way to and from the shower. I had begun to lather myself up in the shower, the smell of masculine soaps surrounding me and clouding my train of rational thought.

  
 "Do you want me to?" I nodded and he wasted no time throwing off the rest of his tuxedo. He looked a lot like me, blood everywhere and tired as hell. I was still drunk and swaying slightly in the shower. Soon he hopped in and was standing close to me. A small and shy smile crept its way onto my face as I looked to him.

  
 "It's my turn."

  
 "Wha?" He returned the smile but his was more curious.

  
 "You checked me. Now I'm going to look over you. I see your neck but what if you are hurt somewhere else?" He shrugged not really concerned with his body but it seemed concerned with me. It seemed that my concern from him was a direct line to his groin as he began to grow more firm while he stood there in front of me. The water was rushing down the both of us as I tried to remember how he poked at me and did the same to him. I decided to walk to his back, knowing I would chicken out if I had to stare at his in that deliciously naughty spot much longer. His back was sprinkled with tattoos and I used my hands to trace the lines of them. Every so often I would press on his back to feel the muscle absolutely in amazement that he was so incredibly built. I moved my hands down lower and lower until one rested on his backside that was pale and tatt-less. M fingertip trailed over his left ass cheek making him jump and I was almost concerned except I saw no blood and no cut.

  
 "Fuck that tickles, Kitten." I heard him chuckle as he playfully swatted my hand away from his bottom making me move lower. I bent over slightly, still standing behind him because I wouldn't trust that man not to try something if I were in front of him, and he allowed me to run my hands over every inch of rock hard thighs. With the events of the night I was so out of sorts and my mind felt like I was in a very realistic dream. I was getting nervous because soon I'd have to face him and look over his front and I just- didn't know what I'd do. So I put that off for a moment longer and lathered up some soap deciding to begin washing him. I had never touched someone so intimately before and I didn't know if he must have done this kind of thing time and time again because he didn't even flinch. He just let me run my hands over him washing the marble statue that he was and admiring the occasional darkening of his skin where a tattoo resided.

  
 It was time. I could no longer hide from him as the water rinsed him off and I knew I needed to see if the rest of him was okay. The memory of him looking at every detail of my body sparked a concern in me that he really took the time to make sure I was okay. And I needed to make sure he was okay. I walked around to face him and he was looking down at me. Waiting with both his hands balled up in fists and his cock standing at full mast. Oh God. I tried to keep a healthy distance between us but that massive cock kept getting closer and closer until I realized Joker was now moving. He was walking towards me and I kept backing away as I tried to look at his torso for injuries.

  
 "Stop that! I need to make sure- you're- not- hurt!" I slapped his chest and it made the most delightful sound mixed with the wetness of the shower. A moan escaped my lips as Joker placed his hands on either side of me trapping me between him and the wall. There was no escape and I knew it was only a matter of time until my hard exterior dissolved.

  
 "Roxanne, that knick on my neck is all. I was just being nice letting you conduct your physical. I need something else."

  
 "What?" I was breathing heavily and the heat of the shower making the fire between my legs grow. Plus that cock. Oh that sweet, beautifully thick cock. I had never really been in a position of real desire before. I had known what it was like to want- but never knew what it was like to be wanted in such a brazen display before. His arousal was evident. And I was so glad that the only thing that hinted at mine was my breathing.

  
 "Roxanne, pretty please, touch me." He was breathing just as heavily as I was but I don't think he was near as scared. I wanted to. Damn I wanted to touch him. But I didn't have the slightest clue as to what I was doing! What did he want! Do I get down on my knees? I mea- "Stop freaking out and grab my dick."

  
 My right hand slowly moved to grasp him and he exhaled an unearthly groan that was half need and half relief. I didn't move. It would take at least another hand and then some to completely cover him, he was so big and thick. I was so nervous. He laughed and I almost took my hand away embarrassed.

  
"Don't be shy Kitten you can hold me tighter. I'm not going to break." I tightened my grip and heard him hiss as he stepped closer to me lowering his head so he could watch me pleasure him. Moving my hand in slow methodical movements I started to get the hang of the it. He was grunting and moaning and the embarrassment I had felt moments ago had melted away revealing my own desire to pleasure him. I was doing this. His moans were for me. In the spur of the moment I was so hyped up that I lowered myself to my knees and looked up to him to see a look of shock as I kissed him gently on the very tip of his manhood. I trailed kisses up and down his shaft hearing a slew of profanities spilling out of his mouth. And with every curse I found myself gaining confidence until I felt bold enough to take him in my mouth, using my other two hands to pump him where I couldn't fit him in any more. He was gently thrusting his hips so that he could gain more control over the situation but I knew he was holding himself back so that he wouldn't hurt me. At one point he lowered his left hand to cup my face.

  
 "Look at me." He commanded. I didn't, couldn't, would never! I sped up my pace and bobbed my head up and down his length as I began to move my tongue. But he said it again only in a more threatening tone. I couldn't hide any more and with his cock filling my mouth I stared up into the eyes of the beast. He was smiling down at me as he stroked my cheek lovingly. It made me want to undo him. To have him falling apart at the seems. I moaned realized how incredibly turned on our intense eye contact was making me and he shuddered. The moaning? I continued with gusto making sure I batted my eyes every now and again. His grunts were becoming more strained and his hips began to feverishly move. Soon. He was going to come soon. And at the moment of his release he pulled out of me and came on my face. "You're incredible. And you're all mine."

  
I wasn't even in the least bit ashamed as I sat there on my knees with the water washing away the proof of his desire from my face. He grabbed me and gently lifted me up kissing me with passion. Our tongues were moving against one another and neither one of us could contain our moans as our bodies pressed together in the heat of the shower. I needed him.

  
 "I... Joker.... Please" I couldn't string the words into a demand as I was hoping to do but he seemed to get the gist. I thought he was going to make me beg like he said he would but he took pity on me. He kissed me again before turning me around and bending me over slightly so that I had to place my hands on the shower wall to not fall over.

  
 "Don't worry Kitten I won't let you fall. Daddy's got you." And there in that raspy confession I understood the appeal to the term Daddy. It wasn't some sick incest kind of deal. He was my protector and guide through this new world of sexual exploration. I felt the tip of his cock rub up against my slick folds but he wouldn't go in. With one hand he held my hip as if it were the only thing tethering him to the earth and with the other he toyed with me, moving his cock from my entrance up to my clit and back down again in a never ending cycle of delicious torment. I pushed my hips back and whimpered trying to get him to fuck me. My desire was controlling me in such an amazing way and I had given up trying to be worried about it. I was allowing myself to be panic free and feel the pleasure as it came. The moment I gave up my reservations Joker knew and he pushed into me filling me to the hilt. Then his menacing low voice gave me a new command. "Tell me how you want it."

  
 "Be gentle. But mooooooove." I nearly sobbed as I begged for him and slowly he began to pump into me from behind. Now with his other hand free he put it on my hip holding me close to him. We settled into a rhythm that curled my toes and made me forget where I was. He dipped his torso lower so that he could reach under me and play with my clit. Moving his hand in circles that I never knew could make anyone feel so electric I began to yip and cry out in pleasure. 

  
 "You. Are. Mine. You. Got. That?" The speed of his hand on that beautiful bundle of nerves of mine was picking up and his cock felt so incredibly big inside me I had never felt so fulfilled sexually. I couldn't stop myself once I began getting closer to my own release.

  
 "Yes Daddy I'm all yours." My arms were weak against the wall, I could feel all the muscles in my body simultaneously working harder than they had ever worked before. A tight coil being wound inside of me.

  
 "Say it again." He pumped into me faster as he demanded I declare myself for him.

  
 "I'm all yours Daddy."

  
 "Scream for me when you come." That was it for me. The coil snapped. At the top of my lungs I screamed for him in that term of endearment that now sent a shock of pleasure coursing through my body. My orgasm was shaking me and was beginning to ebb when he reached his own giving a few final thrusts in me before pulling out and helping me back to look at him. My legs were horribly shaky and I was afraid I would fall. "Careful Kitten, don't worry I've got you."

  
As he said that I smiled at him and he caught it before I let him hold me. He picked me up and carried me out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around me before setting me back on the sink where this all began. I saw the tatters of my dress on the floor and the remnants of his tuxedo as he dried himself off. Once we were as dry as we could be I made my way to bed with him following close behind me. He pulled me under the sheets and close to him as sleep took me only moments later. My last thoughts were of the Joker and his smile before I began to dream and even there in my dreams the Joker made his way to torture me there.


	10. A Morning In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus I lost internet connectivity in the house for a bit.... but here's a bit of smut to make up for it!

My dreams that night swirled and melted around each other for what seemed like an eternity. Roxanne screams of delight turning to wails of torture until my body had enough and I was allowed to enter the real world again. The bedroom was dark and Roxanne as per her norm was laying beside me on her back. The blanket had been pulled down to just below her waist not caring to cover up those amazing tits of hers. Last night had been an incredible surprise. I thought she was going to hold out on me longer. I wasn't disappointed, oh no, it was like an early birthday for me. And I intended in celebrating every time she'd let me.

  
I took my hand and trailed my finger tips down the valley of her chest and pulled the blanket down so she was barred to me. Those dresses I kept her in that showed off her every curve didn't do her justice. She should be banned from wearing clothes after seeing her naked in my bed. Every breast was more than a handful and she was soft and cushy from every angle. Holding her in bed at night was just the appetizer but fucking her was the main course.  She shaved herself impeccably but not having the supplies here, little prickles of hair were beginning to appear on her legs and at the apex of her thighs.

  
 Fuck me, if there was a drug like the one this girl made me feel like I'd be using every day. With her pussy wrapped around my cock so tightly I was grateful she asked me to go slow with the first time or I would have busted within seconds. Now as she slept I wanted to take my time again and explore her. Freckles were sprinkled over the parts of her body that would show in a bikini and I wondered if she was outside often letting the sun cover her alabaster skin. As my gaze dripped lower to her pussy I was happily surprised to see the glistening of wet so early in the morning. It couldn't be more than five in the morning and here Roxanne was wet and ready her thighs showing her wet dream proudly. An opportunity like this would only come once in a life time.

  
I scooted down the bed and gently moved in between her legs, taking a risk. I kissed her thigh which caused her to tighten her legs around me making me groan in anticipation. This was going to be grand. Every day dream that consumed my free time seemed to be filled with the idea of burying my face in her and consuming her until she begged for mercy. In my fantasies she would give me that look of 'how dare you!' as I would drive my tongue into wild circles as her audacious stares turned into gracious moans. I couldn't wait to see what she'd do. Before moving in for the kill I couldn't resist inhaling and appreciating her for everything she was when she wasn't looking. Now she was calm and relaxed but I knew she could still fight- could still strike back. And that's what I loved about her. She wouldn't strike back when the moment called but she would fight me when her emotions called her. It was a fact I was ecstatic to learn about her. As smart as she was she wasn't ruled by facts like so many were. Roxanne didn't fight me when I took her at City Hall because she loved her father too much to see him take the fall for her. But she did try to fight me when I pushed her into a decision with Steven. She was all about the heart.

  
My restraint held me in a position of admiration looking at her beautifully wet pussy for more than any dream of her had kept me. But after the moments grew long and my appetite for her grew great my kisses from her thighs moved closer to her core and my tongue dared to explore where it never had with her. My lips moved over her beautiful and pink folds for a kiss to start the festivities, Roxanne sighed in her sleep. I couldn't stop myself and began to devour her lapping my tongue over her and around her cushy pink pussy. She was perfect squirming around my face and moaning finally lacing her fingers around my hair and pushing me closer as my tongue found a home around her clit. The moans leaving her mouth became the cries of pleasure i heard last night and I watched as her climax rocked her body.  Only when she settled down and took her hands off my head did she open her eyes to look at me.

  
 "Good morning?" She shakily asked. My chuckle was low and filled with satisfaction.

  
 "Is that a question Kitten?" I crawled up the bed and she grabbed my face pulling me to her. She kissed me with a fever and intensity that made my morning wood pain from anticipation. Our tongues pushed against each other before I pulled away from her to play with her amazing tits. Fuck me. Pushing them together and laying my face on them wasn't enough. I wanted every part of her to know my lips and my touch by heart. So I took one of her nipples in my mouth while I played with the other- pinching, pulling, and biting my way into her memory.

  
 "Joker please, I need you." She moaned just as I was giving her the perfect hickey.

  
 "Soooooo impatient. If you're good I'll let you ride my cock but until then I'm going to play with your nipples until they're purple." I whispered to her as I gave her nipple a twist that was a little harder than it needed to be. She yelped and tried to take my hand away- that wouldn't do. I grabbed her hands and held them above her head while my mouth continued leaving dark love patches on her breasts. She'd have to wear a fucking turtle neck outside if she wanted to hide the evidence of what I was doing to her. My cock was beginning to throb for her so I allowed her hands to be free as I laid my back down to the bed. "Roxanne, come to Daddy."

  
 She didn't move for a moment but watched me wearily. Her eyes conveyed the dilemma that plagued her- she was unsure. Her emotions must have been high and all over the place last night surviving the club and she allowed me to take her. But now I was telling her to take me by inviting her to be on top. I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb across her knuckles as I looked at her. Her alabaster skin had had blushed from her orgasm giving her this cartoonish quality that made me incredibly horny. Her disheveled hair cascaded down her shoulders covering her breasts. I couldn't wait much longer and I tugged on her silently begging her to fuck me. Her lips trembled but she moved to get on top of me. I was giddy.

  
 "I've never done this before." She whispered nervously so I kissed her gently before nudging my cock against her wet and ready cunt. I grabbed her hips and positioned her better so that she was ready to take me.

  
"You haven't done a LOT of things before me Kitten, but that's what makes it so special." Mounted on top of me I slowly pushed her onto my cock until she used momentum and completely took me in. The entire time not breaking eye contact which made me smile at her. "God you feel so fucking good. Pick a speed baby I'm just along for the ride."

  
She began to move very slowly taking all of me in with every delectable stride but soon her pace quickened. Sitting up she began to bounce on my cock and my moans mixed with the slapping of our skin. I was meeting her thrust for thrust and our eye contact never faltered even when I slapped her ass. Her mouth popped open when I spanked her and she groaned loudly. We were like that for a while just watching each other fuck and it was incredibly consuming. I could stay there in that moment for the rest of time just having sex with Roxanne. She placed her hands on my chest and took our fucking to a new level really putting some strength into her movement which broke my eye contact.  
 

"That's right baby, keep fucking me like that. Just. Like. That." I was about to burst and couldn't keep this up so I reached for her clit and began to rub with gusto. It only took moments before both of us snapped and were riding out our mutual orgasms. She fell on top of my chest and I embraced her, wrapping her in my arms. "You sure you've never done that before?"

  
 "Why, was I bad?" She raised her head to look at me bush i shushed her and pulled her back to me.

  
 "No no no no no. Shut up. You're better than ya think. We are going to have soooooo much fun together." I soothed her worries as I pet her hair as we laid together still wet and tired from our sex.

  
 "What are we doing today?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

  
 "Oh geeze let me call my secretary and see what's on the docket."

  
 "Ahh so you don't know."

  
 "Yeah I have no fucking clue. Maybe set the Iceberg lounge on fire. Who knows." I shrugged and she giggled. I lived for that giggle. She slipped off of me and got off the bed stretching her arms high about her head before slowly walking to the bathroom. Once she closed the door I cleaned myself up before she got back. As she moved closer to my spot in bed a thought occurred to me. "Kitten, can you teach yourself just by reading about it? Memorize it?"

  
 "Almost- I tried learning piano from some theory books once but that didn't work out. But for a lot of other stuff I can. I remember a lot though. I can remember every recipe I've ever cooked and the proper steps for building certain things and tying particular knots for camping." She crawled back into bed with me still naked. Ahhhh its the little things.  
 

"If I give you some books to read, can you tell me what you find out? I'll make it worth your while. "


	11. Lights, Camera, Drill Time

Joker made a call and within thirty minutes Geraldo and a big Latino guy came through the door carrying some very big books. By then Joker and I were downstairs and I was cooking some breakfast. There was just something about bacon and pancakes that made everything from the previous night melt away. But seeing Geraldo made me think of Kenny and I ended up asking what happened after he tossed me in the car.

  
 "He showed up this morning with two gun shot wounds in his arm and his shoulder. We took him to Gotham General." Geraldo informed me and it felt like a weight was lifted off my heart. I was so relieved that I demanded the boys join us for breakfast to celebrate, an idea that made Joker choke on his coffee.

  
 "But this is my breakfast." Joker said with some entitlement. That cracked me up, was he really being jealous over me trying to share some food?

  
 "Yeah well i don't see you cooking, sit down at the table boys! Would you like coffee?" I spoke cheerfully but the boys looked at each other with some tension. Joker's eyes watched them carefully.

 "No thank you ma'am we have to be going now." The other henchmen said and Geraldo nodded in agreement. I pursed my lips together and just shook my head. After they left I placed a plate filled with breakfast food in front of Joker who was smiling in triumph.

  
 "I win." He said with a mouthful of pancake.

  
 "Really?" I asked sitting next to him with my own cup of coffee and food. Joker threw on some silk pajama pants but didn't put on a shirt allowing the scratches I had left on his chest to be on display. I didn't notice until I was closer to him but couldn't do anything about it now. While in the closet he tossed me a nightgown that was actually decently modest instead of fabric sex.

  
 "You're all mine. I don't want to share." He replied simply shrugging his shoulders. Eating our breakfast i took one of the books that the guys had brought and looked over the cover.

  
 "Architecture and Structure Code. Are you trying to build something?"

  
 "Spoilers. Get to reading Kitten, I'm going to go. I'll text ya before I get home." And with that Joker pulled out a cell phone and placed it in front of me. When I turned it on there as the screen savor was a picture of Joker standing half naked in front of the bathroom mirror.

  
 "You take selfies?"

  
 "Hell yeah I'm a handsome fella. And Kitten whoever you text, and whatever they send back, gets sent to my phone. So I'll know if you're being naughty. Same with whatever you do on the internet." Joker got up and grabbed our plates to clean up. I remained at the table and took another book in hand- An Architectural History of Gotham. Was Joker trying to build something or tear it down? I thought it might be best to start with the History book before getting into code considering it might be a good introduction into the world of buildings. So I grabbed the book and my new Joker phone and trotted upstairs thinking that the rooftop might be the best place to do this. Passing the bathroom I caught a glimpse of Joker putting on his war paint before heading out. I had never seen him do that before this moment and didn't put much thought into it.

  
 "What are you going to be doing today?" I asked from the frame of the bathroom door. Joker looked at me in the mirror and smiled as he smeared red paint on his lips.

  
 "Gotta start making plans with the boys about what to do about Penguin. Someone thinks its okay to take cheap shots at me and that wont do." He shook his head at the last word and clicked his tongue against his teeth repetitively. He was wearing maroon pants and had already put on his shoes but didn't have on a shirt. His tattooed upper half was also dotted with scratch marks from our coupling and it made me bashful to see it. I looked to the floor. "Ahhhhh honey are you embarrassed of the love marks ya left on me? I couldn't be more proud. In fact I'm not wearing any of my necklaces so all the boys can see. Besides the ones on you have got to be worse by now."

  
I huffed in frustration and marched to the winding stairs that lead to the rooftop. Curiosity from Joker's comments made me want to take a peek at my breasts but I knew I could better examine myself after he had left and I'd have the privacy to do it. The sunrise over Gotham was grand and wonderful making me excited for the day ahead. Maybe I could text Shannon and after a quick explanation of Joker will be seeing anything you and i send to each other' and 'Yes, I'm okay' maybe I could grab lunch with her. Have one of the guys bring me to a place she can meet me and we can get together. The pleasant thought was unrealistic and more of a fantasy but I still clung to the hope maybe Joker wouldn't care and would allow me to see my a friend or two.

  
I began work on the large tome and found it surprisingly simple. Technical terms were kept to a minimum and i expected this was an introductory level book for Architects. When you get into a book that you find interesting time does surprising things. I didn't even notice it was past noon until the phone dinged. It was Joker obviously- asking me to send pictures of whatever I was making for lunch and to make something even better for dinner. I rolled my eyes and deleted the message. But I hadn't eaten since six in the morning so the thought of a food break had its own appeal.

  
 I happily skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen with my new items and just made myself a PB&J a true culinary classic. But of course no PB&J would be complete without a glass of almond milk. I looked at the phone and wondered if i should indulge him but the thoughts that plagued my mind weren't of him. They were of us. Thoughts of him digging his hands into my hips as he fucked me in the shower. The look of dark pleasure that consumed him as we rode out our climax. The way his cock felt inside me. It was sinful but so intoxicating and all consuming. Being with him sexually made me feel powerful in my womanhood. When Joker looked at me like i could melt him with my eyes- I felt like a goddess.

  
I decided to snap him a pictures of my silly lunch despite the fact he was probably expecting another fabulously prepared meal. I'd step up my game for dinner. Barely a minute after pressing send the phone dinged in response.

  
 "Lame. Come on Kitten. Send me something mouth watering!" Did he just insult my PB&J? He was going to have to face retribution. And besides he didn't say it had to be food. I Turned the camera to front face and bent over the counter snapping a great cleavage picture while I took a bite of the PB&J. After a mouthful of almond milk to wash the sandwich down the lit up with a response. "DADDY LIKE."

  
 I couldn't help but smile and I finished my lunch while contemplating dinner. I didn't want a fussy ordeal so I threw some things in a large crock pot and set it on low. A soup at home kind of night sounded great, and maybe I could toss together some dinner rolls right before. I'd decide more later.

  
 The phone buzzed again.

  
 "More." Was the single word response of the criminal.

  
 "More of what?" I knew exactly what he wanted. But it wouldn't be easy, as much as I wanted him to show he wanted me i wanted him to be crazed about it. Show me how much he wanted me.

  
 "You know damn well! Show me your boobies!" Joker responded  but I wouldn't dare. Teasing was one thing but actual nudie pictures? Oh my gosh I would never. I had never been asked for them before not from Chase and definitely not from Steven. But the thought made me wonder about his comment from earlier about the marks on myself. So I walked to the half bath and removed my night gown to be greeted with a sight I didn't know how to process. It looked like I had the purple chicken pox only with hickies all over my chest. There was no exaggeration that i looked worse than he did.   
 I threw my nightgown back on and stormed up the stairs to be back on the roof. Light agitation at all the marks Joker had left me began to melt away as i read more of the work in front of me. The book was filled with basic structure concepts and weights that could topple over a building and how certain metals used to construct them could make something bend in the wind. I was really fascinated and before I could stop myself I grabbed the phone to text Shannon. She was one of the three numbers I had memorized by heart.

  
 "Did you know there are ten million bricks in the empire state building? Like seriously that many." I hit sent and realized Shannon would have no clue what number this was. I began writing up a response that would cover everything she might need to know.

  
 "That's random. I did not know that about the Empire State Building. I'm sorry to be rude but who is this?"

  
 "Shit sorry, it's Roxanne. Don't worry I'm okay. But anything you send to me on this phone and anything I send back will go straight to... him." In the time it took me to hit send and look over our small conversation Shannon had already replied. She was whip smart and efficient at anything that made her heart race including her job and her friends. It's one of the reasons I loved her so much.

"Roxanne Bernadette Sharp thank God. I love you so much. I've been so scared he killed you, Steven told us he saw you but that you left shortly after. John and I have been over at your Dad's house every day this week. Please tell me as much as you can without jeopardizing your safety." As I read her message my hands began to shake and tears welled in the corner of my eyes. Knowing she was with my Dad everyday was a great comfort but her and John were just too good to me. They always were and I felt so guilty in that moment that here I was playing this fucked up game of house while my family was worried about me.

  
 "I'm so sorry Shannon." Was all I could manage to send back.

  
 "No, I will not accept that. You have done nothing wrong." The phone dinged in response and it just made me love her even more. But the dinging continued and I realized I was getting a phone call. I picked it up and it was Shannon's voice- she was crying like me. "Has he hurt you?"

  
 "Yes and no- it's weird i don't really know. Gosh I miss you. I know it's only been like four nights but it feels so much longer."

  
 "What happened with Steven? He's being so weird and won't talk to us anymore." She asked me genuinely confused. Such a normal question to ask from your best friend that i was almost angry because she didn't know! She's my best friend how does she not know everything that is happening in my life?

  
 "Turns out he's gay so I broke up with him. Joker had some guys follow him and they took pictures to prove it. I am less than pleased." I chuckled out in an exasperated tone. She didn't know because I had been kidnapped, duh.

  
 "Do you think that The Joker might be lying to get you further away from-" Came her slow and logical tone she used whenever I was being a little irrational. Many nights of over thinking and worrying had been put to rest and brought back to reality with that voice.

  
 "You see I thought the same thing until I talked to Steven. He... he didn't even fight it Shannon. When i confronted him he just let me yell at him and end our engagement like it was nothing. He didn't even say sorry. I threw coffee at him."

  
 "You've had a really bad week."

  
 "I must agree with you." I sighed with my response. She was right, it was a bad week.

  
 "But Roxanne please- if it's a call he can't hear you in real time. Tell me all you can."

  
 "He said anything that gets sent to the phone or from it he will know about- same with anything I do on the internet."

  
 "Roxy please tell me where you are."

  
 "I'm on top of a skyscraper in the middle of the city, I can see-"

  
 "Ahhhhh, Ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaa."

  
 Oh no, oh no, please no. My frown got larger as I got up from my chair on the rooftop. I was pacing back and forth shaking my head.

  
 "Joker please-"

  
 "Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne. I give you an inch and you walk a mile. I'm going to have to punish you for being naughty. And Shannon too." Joker's menacing laugh was what stopped me in my tracks when I was trying to tell Shannon where I was. The line cut off after his statement and the phone shut off completely without my say so. Fear immediately replaced all the guilt, all of the pleasure, all of the mixed emotions I had been feeling the past few days and I remembered what a truly terrifying monster Joker was. The thought of Shannon inside the room across the hall from the half bath made my stomach turn. I wasn't just crying now. I was sobbing. I didn't know how long it had been but I was still crying on the rooftop when Kenny came up to get me.

  
 "The... Boss... wants... to... see... you... now..." Kenny said as I sat unmoving in the chair. I was probably a wreck and I was too tired from crying to turn around.

  
 "He's going to hurt my Shannon." I replied and Kenny came closer and I saw his arm was in a sling but he was still in his typical suit.

  
 "I... know... I'm... sorry..." He held his hand to me and we held hands for a moment before I got up and followed him down the winding staircase to the bedroom where Joker was waiting for me along with four other men in suits. They were holding what looked to be camera equipment. Joker was smiling his usual evil smile and opened his arms wide looking as if he expected me to hug him. I was not.

  
 "Roxanne! I decided to get into movie making!" Joker said wrapping me in his arms without my say. He was moving from side to side taking me with him swaying. With my face buried into his chest I didn't see what was happening but I could hear movement and Joker brought us all downstairs leading us into his tool room. In the middle of the room sitting in a chair bound and gagged was John Mint. When he saw me his eyes widened but he made no noise. It looked as if he was already a little bruised from however Joker got him here but he looked fine other than that. Once inside the room Joker began giving commands. "Set everything up, and get ready. This wont take long. Bill, ya got the connect ready to override the news feeds? Great job pal, proud of ya. Whenever they catch on just cut off the camera so they can't find us."

  
The four men were walking around the room and setting up lights as well as mics as Joker stayed with me, one arm wrapped around my shoulder keeping me tightly confined to his side. After a moment he waved his hand at Geraldo who had slipped into the room without my notice and he replaced Joker's hold on me only from behind, each arm laced tightly around my torso and arms so i was trapped to watch what was about to unfold. As Joker walked around the room talking to the men Geraldo lowered his head down to me and if he did not do so I would have mistaken his whisper to me as him mumbling under his breath.

  
 "I'm so sorry for what you're going to see." That made me shudder. His low voice was tainted with regret but he did not release me or go to move. I could only watch as Joker stood next to John as the men behind the camera told him it would begin in ten seconds. They counted down and Joker straightened his shirt that was still unbuttoned down to his navel and gave me a wink before licking his lips at the camera.

  
 "Three... Two..." And with one the guy pointed to Joker.

  
 "Good evening Gotham! It's The Joker to interrupt your evening broadcast with an announcement. Today someone made the not so bright decision of trying to find out where I keep the Chief of Police's daughter. If anyone else, police or not, tries that- this is what I'll have my boys do to them." Joker walked over to the wall that held all of his knives and guns that I was sure he was going to stab him but what he took off the wall sent new ideas of torture into my mind. He brought over a screw driver and turned it on high and before he did anything he just stood there to watch John squirm. John was terrified but he tried to keep calm not making a sound even as he tried to escape his bonds on the chair. Joker took the drill and placed it on John's right knee drilling inside of his leg.

  
John let out a blood curdling scream that no gag could contain. My eyes kept shifting from the tears falling down his face and his knee that was being contorted and broken by this drill. The whizzing of the drill as it collided with bone is something that will live with me the rest of my days and soon I began screaming too. Geraldo tried to cover my mouth but I bit his hand. John's pain was my pain and everything he was going through was because I had been taken in the first place. John looked to me pleadingly and I began screaming for Joker to stop. Joker was in his own private paradise drilling into John and would let nothing stop him from permanently crippling him. Cackling like the lunatic he was he didn't hear when the camera guys said that the feed had been turned off and regular news had resumed- hell I barely heard it over my cries.

  
We just stood there and watched Joker tear apart John's leg. Only when the blood spilling out of John's leg soaked through Joker's clothes and John had finally black out did Joker remove the drill from and throw it down. Joker wasn't laughing anymore and the look in his eyes was more than murderous.

  
 "GET LOST! And take stubby with ya." He screamed, Geraldo let go of me and everyone collected the various items along with my friend and left. I turned and walked to the kitchen where I sank down and cried. My only safe haven, where I could create and destroy as i pleased. I heard foot steps echo from the hall towards me but they changed direction and moved upstairs. After a while of sitting on the floor I got up and turned off the crock pot and tried to eat something but my heart wasn't in it. I couldn't take a bite without feeling so completely wrong in the situation that I just walked over to the couch and laid down.  
 

We spent a week like that. A full seven days where I stayed downstairs and refused to look at Joker. I moved like a zombie whenever he was close, just getting up to make food and presenting it to him, once doing so I'd return to the couch where I would read or just sit there. Joker wouldn't look at me either. He made now announcement or sentiments expressing concern for me, so I took it as a sign that his interest in me was fading. But at this point I didn't really care.


	12. Stitches

 I was woken up from a late afternoon nap by the sound of my book falling from my hands and landing with a thud onto the floor next to the couch. Joker had left early in the morning and I was just about to finish the first architecture book when I had dozed off. The next one I'd be taking a crack at was about weight loads and more technical issues when it came to buildings. Architecture was beginning to become beautiful to me in an almost scientific way. I was learning the rules and how to's about the buildings around me from country side to the city and everywhere in between. I left my emotions out of things when I opened up any book and I was healing myself through the exploration of educating myself. Books were my great distraction from the immense pain I could feel. My heart was pained from what had happened to John but Joker had left me to my solitude when I wouldn't respond to his jests.

  
Joker tried the day after to get me to be friendly but once he saw I was more interested in the books he gave me he left me to my business. I cooked and he would clean up but I refused to even turn my head in his direction. He hurt my friend- more than a friend. John was Shannon's husband and therefor my honorary brother. The sights and sounds from that night would hit me in a wave of memory randomly throughout the day and I'd fight the urge to cry. I heard the front door unlock and expected Joker to waltz in and rush past me to his bedroom until he'd hear the kitchen timer go off. But the unlocking of the door sounded frantic and uncoordinated which drew my gaze away from my book. It was Joker alright, but didn't waltz in. The moment the door swung open he yelled at whoever was behind him, "Fuck off I'll go see a doctor if I need one tomorrow."

  
 I watched carefully as Joker slowly lumbered in and made his way to the kitchen to place both his hands on the island before his knees buckled under him. I shot up and my protective instincts kicked in even if I was mortified by his actions- I still hated to see people in pain.

  
 "Where does it hurt?" I knelt beside him as he pushed his back up against the kitchen island so he was sitting.

  
 "I'm not going to a fucking-"

  
 "I'm not going to make you go to the doctor just tell me what's wrong. I know some first aid from being a camp councilor." Not to mention I was one of those weird girls who were obsessed with medical dramas on television so to keep up with the terminology I read anatomy books from my father's study. Reading anything and everything ran in the family and Dad always encouraged my love for books especially technical ones.

  
 "So I should have been blown up a week ago to get you to talk to me again? Good to know Kitten." He chuckled and grabbed his side. I pulled his hand away to see blood. I got up and started working around the kitchen opening cabinets.

  
 "Where's your first aid kit?" Opening and closing draws was getting me nowhere and the quicker he would tell me the quicker I could help him.

  
 "Do I look like the kind of guy to have a first aid kit?" He responded sarcastically.

  
 "Fine, can you take off your shirt or am I going to have to cut it off?" I walked back to Joker with a pair of kitchen sheers and didn't give him time to decide as I delicately pulled the fabric away from his skin to gently cut it away from his body. He winced in pain and hissed low as I got the shirt off of him to see about three metal shards sticking out from his bloody side. "Do not move. I've got to get some wet towels and remove these metal shards. You might need stitches. I won't be able to know until we see how much blood will be coming out."

  
 "Can you sew me up Doc? Am I going to make it?" He said as he looked at me sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes before chuckling. He was loving all the attention he was getting from his injury just from falling over in the kitchen. Before I searched for some kitchen towels I made sure to slap his ribs right above his wound close enough to scare him. He groaned in mild amusement but I could feel the undertone of pain that came through. Once seated with the towels and some vodka I was ready for the crappiest medical procedure of my life. I scrubbed my hands in scalding sink water before sitting down and Joker was looking up at the ceiling fan trying his best to stay chipper. I began cleaning the area around the shards of metal- they had the most peculiar shape.

  
 "Again what in the world happened?"

  
 "Batsy almost got me goooooooood. Here I was minding my own business walking down the lower streets, and boom here he comes. Made some sort of bull shit promise to save you, blah blah blah. I don't even care. I got a few good shots in before he got some too." That's when I noticed the shards were bat shaped. In a strange sense Batman and the Joker were a real match for each other each having a flair for dramatics and symbols. I grabbed one of the water soaked towels and pulled at the first metal bat. Joker yelled in surprise but the bleeding wasn't too terrible so I grabbed a towel and dabbed some alcohol on it before pressing it to the wound. That really got a rise from him.

  
 "Stop being such a baby I'm trying to help you!" I yelled back at him before pushing away his hand.

  
 "I'm not being a baby that fucking hurts!"

  
 "If you're good and don't fight me you get a lollipop or a toy from the toy chest." I jeered at him. He closed his eyes and smiled with his head still tilted towards the ceiling. He really didn't want to see himself like that. The next bat blade was deeper than the first and when I touched it I realized I would have to jiggle it around to get it to uproot itself from Joker's flesh. It wasn't pleasant but I did it with surprising speed while keeping my hands as steady as possible when wiggling metal out of skin. Joker didn't even make a sound as I proceeded to the final bat it coming out easier than the first two. Once they were all out I doused a towel with the remaining vodka to clean the wound before cutting a towel into strips to act as bandages.

  
 "I'm not sure if you need stitches still. Can you please call one of your guys for real medical supplies? I'm sure you've got a doctor under your thumb." As I looked at the wounds they dribbled out blood and were rather jagged in shape. He needed stitches and I was going to have to give them to him which was not a welcomed idea.

  
 "I don't like doctors- but if you were a doctor I'd make an acceptation." He beamed at me as I was tightening the pseudo bandages around his ribs.

  
 "Stop trying to flirt with me I'm still mad at you." I said raising my eyebrows in frustration. He was a real pain in my side- ha. Oh god he was rubbing off on me. He shifted his weight so he could reach into his pants to pull out a phone and dialed a number before handing the phone to me.

  
 "It's Terrance- tell him anything you think I need and he will get it for ya. No doctors. I mean it Kitten." He sounded stern so I didn't try and press my luck. I was going to have to make the best decision I could with little medical knowledge and absolutely minimal training.

  
 "Hello Terrance? Yeah I'm going to need supplies to give stitches, make sure it's still in the packaging so it's sterile, and bandages of various sizes. Can you bring them to me up to the penthouse as soon as possible? Thank you." I waited on the line for him to repeat what I had told and once he did I ended the call. Joker reached out for the phone but I slapped his hand away and went straight to look up videos about giving stitches. When he saw what I was doing he laughed incredulously before allowing me to educate myself. He motioned me to sit next to him under the kitchen island so he could watch the videos with me, occasionally commenting about how gross it all was.

  
Thirty minutes later and about seven different how-to videos later a man with a shopping bag came into the room to give me the supplies I needed. I wasn't pleased when I saw what I was going to be working with. He had brought fishing wire, gloves, sewing needles, two pairs of tweezers, and numbing spray. Along with those supplied he brought tiny little band aids and one long strip of wrapping to cover it up. Joker demanded his goon leave before I begin. I cleaned up the area and asked Joker to lay on his side that wasn't bleeding and place his arm over his head so his ribs were barred to me. My hands were shaking and I was breathing heavily but I reined my nerves in because I needed this to go well. For me and for him.

  
 "Kitten ya got this." He whispered gently which brought back memories of how tender his voice could get. How sweetly the words could be when they poured out of his mouth in genuine fashion.

  
 "After this I demand some weed." I said thredding the needle, I was ready and it was time to get this hillbilly procedure over with. Three wounds, shouldn't take more than twenty minutes.

  
 "Demand huh? I think I can manage tha-" I used the tweezers to hold the needle as best I could inserting it into his side. I kept reminding myself the basic principles for uniform stitches and Joker laid there perfectly still with his eyes clenched tight. The first wound already took seven stiches- and it wasn't the largest so we still had a while to go. Joker was tense and I felt the tension seeping into my hands making me nervous again, so I tried to life the mood with chit chat. "Funny to think a big, bad, killer doesn't like the doctor or blood."

  
 "I like making people hurt not getting hurt. There's a difference stupid- AH! Knock it off!" He said in a sassy tone of voice that was a little too confident for my likes. So I gave the stitches a tighter tug than necessary on the last stitch of the first wound.

  
 "Pretty confident for the guy who is getting stitched up by an angry lady." I said cutting off the wire of the first set of stitches. I was prepping the needle for the next wound while Joker let out a tired laugh.

  
 "Are you still fucking mad at me?" He asked moving his head up and down exasperated, as if I were being the difficult one! I didn't even dignify that question with a response as I set to the task of stitching up the largest of the three wounds on his ribs. This one was tearing apart a demented tattoo of the word SMILE on his ribs making the S look deformed. Aesthetics were going to have to take a hit because I was a newbie at plastic surgery. I did my best at connecting the skin so he'd have minimal scaring... I think anyways. Pushing through the largest one seemed to really set me on my A game and by the time I was ready for the last wound I felt like I had a steady enough hand and a sad amount of practice to do well enough not to cause him to flinch.

  
 "Don't move too much you don't want to rip the stitches out." I ordered as I grabbed all the supplies and moved them onto the island instead of hastily thrown on the floor previously. It was a half assed procedure but considering my preparation I felt an odd sense of pride when Joker sat up and looked at me with a smile.

  
 "Ya did good Kitten. I'm not worse for wear. How about that joint?" He asked me, I nodded my head without much emotion. I was ready to wind down my entire body felt like it was hyped up and ready to attack all of my senses going into overdrive. The room smelled like cleaner and blood when i realized Joker was trying to get up to get the weed but as he grabbed the counter with his left hand he winced in pain.

  
 "Let me help you, geeze! Don't use your muscles so much!" But scolding him did nothing to hurt his feelings- quite the contrary.

  
 "Sounds like you give a shit about me, I could almost blush." He said as I let him hold onto me for support. When he was up on his feet I moved to end our embrace but he wrapped his other arm around me to pull me in for a kiss. He was rougher with me in this embrace as well with his kiss showing me that even though he was weak he was still incredibly strong. My mind begged my body not to respond but gradually with his strong persuasion I relaxed into his hold and let him kiss me, taking control of my mouth with his. His lips were hard on mine and the metallic taste I found waiting for me was almost forgotten when his tongue forced its way skillfully to find mine. I willingly gave him any control I had and his domineering nature reveled in it.

  
 He moved me so my back was to the island and pressed me tightly between his half naked blood covered torso and the cold granite. In this kiss I felt resentful for the week I spent ignoring him- I could have been enjoying him, feeling his weight on top of mine, letting him give me the sweet release I had never before felt with a man. I had wasted a week being distant when I could have been fucking this wild man. He put his hands on my waist and went to move me on top of the counter so I could be at eye level with him but as he lifted me I could feel the strain it had on him and it made me pause.

  
 "We can do more of this later. Can we smoke?" I said in between labored breaths pushing him back a bit so I could look up at him. This man was going to be the death of my morals. I shoved that thought in the back corner of my mind as Joker scowled and pressed himself against me, he was hard and ready to take me and I was incredibly tempted to let him.

  
 "I have let you sulk around this fucking penthouse all week, watching you walk around in those slutty night gowns I picked out for you, and have respectfully kept my distance. We can smoke after we're done."

  
 "But your stitches! I Just put them in!" But he had had enough of my words, rolling his eyes he closed the space between us that I had created and refueled the fire with another kiss. Now his hands were moving from my sides to the front of my dress- the silk was delicate beneath his hands and I could see the idea form in his eyes as he broke away from our kiss to rip the dress from my skin. I took that tempting thought away and grabbed the hem of the nightgown to pull it over my head letting it fall to the floor. He groaned and let his head roll back for the briefest of moments before looking at me with hungry eyes.

  
 "The hickies aren't there anymore and I didn't even get a chance to look at them." His lip was over turned and his voice carried the feeling of a displeased child. 

  
 "You can always give me more Daddy." The remark slipped out before my mind had the chance to hold it back but I was glad. Joker lowered his head to my chest taking my nipple in his mouth while grabbing the other. He began to bite me delectably hard but instead of pushing him away I laced my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me as moans began to spill out of my mouth. This time he wasn't holding back, he allowed me to move and respond to his touch as long as I didn't shy away from it. He was rougher with me and the pain he worked into my nipples was soon hushed away by kisses and a hand that began to travel to probe my folds. When he found me wet and ready for him fingers weren't enough and he broke away from my breasts with a pop. 

  
 "Turn around Kitten, Daddy needs your pussy." His voice was stern and controlled which made me obey instantly. As I turned I could hear him unzip his pants and hiss in satisfaction releasing himself from his perfectly tailored pants as I braced myself on the counter. But as I waited I didn't feel him and I turned my head to see the absolutely overwhelming sight of him slowly pumping himself. I was completely bared to him with my upper half sprawled out on the countertop as my toes barely touched the ground. I looked at him in pure desire and extended my left leg so that it brushed up against his.

  
 "Daddy fuck me." I said using my toes to trail up and down his leg. The sight of him masturbating so close was intimidating but I was akin to a cat in heat- a slave to the need to procreate.

  
 "What do you say Kitten?" His eyes locked with mine as he spoke and I felt myself get even more wet. I couldn't take it.

  
 "Now?"

  
 "Ha, no. What's the magic word?" He chuckled and stepped closer placing a hand at my entrance teasing me. He wanted me to beg for him.

  
 "Please Daddy fuck me. I need you. Pretty please." As I spoke I felt the tip of him go inside me and when I was done speaking my mouth would close as I was moaning ready for him to take me.

  
 "That's right you do." He pushed himself in and we were tightly holding each other. My soaking wet pussy threated to suffocate him but he began to move. This time he was really fucking me. In the shower he asked me what I wanted, on the bed he let me decide, but now he was going to give me what I never knew I needed. Pounding deep inside of me I was shocked that you could feel so incredible without any drug, without any book, just by another person. It wasn't enough for him and he moved so that his body was half on top of the counter closely pressed against mine. Moaning alongside me he relentlessly fucked me with speed and strength that was borderline painful. My orgasm came quicker than I wanted and I screamed at it's intensity but more of the fact Joker didn't stop- he didn't even slow down. "Kitten you're doing so good for Daddy, keep it up. I've needed you so fucking bad."

  
 His pace was unrelenting and my post orgasm sensitivity made everything so much better. I couldn't do anything but tell him yes and just continue to get the best fucking of my life. Joker's hand snaked up my hip to grab hold of my hand as he held it and gently rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, a gesture he had done before. I was surprised at the small show of tenderness while he pounded into me and the overwhelming feeling that he was going to take care of me washed over my body making me tilt my head back to meet his in a kiss. As our tongues pushed together and our moans melted into one cohesive sound we both came undone and our mutual orgasms rocked us. Sweaty and tired I laid on the countertop completely spent. Joker took himself out of me and got up.

  
 "I'll get the weed Kitten. Meet me in the bedroom for round two." He winked at me before taking the hand he gently stroked to help me off of the counter and onto my wobbly legs. I didn't know if I'd have the strength to make it through the night if this was only the beginning.


	13. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry everyone about how long it took to update! I met an amazing man and ended up getting engaged so I haven't had any time for romance except in my own life. Now I'm back and the hiatus as given me some really good inspiration. I can't wait to let you guys in on the fun path I'm taking Roxanne and Joker on. Thanks for your patience and here's a short chapter to bring you back to the story!

Lumbering up to the bedroom where all of the recreational goodies were I quickly made work of the joint to bring back down to Roxy who was waiting for me curled up on the couch. Fuck me she’s gorgeous. The whole fucking week I would wake up in the middle of the night to find my bed angry and try my damnest not to drag her upstairs and fuck her wild. I could see she still was angry with me but luckily my brush with Batsy turned out for the best. Roxanne wanted most to be needed and to be useful. Cooking made her feel at home here but stitching up my shredded ribs made me need her help. And that was too good for her to pass up. Slowly the thought of making her more of an asset than just ass seemed to be a better way to tether her to me. 

 

“You’ve earned it Doc. Light her up.” I gave her the joint and a lighter and she set to work as I stared at her impatiently. Why was she so stubborn some times and so incredibly easy going the next? It seemed too normal. Too feminine. And not in that crazy way that men seem to view women. Roxanne knew exactly the appropriate moments to become enraged and when to be rational. I just didn’t know how to process her some times. She coughed loudly after inhaling her first puff and turned to look at me.

“What are you staring at weirdo?” She half smiled at me while keeping her distance. Her hair was messy and tangled from the fucking I gave her on the counter top and it made me smile.

“Nothing. I mean thanks for using me as cross stitch practice. I hope I didn’t fuck it all up with the fun we had afterwards.” I rolled my eyes trying to seem as unimpressed as possible when really the way she worked under pressure really set a fire in my imagination. Oh the work we could do together. Oh the empires we could build… or destroy.

“Well if you tore out any of your stitches I’m making you go to a real doctor and I don’t care if you throw a temper tantrum.” She inhaled again before giving me my turn with the cannabis. 

“I’ll try and be a good boy then. Do I still get a toy from the toy chest?” I replied playfully and licked my lips. She laughed and slapped at my arm.

“You’ve already been rewarded enough for tonight. You need to go to bed and rest. I don’t want you dying on me from complications of love making. Now go on up to bed. I’ll finish this then I’ll be up.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh so you wanna snuggle with me tonight do you?”

“Your couch is nice but the bed is nicer.” She replied and got up to stretch. Her curvy body expanded as she lifted her arms and her breasts perked up in the most erotic way. Her smile sent my body back to that paradise I experienced the first time I saw her naked in the shower and I immediately got rock hard. She took a long drag before grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the couch in the gentlest of ways. “Nice try mister, no round two until the stitches get better. Or I’m not coming to bed with you.”

“Party pooper.” I pouted my lips and she smiled at me. All was better now. I was almost forgiven. 

Then my phone fucking rang and it all went to hell.

Roxanne looked at me and went to grab the phone. I thought she was going to answer it but she motioned me to stay as she retrieved the phone for me while she mouthed ‘stitches.’ Once she handed it to me I recognized the number instantly and prepared myself for the worst.

“PUDDIN!” A thick accent erupted from the phone that even Roxanne could hear. 

Fuck.

“Hello Harley. How’s Daddy’s little monster doing?” I asked politely. Roxanne took a drag so big I thought she might finish the joint in one go. 

“There’s been some rumors floatin’ around that you’ve been stepping out on me Mr. J. I just thought I’d check up on you.” The voice sounded too calm. Too clean to be a normal Harley. This was bad. Just then the door to the apartment exploded and Harley came in with a bazooka in one hand and her baseball bat in the other.

Fuck.

“Hey Puddin.” She dropped the bazooka and lunged at Roxanne who was completely caught off guard. The baseball bat made contact with Roxanne’s face and she went down but as Harley lifted the bat for an upswing Roxanne managed to jam the lighted edge of the joint into Harley’s leg catching her off guard. Harley yelped allowing Roxanne to roll to the side narrowly missing Harley’s next blow. Roxanne wasn’t so lucky the second time and the baseball bat made contact with her ribs. I was proud she didn’t scream at the assault and soon Terence and Geraldo rushed into the room to rip Harley off of Roxanne. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MISTER J?”

“CAN’T YOU TAKE A HINT? I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS!” My stitches were oozing blood and I was crouching beside Roxanne’s naked and battered body. She was worse for wear. Broken ribs and maybe a fractured jaw. Fuck I was going to have to get an actual doctor to make sure she was alright. Panic rose up in me as Roxanne’s eyes met mine and they slowly began to well up with tears. But she wouldn’t say a word and closed her eyes as the biggest and most pitiful frown came on her face before she blacked out. I shook her to try and get her to respond but I thought she might have a concussion. “Terence, kidnap one of the doctors from Gotham General. I don’t fucking care who the guy is but make sure Roxanne isn’t dead. If she dies I will personally use your wife for batting practice. Geraldo take Roxanne somewhere safe and send Terence your location when ya get there. I have some unfinished business with Harley.”

The boys moved quickly. Geraldo wrapping Roxanne up in a blanket before cradling her in his arms and storming out of the apartment after Terence. A red haze began to move over my eyes and I was left with Harley Quin. My most formidable and manic ex girlfriends. I rushed her and wrapped my hands around her skinny little neck before pushing her up against the wall.

“You must be a fucking idiot Harls. Fucking crazy. Crazier than me! And that’s a dosey. That girl you just took a swing at? She’s my new toy and I’ll be damned if you break her before I can.”

“But I’ve done everything for you! I threw away my life! My career! All of me to become what you wanted! I did it all for you! And now you’re just going to toss me aside for that young-”

“Exactly! You’re boring Harley. You just threw yourself at me the first chance you got. The moment I batted my eyes at you, you bent over backwards for me. You weren’t a conquest. You were a free trial. And every damn day it’s the same thing with you. You need me to laugh at your jokes. You need me to kiss you. You need me to blah blah blah blah. I DON’T FUCKING CARE. You’re boring and predictable. And if I hear about you and Roxanne ever again I’ll grab you by the ankles and throw you off the top of this building. Or better yet I’ll leave you as a present for my favorite crime fighter.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She struggled against my hold but the fear in her eyes suggested she knew there was no doubt in my mind. If she so much as breathed in Roxy’s direction I’d have her tied up and left in the streets for Batman. I threw her to the ground and told her to get lost. If I ever saw her again I’d end her myself. Geeze its hard being a ladies man. I went to grab my phone but in the hustle and bustle of the babe brawl it got thrown to an unknown location. I quickly threw on some shorts and rushed down to talk to one of my guys about getting in touch with Geraldo. Finally after fuckdamn forever I was able to get him on the phone.

“Hey boss. She’s going to be okay, the doctor said it’s a minor concussion and she’s got two broken ribs on her right side. She’ll be right as rain in a month. We’re keeping an eye on her making sure she wont fall asleep.”

“Good, good, good, good. Okay I don’t need to know where she is right now. We don’t know how many flies on the wall we have so give the lovely lady some rest and I’ll check back in two weeks. I might have scared Harley tonight but she won’t quit. So I gotta smother that fire before she burns everything to the ground.”

“Right boss. And what do I tell Ms. Sharp?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not until I have Harley taken care of. Keep her out of trouble until I can come and get her.”

“Yes boss.”

“And Geraldo?”

“Yes boss?”

“Take care of my girl. Make sure she smiles while I’m gone.” I was on the war path now. Harley had to know her place before I could resume mine next to Roxanne. I had some big plans for both ladies in my life.


	14. In the Dog House

Geraldo. My savior of the night because- I know what a shocker- it wasn’t Joker. After his literally crazed ex lover attacked me whilst I was naked I blacked out and was awoken by a wonderfully nice black lady named Ivory. She kept telling me she was a doctor but she was too nice and funny to be a doctor so I just laughed and joked with her as she gave me a physical. Where the hell was I? The place smelled like dog. I mean straight up dog. I think I asked one of the people there but I must have been speaking in tongues or something because no one answered me. It was a wild night let me tell ya. 

Every two freaking hours Geraldo came in to give me a glass of water and ask me stupid questions. The first time he did this I complied without complaint but as the night wore on I grew tired and demanded to be the one asking questions instead. Where was Joker? Where was I? What happened to Harley? But Geraldo said he was in no position to say anything right now. He was under strict orders from the boss to keep me company and make sure I was recovering. 

It seemed like an eternity later when I was finally allowed to walk around and gather my surroundings. I was in a small almost cupboard that was connected to a small bathroom. I tried to open the door that lead out but sadly it was locked so I was confined to an office filled with books about dogs. And I mean FILLED with books about dogs. Dog breeds, dog anatomy, dog training, dog play styles, dog genetics, and the list went on. Having nothing more to do I picked up the first book about dog breeds and began reading before Geraldo came in and told me that reading might hurt my brain so I wasn’t allowed to read. I pitched a fucking fit. I was trapped and had no clue where I was so I better damn well read something. After throwing a few books at his head and tipping over my cot Geraldo and I reached a compromise. If I laid down and didn’t ask any questions he would read to me until I fell asleep, and once asleep he’d let me sleep until he’d check up on me again so the cycle could continue.

After the fourth cycle in the two hour rotations a new person came into the room. A slender but fit man about my height wearing khaki pants and a polo with a dog logo on the upper right side. He smiled at me and set a tray down with a sandwich and some water. 

“I’m not supposed to be in here but I won’t tell Geraldo if you don’t.” He kindly said.

“I won’t tell.” I meekly responded. My body hurt so badly and my adult temper tantrum didn’t help my condition.

“My name is Ricky. I’m Geraldo’s husband. You’re not allowed to use the phone or the internet but I was thinking once you feel up to it you could get up and see the dogs.”

“I knew this place smelled like dog.” I mumbled before hearing Ricky chuckle. He was darker than Geraldo and his hair was shaggier but he was sweet and handsome. I could imagine the two of them being very much in love.

“Yeah this is the boarding kennel I own and operate. It’s small but nice. I’d love some help though if you feel up to it. And I bet the dogs would love you. I hope the clothes I brought will work! They’re my sisters from when she used to work here.” I looked over to the side of the cot to see a similar pair of khakis and another polo with the dog embroidered at the top right of the shirt. There were also some under garments, socks, and tennis shoes that would probably fit me just fine.

“Won’t Geraldo notice me working with you? I mean I’m more than grateful to be doing something but I don’t want to get you hurt.”

“His boss called him into the city so don’t worry he’s going to be gone for a few days. Very hush hush.” He left me to change and I wasn’t feeling great but considering how cooped up I had been the past few weeks I was excited to get to move around and be around people. Well dogs I guess.

Ricky was a hard worker and an excellent teacher. He was not kidding about putting me to work. My first hour I was scrubbing out dog runs and poop scooping the play yards. Each kennel had a doggy door to a small outside graveled area where the dogs could lay out or go potty. Inside each kennel, or runs as Ricky called them was a; bed, water bucket, and their food bowl and toy of choice. When it was time to clean the entire kennel each dog was put on the outside part of the run and the doggy door was shut while Kenny and I gathered all of the toys and food to place in special cubbies before disinfecting every surface in the kennel. I mean every surface. Walls, floors, beds, and the chain link partitions that kept the dogs out of the center isle. Every ten minutes he would polietly correct my technique or show me how to do something an easier way.

He told me every breed has its own basic personality with little quirks that go specifically to each dog in the breed. Like how people of a culture seem to act the same even though everyone had their own individual identities. I never even knew there was this much to know about dogs. Watching him work with them seemed like he was speaking another language. One with signs and whistles that had meanings and suggestions laced in every movement. 

I wanted to know everything about dogs now.

Ricky was patient and said the best way to learn was to spend time with them. But I wanted more. When I wasn’t cleaning out the yards or the runs I was reading in his office which had been transformed into my kidnapped bedroom. I still had no clue where Joker was or where I even was located specifically. But that was okay with me. The further away from Joker the easier it was to think about what a lunatic he was. 

Joker’s brand of crazy drew me in like an astronomer who could first hand experience a black hole. The dangers were there. The future was unknown. And beyond the event horizon I could get sucked in and never come out. I had to further myself because his charisma seemed to be pulling at me like gravity. And I don’t know where I might end up if I completely give in. 

My Dad was on my mind too. Fuck I missed him. This was the longest time I had gone without him. Ever. And I know I was 21 and completely capable but we’d never needed to be apart. Why would we? I hoped he was doing okay and not worrying about me too terribly. And worse I was hoping he didn’t know what went on in that dark tower Joker called his penthouse.

The thing about spending your days in a kennel is that your hands are completely busy and your feet are constantly moving. You measure dog food and feed everyone. Make sure dogs have water and don’t spill it all over themselves when they get excited to see you. Clean up any messes. Give dogs baths and wash the towels. Wash bowls and clean out the kiddie pools outside so the dogs have some fun in the sun. But all of this is just busy work and it leaves your mind to wonder endlessly. My heart was hurting endlessly for John and the guilt I felt consumed me. With every passing day I knew I wouldn’t feel the sting of it lessen and began to feel the permanent weight on my heart and accept it. I would never be able to look at him or Shannon again without feeling ashamed and guilt ridden for the pain I brought into their lives. 

I think it was the fourth day of full work at the kennel when Geraldo came back. He pulled up in a shiny black car and I waved at him from one of the yards as I poop scooped. I mean this man carried me to safety naked I had nothing to be ashamed of now. He looked surprised to see me but gave a small smile in my direction before heading in to see Ricky. The pair were careful to keep me out of sight of the customers who might be able to recognize me. So when cars pulled up I tried to keep my head down and look busy. Later the same afternoon Geraldo came back him and Ricky went out to one of the larger yards with their two dogs to do some training. And I have never been more amazed in my entire life than what I saw.

It was more than fluid. The dogs and the men were of one mind. On the agility course set up for the bigger dogs these pups (Australian Shepherds Ricky quickly corrected me) knew how to move. They were quick and so incredibly smart. Eager to please these dogs did everything Geraldo and Ricky commanded without hesitation. I was in awe and once they were done with their training I demanded they teach me.


	15. Pictures

Whiskey was flanked on my left while Foxtrot was on my right. My whistle was a long piercing one as the three dogs behind me set off to take the course without me by their side. This was every night for me from six in the evening until about ten. Hours of my days were now spent bonding with these incredibly intelligent animals and I became bonded with them. The key was positive reinforcement and to never ever lay a hand on them negatively. Once they felt I was their protector and alpha it was easy to get the dogs to follow my lead. After days of pestering Ricky finally agreed to give me lead of the dog training and was happily surprised with how well I took to it. Apparently the owners took notice too and started giving tips once the dogs left to go home. I never saw a penny of that money but the feeling of improvement was more than I needed since I was still technically a captive of the Joker.

The Joker. Oh Joker. The man who took me from my life, shattered it, and then left me to clean up dog shit and try not to die from my concussion. I was still not allowed to get any information on his whereabouts. It was stupid to ask anyways. Was I really becoming obsessed with him the way his maniac psychiatrist was? The way Harley swung that bat to beat away her only competition for Joker’s affection was a sobering reminder of what could happen to me if I lost sight of the real Roxanne. And anyways his sweet words were just emotional spears to keep me tethered to him. I had to unhook them one by one. Every word and every touch. Especially every laugh had to be unhooked individually in order for me to keep a clear and level mind every day. It was easier when I had the dogs to focus on. But at night when there was nothing to occupy my time my mind would drift to the way he made my body feel. And that was the most shameful part of my day.

Geraldo was only at the kennel a fourth of the time and when he wasn’t there it was easier to get Ricky to tell me things that probably weren’t exactly for my ears. He told me my dad still made weekly reports that he would never give up searching for me even when the police force demanded he cut back spending to the search team. Dad starting his own campaigning to get people to help look for me. But Ricky said John and Shannon were no longer standing by his side in interviews. The worst day was when the pictures leaked. That was the most hopeless day for me. All I had with my father was respect and pride. But one day I slowly opened the door to Ricky’s office where the seldom used television was on and a news report was running.

“In a disturbing change of pace pictures have been leaked from the Joker’s very own private phone of the police chief’s daughter. Police Chief Sharp has asked any and all copies to be destroyed but the internet was fast at work making the pictures go viral. In the pictures you can see a barely clothed Roxanne Sharp in the bed of the Clown Prince of Crime sleeping soundly. Seems like her kidnapping is a little more comfortable than expected.” The male news reporter said. Then I saw it. Two pictures side by side. One of me in the Joker’s shirt. The second one had to blur out my nipples because the blanket had been pulled down to rest right above my naval. I gasped and Ricky turned the TV off and spun to see my embarrassed face.

“Oh my God I had no clue you were there.” He looked mortified. But not because of the pictures. But because I had now caught a glimps of the world Joker was trying to hide from me. 

“They probably think I’m on vacation. That I’m just spending every fucking night with him as his little slut. I’ll never be looked at the same. Everyone will think I’m just as bad as Harley.” I whispered horrified. Ricky came over to me and embraced me hushing me as I cried into his shoulders. Waves of hurt and shame rocked my body. Then the thought hit me. He did this on purpose. He leaked those pictures so that wherever I went people would know who had touched me. I know had a permanent mark of shame. My own scarlet letter that went viral. I shoved away from Ricky’s embarrassed enraged and stormed out to the training yard. I opened the runs of my favorite dogs to train with Whiskey and Foxtrot, two golden retrievers owned by a former marine. He used them for agility contests and using them to hone my skills was now easy but I wanted to get my mind away from things.

I put Whiskey and Foxtrot back in their run after about two hours but I still hadn’t felt tired enough. So I brought out one of the more challenging dogs. Her named was Athena and she was a Cane Corso. Her cropped ears and onyx fur made her look like a hell hound but she was a sweetie of a girl. Training her was a challenge because of her good nature and her family wanted her a little more aggressive towards strangers so that she could guard when anyone came to the door. Athena was whip smart and didn’t want to hurt a fly and getting her to growl and bark on command was a challenge. But I finally made some progress when the lights to the yards came on signally it was about nine.

“Roxanne.” I knew that voice and I could feel the slight apprehension behind the silver smile I was greeted with when I turned around. I whistled and Athena quickly took a defensive stance in front of me.

“Don’t come any closer.” I spoke through my teeth anger coursing through my body. Athena was quick to pick up on my emotions and she bared her teeth and began to growl. Joker was in his typical dress pants and white button up with all the chains hanging around his neck. Underneath there was a fair bit of bruising and it gave me a fair bit of satisfaction to see he had a black eye that sullied his pale complexion. 

“Woah woah now Roxanne. Let me explain. I wanna take you home.” He said slowly. His smile was fading and my hands were shaking in fists.

“Take me home? To you or to the life you’ve so royally fucked up for me? Huh?”

“Well baby doll-”

“ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!” At my yell Athena took a step closer to Joker and a deafening bark left her that made the Clown jump in surprise. He raised his hands in defense and took a step back. “Are you afraid of the big bad wolf Joker? I’ve learned a few new tricks since you decided to strand me here and spread my nudes all over the internet. Are you happy the whole world knows what you’ve done to me? HUH? ARE YOU HAPPY I’LL NEVER BE LOOKED AT THE SAME?”

“GOD ROXANNE CALM THE FUCK DOWN I DON’T WANT THE DOG TO RIP OFF MY NUTS!” Joker yelled in response. I snapped my fingers and Athena lunged with speed to knock Joker to the ground. Another command left my lips to let her know not to bite him- just to hold him down and scare the living shit out of him. I crouched down beside Athena and Joker and lowered my head to his.

“Did you just tell me to calm down?” I whispered menacingly. My rage could not be contained any longer and I quickly signaled for Athena to get off of him right before I lunged for him. With a slew of profanities I was doing my very best to pummel him into the ground only to find him laughing at the top of his lungs. “You left me here to clean up dog shit every day! I’ve been working my ass off while you were just doing whatever you felt like doing in Gotham! How dare you! How dare you try and ruin me!”

“Seems like the big bad wolf isn’t the only one I need to be afraid of! Ha! Roxy you are a spitfire! Fuck I’ve missed you!” Joker howled with delight and put both hands on my hips before just laying there to look at me. He looked worse close up. There were cuts on his face and I noticed each wrist had a separate handcuff on them that he must have broken at some point.

“Where the fuck have you been?” I was exhausted. I worked all day and found out everyone in Gotham plus who knows where else have seen my boobs. It was not a good day.

“Papa Bear and I just got done with some bonding time. Mostly him slamming his fists into me. But don’t worry I decided to come back to you anyways. I can see why you’re such a tightass about things he is mean as hell is hottttttttt.” He wiggled his hips underneath me and stirred a feeling I had been desperate to smother out.

“You’ve been gone over a month.”

“Well I couldn’t let Dr. Quinzell get a hold of my Kitten. Not after she tried to go all Babe Ruth on your sweet face. I’m glad you’re still just as pretty as the night I took ya.” He smugly added. But buttering me up wouldn’t work so easily.

“What happened once I left the apartment. Spare no detail or I’ll let Athena use to as a chew toy.” Athena heard the phrase and knew that when it was said in a certain tone she was meant to growl. She did her part well and Joker raised his hands off my hips defensively once more and raised his eyebrows before smiling.

“Can we talk about this back at my place? You smell like shit. And i’m pretty sure i’m laying in some.”

“ANSWERS NOW!” I grabbed him by the collar and shook him which rose out of him a primal groan of need.

“Kitten if you keep playing rough Daddy will have to give you a spanking.” He wanted to play games tonight. And if I was going to find out what happened with my father and with Harley I was going to have to play along. I pulled myself closer to him until we were nose to nose.

“Alright J here's what I can give you. If you tell me everything that happened since I left- I’ll go back with you. We can take a shower. And I’ll let you spank me until my ass has you hand prints all over it.” I sweetly said in a low voice that was filled with promises I knew too good to pass up.

“After Geraldo took you away I kicked Harls out of the apartment. But I knew I had to find her crazy ass and make sure she’d stay away for good this time. You know how crazy ex girlfriends are, they can’t get enough of ya! Welp once I found the good doctor I took her for a ride on the town which I knew would be too good of an opportunity for the Bat to pass up. We played around on the streets a bit with him racing up behind us until we ran off the road and into the river. I made my exit and knew Harley couldn’t swim so the caped crusader went in after her. She was enough for him to take to Belle Reve and should be nice and cozy in solitary confinement for some much needed self reflection. But it wasn’t long until Papa Bear found me wet and wondering the streets. He kept me in a holding cell. ‘Wheres my daughter?’ ‘Have you raped her?’ ‘What sick game are you playing with her?’ blah blah blah. It took the boys a few tries to get me out and now here I am! To collect my prize and make it up to ya for being so lonesome.” 

I got up off of him and Athena came to my side. I quietly strolled to her run and put her back safely before even looking at Joker. Could I believe him? 

“And what about the pictures.” It wasn’t a question. It was a fierce accusation. 

“Harley took my phone before I kicked her to the curb. If it makes you feel better she sent every gangster in Gotham a glory shot of my cock so we both have some damage control to do.” He was trying to suppress a chuckle. He wasn’t the least bit sorry about the pictures or what they implied.

“If you thought I was mad at you before, you have no freaking idea.” I said giving him a sideways glance. He shrugged and grabbed my hand to pull me to the purple Lamborghini waiting for us in the graveled parking lot used by the customers. I waved a quick goodbye at Ricky and he looked blankly at me. That couldn’t be good.

We drove in silence and I never thought the Joker’s penthouse would be a welcomed sight until I was up there. He excused himself to make a quick phone call while I trotted up the stairs to start a boiling bubble bath to wash away the month of dog smell. As the bath was going I stripped off my clothes and threw them in a pile closest to the door of the bathroom hoping to burn them on the roof later that night. As the tub filled I went inside Joker’s closet to see all of the clothes he got for me were still there. But now there was a new addition. Next to the dresser that held my undergarments stood a tall jewelry box. Joker always put his bling on the bedside table before going to sleep but I never really considered him actually putting it away. It was the only thing he didn’t keep neatly organized. Aware of the sound of the tub filling I decided taking a small peak wouldn’t be so bad. I opened the top lid of the tall jewelry box to discover it was filled with earrings glittering with gemstones of different sizes and colors. Everything ranging from simple solitaire settings to clusters of gems that would dangle from your ear.

I opened up the next drawer to find diamond bracelets and chunky ones of different styles. Some were big enough to fit my bicep and gave me a very tribal impression. On the side of the box was a long door that when I opened it was stunned to see beautiful and intricate necklaces the likes of which royals couldn’t afford.

“Don’t keep me waiting. Whatcha think?” I spun around to see Joker leaning casually in the door frame to the closet still fully clothed. I made a move reflexively to cover up but remembering he’s seen more than his fair share I shrugged my shoulders.

“What are these supposed to be?” I held up a tear drop necklace with a canary yellow stone in the center. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever touched.

“Part one of my apology.” He looked down to his hands where he was fiddling with his rings. Pursing his lips in thought. Was he really so naive to think I could ever wear these things? The bath water sounded to be about ready to over flow so I sauntered past him and turned the faucet off while slowly dipping into the steaming bubbles. It was delightful. I grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing every inch of my body not caring if Joker watched. Occasionally I would glance his way and he still kept his head down. I had never seen him like this and it annoyed me to no end.

“Why are you being so sullen?”

“You didn’t like my first present. I spent a lot of time acquiring those extra special sparklies for you Kitten.” Joker said calmly. But he was up to something. He was fishing for me to respond.

“Why do I need jewelry when I only go with you to see other gangsters? Or to go to your strip club? I mean why does it matter anyways. You so easily change your mind. One minute I’m the person who gives you life, and then the next you slap me. One second you’re making love to me but the next day I have to stitch you up? You’re always this mix of a person and you wont give me a clue of whats going to happen next. Am I ever going to leave here? Are you going to let me?” 

“No.”

“But why? You’ve already gotten so much from me! You got my reputation! You probably helped ruin my Dad’s career by all the hours he spends looking for me! You took my fiance from me! What more can you take?”

“But you see Kitten that's the thing. I don’t want anything from you. It started off as just a game but now it’s the perfect game. I come home to a place that used to be the only place I didn’t have to encounter anyone and now I look forward to seeing you. The month without you in the penthouse cooking for me was a fuckdamn nightmare. Well- not just the lack of good food I mean damn you’re a good cook- but the place was cold and hard and I couldn’t sleep not knowing how you were doing. My instructions to Geraldo were crystal clear; don’t tell me where she is, don’t tell her where I am, just keep her safe until I take care of Harls. I was going to get you sooner but I guess Papa Bear wanted a talk with your new squeeze.”

“Wow I bet you two got along like best friends. Did he ask you when the wedding was?” I opened my mouth to sarcastically smile at him. Joker laughed long and hard before approaching the tub. I noticed that the hand cuffs were still on him and I touched one gently. Yep. Gotham Police issue handcuffs.

“Of course my love! I told him it’d be next June. But you know June seems so cliche for weddings so I was thinking of changing it to a winter wedding if you wouldn’t mind darling.” He winked suggestively and I was a lot happier in the tub so I wasn’t too upset with going along.

“As long as you wear a kilt I don't care what month its in.” I winked back at him.

“A kilt?” He furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. 

“A kilt. Its a family thing. But it doesn’t matter anyways. When I get out of here want me to help you with those handcuffs?”

“Oh pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?” He clamped his hands together and begged getting closer and closer to the tub until he gave me a swift peck on the forehead before exiting the bathroom. Allowing me time to finish my bath and gather my thoughts. He was being his normal Joker self with me right now. But was that even normal? For him and me together this was pretty damn normal. I washed my hair and made sure to condition it to hell and back before getting out and drying myself off. Just wearing a towel I went downstairs and into the weapons closet where I found Joker sitting in a chair in the middle with assorted tools around him. Lucky for me I had the only tool I needed in my hand before I even left the bathroom.

“We don’t need to be in here for this I just need one thing to get these off.” I waved at him to follow me which he did.

“Scary room giving you flash backs?” He laughed and gave me a nudge but I was not in the mood to be reminded of his psychopathic tendencies. Once he sat on the couch I sat next to him and he gave me the first hand to work on. I brought out a bobby pin and straightened it. This was going to be so much easier since I wasn’t the one in cuffs. “Owwwwww Papa Bear teach you how to escape his own hand cuffs?”

“As a matter of fact he did. Cops aren’t the only people with access to hand cuffs.”

“Smarty pants.” He stuck his tongue out at me and I popped open the first cuff. Quickly handing me his other shackled hand I stuck the bobby pin in and quicker than the first it snapped open. Joker rubbed each of his wrists carefully before looking to me longingly. He sighed before speaking. “Roxanne I fucking missed you.”

I reached a hand to his face. So hard from all the years of being a gangster that when I touched him he nearly shied away. But he let me caress him. I moved closer and pressed my forehead against his. The hole in my heart grew as my fears of what happened slipped out of my mouth softly.

“I thought you had abandoned me.” His eyes looked up to meet mine and I felt both of his hands trap my face tightly.

“Kitten, Daddy is never going to leave you without coming to get you. Never ever ever. Don’t you ever get that nasty thought in your silly brain of yours. If you run, I will find you. No one in this fucking city is going to keep you from me. You. Are. Mine.” His speech was slow and delicate making sure I absorbed the gravity of his words. This meant that no matter if I got away he would find me. No matter how safe I was or far away I could get he would come for me. Not my father could save me or even the Batman. Was there any hope of resisting anymore?

Yes, there is always hope- a voice whispered in my head. I knew it was my mother’s loving touch that never left my heart. She always said God doesn’t choose the qualified. He qualifies the chosen. I was meant to be here. To be with Joker. But why? What could I do? Was I to be the next Harley? Was I supposed to be a Mob wife? No I knew I could never be one of those women. But trapped in my thoughts I didn’t anticipate the kiss Joker leaned in for and it caught me off guard. He was gentle and loving, coaxing my out of my mind and into the moment. It didn’t last very long because we had to come up for air. 

“Tell me whats inside that mind of yours.” He pressured me.

“I don’t want to be your Mob wife. I don’t want to be like Harley. I don’t know what you want from us.”

“You’re nothing like Harley. Don’t even consider that. And a mob wife? HA! As if Kitten. I cant predict the future but I’ve got a feeling you and me, we’ll always be tangled together. Bbut anyways Kitten I gotta question to ask.”

“Yes Mr. J?”

“Would my lady be so kind as to accompany me on a date tonight?”

"I- I'd be delighted." I was taken aback. I mean we've done everything. Shared many meals and much more.

"Great! Now would you like your spanking before or after?" He grinned wickedly and I knew this man never forgot a second of conversation between us. What was my future going to hold?


	16. The Theater

What a waste of time the last few weeks had been. I spent every fucking hour of the day looking for Harley and itching for my cock to be touched. Doing it myself was fine but cumming with Roxanne knowing how new and fresh she was now dulled my own self enjoyment. So once the tickets had been bought for the musical, and I arranged for two puppies to be brought to the penthouse tomorrow, I needed Roxanne more than fucking air. 

“Lay down on Daddy’s lap Kitten.” I spoke with every ounce of control I had making sure I didn’t throw her down onto the floor and take her there. The towel she was wearing had dropped low on her chest revealing the valley of her breasts and my cock was already responding. I moved my arms so she could re-position herself on top of my legs which she did ever so slowly. God what a show. She seemed conflicted about letting me be naughty with her but she obliged my whim. Once perfectly flat on my lap I removed the towel and Fuck me. My mind was an absolute mess and the view of her thick ass just made my cock grow with every second. I had to start this spanking. “Kitten I’ve missed your plump ass.”

 

She raised her ass to me as if she knew what she was doing but I could feel the uncertainty which made me giddy with excitement. She was so beautiful and innocent to the world. Everything I did to her was new and only ours to share. I caressed her backside and heard her exhale sweetly. Then I slammed my hand down and made contact with her skin. She gasped in shock but I made sure to hold back. I needed to work her up to the pressure I wanted her. I rubbed the spot where my hand collided with her and saw the skin begin to turn pink. I spanked her again only harder this time and her entire body reverberated. She shivered and turned her head to me with her lips parted she moaned. Fuck me this wasn’t going to be enough.

 

“That’s right Kitten be strong for Daddy.” I rasped trying to keep control of my own want. I spanked her harder and soon the slaps came closer together in speed. Each increasing with pressure and firmness. She never screamed only would gasp and give me sweet little yips letting me know the pain I was inflicting was sending signals to that sweet pink spot between her legs. But how far could I take her tonight? What if I could push her- the thought popped up into my head and I decided I wouldn’t give her any hint as to my intentions before lifting her up to face the back of the couch with her knees nearing the edge.

 

“Please Daddy fuck me.” She cooed and my cock begged to follow her command, but there were places that needed exploring. So I bent down in between her legs and placed a kiss on her left ass cheek. She caught on and tried to pull away so I laid both hands on her to keep her still. “No Joker please! Not there! No ones ever- I mean I’ve never been touched there.” 

 

“Kitten you are mine. That means every curve, ever smile, and every hole. And I intend on tasting your secret rosebud.” And with that I held on tight and began to delve into her tight little asshole. My tongue knew what to do, what moves to make and Roxanne was still unsure if she was going to allow herself to enjoy what was happening. While I tongue fucker her ass I quickly moved one hand to her clit so I could toy with her pretty kitty to keep her happy. That's when she started to moan. They started of as surprised little gasps that slowly transformed into deep throaty moans for more. My cock was so hard I thought I might explode in my pants. Honestly it didn’t make a difference to me at this point. I was going to make her come and she was going to like it- if I shot confetti out of my dick I probably wouldn’t notice at this point. Her body tightened and she began to rock in waves. I knew she was close to I took up the speed on both her asshole and her clit. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, DADDY! AHHH FUCK!” She came loudly and I lost all control coming in my pants like a preteen. I couldn’t believe my lack of self control. I got up and chuckled while wiping off my face.

 

“You done good Kitten. Made Daddy proud. Let me go get cleaned up real quick then meet me in the bathroom. Don’t keep me waiting. The musical starts in an hour.” Her eyes lit up and before she could ask more I sprinted up the stairs to discard the sullied clothes from my body and dress for the theater. I wanted to be completely ready to go before she saw the new dress I got her. The dark forest green suit would have a dazzling maroon tie that would match Roxanne’s dress subtly. The boots I had special ordered with a few surprises tucked inside of them. I heard Roxanne’s steps coming up the stairs so I laid the dress out on the bed along with stilettos to match. She stopped in the door frame and looked at the dress. Slowly approaching she picked up the maroon satin ball gown and hugged it closely to her body.

 

“I love it. Can you help me in it?”

 

“I’d rather help you out of it doll babe but we can save that for tonight. Come come.” I unzipped the back and when she saw the large bow in the back her smile grew and her teeth sparkled. God she was spectacular. A natural beauty. No makeup. No fuss with hair. She just was this flawless woman who could not be defined by any man. Not even me.

 

“Well? Lets get going! What are we seeing?”

 

“The Music Man.” I responded and she covered her mouth to hide a scream. She ran down the stairs forgetting her shoes, so I brought those and a couple of bags of weed for the car ride. I always loved to see her goofy and taking her somewhere special while she was in that state of mind? It’d make the whole night worth it. Hell she might even forgive me. Trotting downstairs I heard Roxanne singing songs I have never heard but can only assume were from the musical we were about to see. I gave her the shoes and she dragged me out of the apartment too excited to be still a moment longer. Yeah I was going to need weed for tonight.

 

Two joints later and a car ride after we reached the theater. In the car I gave her shiny emerald earrings and a necklace to match with a shinny green J on it that dipped low on that V neck ball gown. She looked scrumptious and I couldn’t wait to show her off. Sadly the weed only served to calm me down doing nothing but making her even more excited. 

 

“Once we are there you are free to walk around as ya like. I’ve got my guys working tonight so if you need anything just go up to any guy wearing a white tux and a purple flower. Got it cupcake?”

 

“Yessiry! Oh my gosh I’m so excited. Can we get pictures? You’re not going to be annoyed if I sing along will you? I don’t want to walk around until intermission. That’s always the best time for a potty break and to mingle. Where are our seats?”  
She whizzed with excitement. I smiled calmly at her knowing that all of my transgressions had melted away in her eyes. Tonight was only the beginning. Everything was going to get better from now on.

 

“Fuck I don’t have a clue…. you’ll see when we get there.” I laughed and she didn’t press further. Taking my hand she squeezed it before bringing it up to her lips for a kiss.

 

“Joker thank you for tonight.” Her green eyes glittered to match the necklace and absolutely melted my killer heart. I’d burn cities for those green eyes. Once we got in I gave her the tickets and she gasped. She informed me we had box seating above stage left, which was apparently the best seats you could get. We grabbed our playbills and I snagged a bottle of champagne from a waiter who was walking by. He looked like he was going to protest but I wagged a finger at him and it sent him in the other direction.

 

“Do you have to be so scary all the time?” The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Roxanne and I rolled my eyes.

 

“You’re the only one who doesn’t think I’m scary.” I hopped up the stairs two at a time as Roxanne took her time to follow me. Soon we were ushered inside a booth that overlooked the stage and the door clicked behind us. I made sure two guys were guarding the doors with machine guns or else this whooooooole event would have never gone down.

 

“Of course I think you’re scary, but I happen to know your little secret.” She chuckled high as a kite. Taking her seat she looked away from me and smiled.

 

“And what would that be my dear? Secrets don’t make friends.” I sat next to her and took her hand. 

 

“You are also a sweetie. Handsome. Thoughtful. Tender. All the things I lo- like about you.”

 

“What was that kitten?” Oh no this was too easy. Did she really just? She almost used the L word.

 

“Nothing. Nope nothing. Shhhhhhh the overtures about to start.” She grabbed the champagne bottle and took two huge swigs. The music erupted and the show started. But that word that almost slipped out of her mouth made me pause. And made me nearly repulsed. She was so perfect. So innocent. Why the fuck did she feel that way for me? It made me angry, she wasn’t stupid! No no no no noooooooooo she was the smartest person I had ever met but now she loved me? Maybe it was just a slip. One of those high thoughts that escaped in an honest moment. I was ripped away from my thoughts when she nudged the bottle to me and smiled. She then pointed to the stage silently begging me to watch.

 

She mouthed every line to the musical not missing a cue. The entire first act she tried to contain her happiness and kept the bouncing in her seat to a minimum. I kept thinking about her word. And seeing her act this way, seeing her be with me tonight I decided I didn’t give a fuck if she loved me. She was mine. Absolutely my Roxanne. And I would let it happen. Now the real question was could I ever feel the same way. Did I want to?

 

The lights came on and it was intermission. Roxanne gave me a peck on the check and promised to return before the lights flashed. After a moment I decided to do a little people watching and went to the balcony of the common area. Roxanne didn’t take long in the bathroom and soon I found her wondering among the people. Someone stopped her and smiled at her. She smiled back and it struck up a conversation between them. The man was handsome and dark haired but it was clear he wasn’t interested in her the way I was so I watched with vague interest. It looked like she was laughing and that didn’t suit my taste so well but quickly she patted him on the shoulder and made her way through the crowd back to the stairs. When she saw me she blushed and hurried up the stairs.

 

“Hello there Daddy. Enjoying the show?” She pecked me on the cheek taking my hand and sternly leading me back to our box. I chortled loudly.

 

“Fuck no! I hate it! But seeing you sing along? Now that’s a show I’d pay to see.” 

 

“Maybe if you’re a good boy I can sing and dance for you some time.” She playfully winked at me and then stuck her tongue out at me. What a playful silly girls she was being tonight. There was a knock on the door and one of my men stepped in. A former Navy Seal with PTSD who was looking for a real challenge. I was hoping to give it to him… after he proved himself.

 

“Klicka! My man! Whats shaking?”

 

“Falcone’s outside and wants to say hello to you and the misses.” He said in his deep professional tone. 

 

“Oh no- we’re not married.” Roxanne’s embarrassingly said. I howled and patted her on the leg before waving Falcone on in. Roxanne went ridged the moment Falcone stepped in and she refused to take her eyes off the stage.

 

“Don Carmine! Hows it going my spicy Italian friend?” I got up to give him a big handshake that shook his entire arm. He was in a classic black tuxedo with a red flower on his breast and his hair was gelled back so there wasn’t a gray strand out of place.

 

“Business is great thanks to you. The police force has been pretty distracted.” He chuckled and looked directly at Roxanne. At which point she slowly turned around. Her back was stiff as a board and her chin was raised with elegance.

 

“Mr. Falcone. I don’t believe I’ve had the misfortune. Roxanne Sharp.” She said calmly extending her hand to his. He returned with his hand and a smugness to his face. But when she grabbed his hand she yanked him down to the ground and made his face level with hers then whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide. He pushed away and brushed off his jacket before getting up and staring at Roxanne incredulously. She turned her back to him and faced the stage before saying “Better hurry back to your seat Falcone, wouldn’t want you to miss act two.”

 

I was in shock. Falcone practically ran out of the box seating letting Klicka close the door and lock it behind us. I looked to Roxy and handed her another bottle of champagne. 

 

“Kitten what wa-” I started but without even looking at me she raised a calm hand.

 

“No. Don’t let that man get close to me again. Never again put me in a room with Carmine Falcone ever again.” Her voice was stern and hard and I knew where she got that voice from. That was Chief of Police Sharp giving me orders. If I wasn’t so taken back I would have been sickly turned on. My Kitten just sent away the most powerful mobster in Gotham besides yours truly. With a single phrase she had him running. 

 

What had he done to earn that scorn?


	17. Batman

My mother Bernadette Sharp was born July 24, 1976 at Gotham General Hospital to Lillian and Giovanni Destino at seven o’clock in the evening. She was the only child of Italian immigrants and being an Italian in a racist city the Destinos sought more like themselves and quickly became associated with the Falcones, a family not yet known to the crime world but still very resourceful. Growing up my mother was friends with all of the Falcones. A fact I was not aware of until I got a package in the mail from my grandmother Lillian. The package had a letter attached to it stating I was to never let my father or any person in the world know I had received this information.

 

No. I was not going to let that dark cloud ruin the Music Man for me. I could think on it later when I was alone. Maybe at some point Joker would leave again and I’d have a long period of time to really take into account what grandmother had sent me.

 

I downed a second bottle of champagne and I was feeling a whole lot better when Shapoopi came on. Giggling the entire song I nudged Joker who I found to be smiling for a change. He didn’t seem to care for the musical but from time to time he’d allow me to take his hand for a squeeze. By the time the reprise of Seventy Six Trombones came on for the grand finale I was in happy tears and I made sure to stand for the curtain call clapping as wildly as I could. Joker took my arm before the stars of the show came out and said “Come on Kitten. Daddy has more surprises for you.”

 

I followed him down the stairs and standing outside the theater was a horse drawn carriage that Cinderella’s fairy god mother wouldn’t be able to magic up. It was pulled by four white horses and the carriage was glittering white with twinkling lights all over it. The driver was waiting by the door and opened it for us, which Joker so chivalrously helped me into before climbing in himself. We were headed to the park to have a beautiful night in the chilly air.

 

“Mind if I ask who that dapper gentleman was talking to you during intermission? He seemed… friendly.” Joker scowled. Huh, I knew he was keeping tabs on me as I took my walk around but I didn’t think he saw that quick interaction I had.

 

“Bruce Wayne. He asked me how Steven was. He hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. Being his secretary that seems to be someone you might miss if a gangster maliciously got rid of him to please his girlfriend.” I tilted my eyes to him and he threw up his hands and laughed.

 

“Hey now! Lets not fling wildly accurate accusations! We’re on a date! Speaking of…. Hows it going?” Joker asked happily not even bothering to contradict my suspicion that Steven had met an untimely end. I knew that deep in my heart I was sad but it didn’t overwhelm me like the betrayal I felt knowing he lied to me all those years about his less than honest feelings for me.

 

“Not too shabby. But the real question is, why?” I turned my head and smiled at him. His green hair had been slicked back and his tuxedo was perfectly tailored. Not in the normal way he had his suits tailored; room for guns in the belt, space for grenades, knives in ever pocket. This suit was a typical man’s suit with what I was assuming only one bedazzled weapon on his left side. I felt it press up against me while he pulled me in close so I could lean on his shoulder.

 

“Why does there always have to be a reason? Hmmmmm? Can’t I just be nice some times?” He lifted his chin to say as he glanced sideways at me.

 

“Come on J I know you’re playing at something. What is it?” I begged lightly. He loved when I gave him a little more power than he knew I wanted to release. He eased his hand into mine and sighed a heavy breath.

 

“Kitten I think I’ve found the perfect job for you here with me and the Joy Boys.”

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“You’re going to start a little obedience school. I need guard dogs. And so do the other no good doers in this crummy city. The way you handled that black bitch when I came to getcha sent chills down my spine. CHILLS! Ya got something worth working with. And we could make some real money. Real buy a yacht kind of money.”

 

“You really are going to keep me forever arent you?” I whispered resolutely knowing the answer in myself. But still not really knowing his true motives.

 

“I wasn’t lying to you. You’re mine now-” He was getting aggravated but I had to persist.

 

“Is that what you told Harley? Or Leann? How many other women have you promised to-” 

 

“God Roxanne I don’t give a flying fuck about any of those dirty sluts. Babe I wanted to wait a little longer to tell you about the job but I know you’re the only one smart enough and sane enough to keep me. You ground me and make sure my crazy thoughts don’t lift me so far up I can’t see straight. And, wait, whats that sound?” Jokers sincere monologue was cut short by the sound of a motor cycle in the distance. It was approaching steadily and soon lit by the street lights of the park I could see him coming for us. 

 

Batman.

 

Holy Carriage Batman.

 

The horses got spooked and took off in a gallop. Joker grabbed his gun and leaned out of the carriage shooting madly. I grabbed his cell phone in a hurry and looked for Geraldo’s number. I shot him a text saying we needed backup in the park. Batman decided to ruin our date.

 

He was in his armored Batmobile and I could only hope Joker was aiming for the wheels because from what the police had told my dad the armor on the car was military grade and no bullet could pierce it. The horses couldn’t outrun him and he swiftly pulled up and shot missiles at the cables connecting the carriage to the horses. They ran off without hesitation and Batman rammed his armored tank into the carriage tipping it over to begin rolling on the cobbled park streets. I braced for impact as Joker and I were tossed around back and forth from the impact inside the carriage. Soon we came to a stop and I felt like a shaken martini. Joker lunged out of the carriage the moment movement has ceased and Batman was out of the Batmobile. 

 

Batman swung at Joker but he had so much weight in armor it made him slow and Joker jumped away smoothly. I heard a clicking sound and looked down to see that Joker’s new boots had knives attacked to the ends of them. Joker then cold cocked Batman knocking him off his feat before kicking him mercilessly. Batman wasted no time in rolling away and clicking a button causing the Batmobile to drive up right next to him. Something shot out of Batman’s belt and wrapped itself around Joker making him fall over in pain. I stumbled out of the carriage and the sounds of me fumbling with the door caught Batman’s attention. 

 

“Come with me Ms. Sharp.” He extended a hand to me but I pushed past him heading right for Joker. The rope wrapping around Joker making him immobile was wired with electricity and the instant I touched him I was blown back. Joker was seizing with pain and laying on the ground but he wasn’t screaming. Oh no, not my Joker. He was cackling like a mad man. Laughing wildly.

 

“WHOOOO! WHAT A RUSH! THAT TICKLES! HEY BATSY, BETTER NOT TAKE MY KITTEN. YOU WON’T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS IF YA DO!” Joker was yelling and Batman just left him there, grabbing me and throwing me into the armored car. We whizzed away at the speed of sound. I was in Batman’s car. Oh my gosh this was really happening. He was taking me away from the Joker made life I had been living and returning me to the real world. How long would this fantasy last. The spell had been broken. The curse was lifted. And in the zooming Batmobile I began to cry. I was crying for all those who were hurt for my cause. Crying because soon I would see my father. And just crying because for a short period of time I believed someone cared about me on the same level I cared about them. And I was being taken away from him.

 

We pulled up to the town house where my father and I had spent all of our time at Gotham and on the door there was a poster with my face on it. I was laughing in the picture and above the picture it said “If you have any information about Roxanne please knock.” The door opened by itself and Batman turned to me as I stepped a foot to the ground.

 

“Joker’s going to prison. I had the police called to his location before getting you. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” His husky voice reassured me. But was I really afraid? No. I felt empty and confused. I got out of the car and realized I didn’t have my keys with me. Embarrassed by the first instinct to walk into my own home I had to knock like an outsider. I heard footsteps coming from the living room and opening the door was my father. Leonard Sharp. He gasped and grabbed me crying. I was crying again too. 

 

“I knew I’d get you back oh Roxanne. Thank God. Thank Batman. Quick lets get inside I’ll call off the search.” He said in between sobs of relief. I followed him inside and felt the warmth of my home wrapped around me. I was with my dad and I was home. Dad made phone calls and soon the house was filled with his subordinates asking me questions about the entire ordeal. I promised all of them I’d come to the station once Joker was safely locked away and give a full report even though in my heart I didn’t want to. I was ashamed to feel sad for losing Joker. I was ashamed that I let Batman take me so easily. And I was worried about what was going to happen next.


	18. Family Secrets

The police statement seven hours to complete and when it was done all I wanted to do was go home and sleep it off but the nagging feeling inside me told me that I needed to finally open the box and read my grandmother had left me. Dad was kind and supportive the entire time and allowed me to do the statement by myself to save the both of us some embarrassment. When we got home I slowly trudged upstairs and asked my dad for some privacy. It was time to read.

My bedroom was simple. A small room with a twin sized bed covered in a family quilt my grandmother on my father’s side had sewn for me when I was a baby. The walls were filled with art that I picked up at thrift stores that seemed too beautiful just to sit and wait for someone to take them home. And I had a small desk which sat my laptop and some stationary. On the desk held pictures of all the ones I loved so dearly. My mother and father holding me the day I was born. Shannon, John, and me at the celebration dinner for Shannon’s promotion. Courtney at her Army boot camp graduation standing by her father. But there were pictures that I kept hidden, or so my grandmother Lilian told me.

 

My Dearest Grandchild,  
How sad I am to be writing this letter the week after your mother has passed. Birdie was a kind soul and a delight to everyone she knew. But not many people got the privileged to really know her. Now that your father has decided to take you back to the city where your mother spent her early years it is time you knew more about her. Inside this box are letter and photographs of her youth and the life the three of us built in little Italy. My heart hurt packing them away and I will miss seeing her face in you now that your grandfather and me have decided to move back to Italy for the remainder of our lives. But the love I have for you will never waver.  
When your mother was young she fell in love with one of the neighborhood boys. They would sneak out together every night and lay on the rooftops trying to see stars in the dark Gotham sky. He was sweet and gentle. Your mother graduated early from High School and moved away to attend the college your father was studying at and puppy love faded to make way for real and true passion. But the boy who loved your mother never forgot her. And when she came home to us for a weekend while your father was working overtime the boy who was now a man worth fearing begged Birdie to leave your father and marry him.  
Your mother wouldn’t consider it. Not for a second. And that enraged the boy. He flung his fists at her and took her forcefully against her will. I am sorry to have to tell you this. I found her lying at our door step with blood covering her entire body. She told the police it was a mugging but I knew the truth. I saw it in her eyes and the way she carried herself after that night. When I asked her about it your mother made me promise never to tell and the following weekend she married your father. You were born nine months later.  
I hope to God above you are not this man’s child but no matter who your sire is I will love you and so will Leonard Sharp. This isn’t his burden to bare so please do not tell him. I just couldn’t let you go to Gotham without knowing who did this to your mother. An evil and powerful man by the name of Carmine Falcone.  
You are beautiful and smart and nothing like Falcone. Know that nothing I tell you can change you unless you give it the power to do so. Make your own future. Make your life wonderful. Bring honor to your mother’s memory and live a long and happy life. Never let anyone take it away from you.

 

Love you forever,  
Grandmother Lillian 

 

I never went through the contents of the box after reading the letter. I was too afraid of what else I might find.

Knock knock knock.

“Yeah Dad?”

“Not Dad. Can I come in anyways?” It was Courtney! Finally someone I needed. She opened the door carrying an army issued bag and she was dressed in her normal jeans, rock band tee shirt, and dirty sneakers. God it was good to see her. 

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy but wont the army be mad that you’re here?”

“I’m on leave and your Dad called me the night you came home. I made sure to get on a flight to come here as soon as I could.” She said and dropped her bags before coming in for a soul crushing hug. I was so happy to see her. My oldest and dearest friend.

“Thank you for coming. I could use a little familiarity right now.” I sighed.

“Wanna talk about it or nah?”

“How about this, do you have time for a long car ride? We could go back to our old town and spend the day there. I think it might do me a world of good.”

“Hell yeah we can. I even rented a nice convertible for my stay here.” She smiled at me and I grabbed my purse. Dad was incredibly reluctant to let me go but since Joker had been taken to Blackgate Penitentiary he felt better about letting me go for only a day. Once in the car it seemed that the time spent with Joker was leaving me behind. The four hour car ride into the countryside was exactly what I needed. Courtney talked about all of the various boyfriends she had in the army and I joked that maybe one of them could become a stay at home house husband. She laughed and allowed me to tease her coming back with her quick and almost mean comments. It was just like high school again. The two of us against the world. But soon I felt that I needed to talk about deeper and more pressing matters.

“Court, being with the Joker really messed me up in the head.” I eventually said. 

“Yeah I can see that. I just didn’t want to bring anything up before you were ready.”

“I think I was falling into the typical Stockholm Syndrome victim. I really believed I loved him and I almost told him.”

“What’s he like? I mean what happened to make you feel that way?”

“He was giving me everything I ever wanted Courtney. It was so weird. It was like living in a messed up fairy tale. He dressed me up in the best clothes, he took me out on the town, and he even got me high and drunk-”

“HOLD THE FUCK UP. He got you drunk before I could? I feel like a failure as a best friend.” She slapped my side as we road in the car making me laugh. That was how we showed our friendship, through loving insults and mild abuse.

“But Courtney the way he got into my head… it was better than any drug. He made me feel wanted and adored and every day when he was done doing whatever he did in the criminal underground he came home and I would cook dinner.”

“Wife status.” She winked at me. She knew that by playing the trauma down it would make it easier to talk about it. 

“And then there was the sex….”

“Excuse you? What? Did I just hear that come out of your mouth? You had sex with Gotham’s most feared gangster?”

“And it was mind blowing. Courtney I never knew you could come like that before. I never knew someone could make you feel so fucking amazing. And the worst part? I want more. I didn’t want Batman to take me to Dad’s. It doesn’t feel like I belong there anymore. I don't feel connected to the place. So much has happened and I don’t know if I can be the same Roxanne again.”

“Do you want to be?” She asked sincerely. Courtney could be the most judgmental woman on earth but when it came to passion she was like minded that it shouldn’t be cast aside.

“Doesn’t seem like I have a choice Joker’s locked up now and I’m on the outside. He said he’d always come for me but I don’t know if that was him just trying to keep me close to him or an actual threat that I can never go back to what I was before. I think there’s always going to be a part of him with me now. And no one is ever going to see the same Roxanne after those pictures.”

“Yeah those were being sent around the barracks for a few days before I saw them. Hey at least you look hot. Did he do that on purpose?”

“He told me his ex girlfriend got a hold of his phone and sent them everywhere. But I don’t know if that’s the complete truth.” And with that I was done talking for a while. We only had an hour to go before reaching that podunk little town we both so desperately tried to escape after graduation. We went back to our old elementary school that we first met at and swung on the swings and talked about what bands we were currently listening to. I tried to tell Courtney about seeing The Music Man but she hated musicals and it only made me think of Falcone. Was he my biological father? I mean I was the spitting image of my mother so there were no physical characteristics- but what could really link me to him? Was it inside the box I refused to open?

“Stop day dreaming and talk to me.” Courtney snapped. I turned and pushed her on her swing so she flung away from me bringing us both back into the now. 

“Courtney so many very real terrors have become apart of my life I don’t know what to do.”

“Lets go to Jells and get some food. You always sound better after a full stomach.” She was worried about me and I couldn’t blame her. Jells was located in the center of our small town and was the only place to eat. It was a loud sports bar that everyone went to after football games on Friday nights. Luckily the food was good and my dad used to be good friends with the owner so when Courtney and I walked in we were seated immediately and our food was on the house. Of course Courtney could name every single person in the bar and so could I, the town was that small. Soon over food she began telling me about her life in the army which was a welcome distraction from everything going on in my mind. Two people from the bar kept glancing our way and I remembered them from high school. They were friends with Courtney and never really bothered much with me so I paid them no mind.

“Hey Trott! TROTT! Hey Taylor look its your old Fuck buddy and her book worm buddy.” One of them shouted over the bar. The other one was too busy on his phone to look up. The loud one stood up wavering off of his chair and made his way over to us.

“Dallas! How’s it going chubbs?” Dallas had clearly packed on a couple of pounds since graduation making him a rotund former wrestling team champion. Courtney was good at mingling with the city folk who so easily accepted her as on of them. I was always the weird outsider girl who made everyone uncomfortable by giving random facts and trivia knowledge when it wasn’t needed. Soon Taylor got up and they both sat down at our table having small talk with Courtney. I just sat there and waiting for the first jab they’d make at me because it never took them long.

“So um, Roxanne, we heard you’ve been hanging out with a gangster in Gotham.” Dallas not so subltly said. Yep. Here it comes.

“I spent some time with some new people.” I smiled clenching my teeth. It was so hard to be civil with people who used to torment me every day.

“We didn’t just hear, we saw.” Taylor retorted. Then all of the sudden a gasp went up at the bar and I turned to look around me. Every monitor at the bar was filled with the half naked picture of myself only this one wasn’t censored. I flushed with embarrasment but it quickly changed its direction.

“You know I put up with your shit for years Taylor. Years. And now? I don’t think I want to put up with it anymore.” I got up and stormed out of the bar with Courtney at my heals. Cat calls and whistles erupted around me and I decided enough was enough. I turned around the moment I got to the door and grabbed a beer bottle and chucked it at Taylor’s face. It hit exactly on target making him fall over and Dallas was on his feet. Now I was done. “Well at least my tits look better than yours Dallas.”

Courtney was stunned. I had never once retalliated from my assailants in high school. She gave me a pat on the back and we headed out. On the car ride home I was dying to talk to someone about Falcone. Have one person know and hear perspective. After an hour of beating around the bush I couldn’t contain it any longer.

“Courtney I don’t think my Dad’s my real dad.”

“What do you mean not your real dad? Is he more like a real lizard than a-”

“Stop joking I’m trying to reveal a big family secret! Remember when my mom died?”

“Yeah…”

“Well a few years after when Dad decided to move us to Gotham my mom’s mother sent me a letter. It said that right before my parents got married she was raped and I was born nine months later. She wrote it the week after my mother had died then her and her husband moved back to Italy.” 

“You have got to be shittin’ me. Do you know who did it?”

“His name is Carmine Falcone.”

“And I’m guessing he happens to work with the Joker?”

“No not really. He’s the head of the Falcone family mafia I guess. I met him the other night right before Batman took me home.”

“Did you see any resemblance?”

“Well everyone tells me I look just like my mother so no I didn’t. But then again I don’t see myself in my dad either. I just don’t know. When I met Falcone I told him I knew what he did to my mother in 1994 and he couldn’t wait to leave the room.”

“Would a crime boss really remember your mom though? He’s probably killed and hurt tons of women.” 

“But he grew up being friends with my mom. I even used her childhood nickname Birdie to make sure he knew who I was talking about.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Leonard Sharp has been my dad for 21 years and he’s going to be my dad until the day he dies. I love him. I just needed to tell someone. Tha- WAIT LISTEN.” I yelled. Courtney swerved the car nearly crashing it. We were close enough to the city to hear a special news bulletin.

“We interrupt this broadcast for a disturbing announcement. Gotham Elementary has been set on fire today in what police are calling the most brutal and evil attack on our youth in decades. After attending a school carnival the children were set ablaze by a spark igniting balloons filled with hydrogen instead of the typical helium. Gotham police have no suspects as of this time but any tip as to the perpetrator would be greatly appreciated.”

“Joker.” I knew it was him. It was too obvious. Carnival? I guarantee there were clowns there. But he was supposed to be in prison?

“But how can you be sure?”

“I’m not exactly, I just know he told Batman he’d be sorry if he took me.”


	19. Blackgate

Dad’s house was surrounded by cop cars and once I was inside it was obvious I wasn’t going anywhere. The fire at the school was Joker and Dad wasn’t taking any chances letting me out of his sight. Courtney and I made our way up to my room. I had been quiet since talking of Batman but plans were swirling around in my head like hungry sharks. Joker could hurt people, but I always thought it below him to hurt children. How could I remedy this horrible situation while minimizing the damage? 

“Courtney since I can’t leave here I need you to do me a favor. Please don’t ask any questions or else you might be liable for anything that might happen. I need you to go to city hall and pull some blueprints and building codes for me.” She nodded her head suspiciously and wrote down everything I told her to get for me. Dad let her leave under the guise of getting us some take out Chinese food. Three hours later she returned with bags of rice, sweet and sour chicken, and the blueprints to Blackgate Penitentiary. “Courtney what I’m looking into will get me sent to prison if I get caught. If you leave now you won’t be able to get dragged into this.”

“No way. We are in this together. And if the feeling I have is correct you’re going to need my help anyways. Hey, maybe we can be cell mates if we get lucky right?” She smiled half heartidly. I truly meant it when I said she could go at any time. I didn’t want to drag her into the mess I was about to make.

I rolled out the blueprints on my bedroom floor and locked the door. Blackgate was its own fortress and to get inside I was going to have to get crafty. There was no way I’d be able to sneak in as a corrections officer and no way in hell Dad would let me go in as a visitor. Looking at the blueprints I saw the sewers were a viable but unpleasant option to get inside. If I could access them from outside the prison grounds I could move in and gain access to the prison. But how was I going to open the locks and get Joker out before anyone noticed? I needed help. I needed a distraction. I needed Joker’s guys.

“Courtney. Tonight at midnight I need you to sneak me out of here. We’re going clubbing.” I said. All of Joker’s guys knew me and if they weren’t already working on a plan I could seriously be an asset. We waited until Dad wished us goodnight before throwing on some dresses and heals. I rolled up the blueprints and strapped them on my back before voluntarily making my way to Joker’s strip club with Courtney. It was harder to find when you weren’t being brought there against your will but Courtney was better with directions and found us an easy street to walk down until we made it. The bouncers outside the club nearly shit their pants when they saw me.

“I’ve got a plan boys. Get me Geraldo, Terence, and Kenny and meet me in the bosses office in ten minutes.” I commanded. Once inside Sue saw me immediately and was sadly surprised I came here of my own accord but she let me into Joker’s office and gave Courtney and I something strong to sip on as we waited for the A Team to show up. 

“These are the people you’ve been with the past few months?” Courtney mumbled to me. I was sitting in Joker’s chair behind his desk and she stood next to me. Looking around at the papers and little odds and ends this place seemed like the more manic side to Joker’s insanity. This was one of the places he came to think and to do bad things. There was a computer on the right side of the desk and on the left side a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of the selfie I had sent him the day I made sandwiches for lunch and in the corner in sharpie there was a heart with the initials J+R. 

“Roxanne. Good to see ya.” Terence said in his thick accent. Courtney’s eyes shot up and you would have thought her panties were going to spontaniously combust. I looked at her and shook my head.

“Alright we need to get Joker out of there and I’ve got a plan. I just need the finer details worked out. Are you guys in?”

“Fuck… Yeah…!” Kenny said smiling. He was standing next to Geraldo who was wearing his aviator sunglasses and smirking. Seemed like I really was part of the team. Explaining I had to be back in my home by six in the morning unseen we got to work fast. We needed the security for the locks to be cut off for ten seconds and one of the guys would be able to get Joker’s cell open. Once that was done we would exit through the sewers same way we came in. The operation would take an hour at most and the moment Joker was out there would be extreme panic so I needed to make sure the getaway car was ready. I asked if we could commandeer a police van so it would look a little less suspicious around the prison. The boys agreed and grabbed an IT guy who would be able to shut off security and have the cameras play on loop.

It was happening. Really and truly we were going to break Joker out of Blackgate. That was the moment I choose. I was never going back to my old life. I wrote a letter on some paper I found on Joker’s desk explaining how much I loved my father but things had become too complicated for me just to be his perfect daughter anymore. I told him how much I loved him and how I would do everything in my power to keep Joker’s insanity reigned in so that minimal damage could be done to the city. But my place was no longer with my Dad. I wanted to be with Joker now…. What a sick and delightfully inciting thought.

I changed the plans and asked the boys to deliver the letter to my father in three days once I sealed it with wax and stamped it with one of Joker’s rings I found on the desk. It had a clowns face on it and fit the motif of the crazy change I was about to make. I wouldn’t go back tonight. Better a clean break than to lie to my father any longer. The boys agreed and we decided the less time we wait the more surprise we would have on our side. 

“Courtney this is your last chance. Go and have a normal life. I love you but you don’t need to chose this. This is my decision. I choose Joker.”

“I know you do. I’ll go back to your Dad’s place and when he asks where you are I’ll say you must have left in the night.” Tears were at the corners of her eyes. We didn’t know if this was a forever goodbye but we knew it would be close to forever.

“Since phones are easily traced I’ll write to you instead so you know how I’m doing. But if you ever want to stay in Gotham, I’ll make sure you stay in the penthouse with me.” I said and she laughed in response.

“As if, I’d probably listening to you two fucking all night. But thanks. If I come into town I’ll find any of these clowns and let them know.” With that we hugged and tried not to cry. When she left I made sure not to look at her or else I might turn back on everything and just go with her. To my normal, safe, boring life. But that life wasn’t for me anymore. 

Tonight I was breaking Joker out of Blackgate.

I made sure the boys knew it was only Joker we’d be getting and I wanted nothing else. We were to go in silently, release him, then make our way home. Once the plan was forming the men started referring to me as Boss Lady which I took as a good sign. We would be ready to leave in fifteen minutes but I didn’t want my face showing so I decided we would all wear circus animal masks. The two IT guys in the police van would be monkeys. Geraldo would be a gorilla. Kenny would be a lion. Terence would be a bear. And I would be a tiger. The smaller we kept the operation the better because less mistakes could be made.

We all loaded into the police van and made the fifteen minute drive to the outskirts of Gotham to Blackgate. Here it was. The moment that would change Roxanne Sharp forever. The entrance to the sewers was a heavy circular man hole that Kenny had to remove before hopping in first, I followed second accompanied by Kenny and Gerlado. The sewers were dark and smelled horrendously but this was the only way we could get in undetected. A hand grabbed my arm in the dark and I had to fight off the urge to scream. It was Kenny looking over me.

“After… tonight… everything… is… going… to… change…” He said quietly handing my a flashlight. I knew this was going to be a turning point. But for what? As long as I was with that maniac I didn’t care. I was ready to steal my Joker back from prison. We each were equipped with backpacks that had ropes and flashlights. Mine especially was equipped for tools to help open doors in case the IT guys didn’t do their jobs correctly. But I had a good feeling about this. I was ready to do this.

We trudged on in the sewers for nearly an eternity until I saw the stairwell that would lead up into the maintenance room. That was our point of entry. Once we were in Joker’s cell would be two flights of stairs up in solitary confinement. The cameras were playing on loops and the guards were about to go on a shift change which gave us a ten minute window to go up to solitary and get Joker before rushing back down into the sewers. Then it was home free.

Kenny went up first to make sure the coast was clear and Geraldo and Terence followed behind me. I studiously went over the blueprints like my life depended on it and I knew the quickest route to his cell. We were there in three minutes flat. The light on the cell door was flashing red which meant it was still locked and ready to electrocute anyone who didn’t give the command to open it. These IT guys better get their ducks in a row I wasn’t in the mood for waiting. A moment later we heard a sizzling sound and the light on the door flashed green and slowly opened. I heard him before I saw him. He was humming Marian the Librarian from the Music Man when we all came inside. Wearing an orange jump suit each arm was chained to a different wall while his legs were chained to the floor. He wasn’t allowed to sit down with those bonds and his head was rolled back to stair at the ceiling.

“Time to go Boss, the car is waiting.” Terence said. His head shot up and he laughed.

“Wowzers boys record timing! Normally takes you guys a month to get me out, but a week? Someone deserves a trophy” He smiled as Terence released his prison bonds before we started running down the path from wince we came. Joker didn’t realize that all of the men weren’t actually men and I hadn’t spoken a word. I wanted to be safe. I wanted us to be out of danger before I could hold him in my arms and never leave his side.

Inside the sewers we trudged along in the darkness once more and made our way back to the van. I couldn’t believe it. It actually happened. Without a flaw we broke into Blackgate and broke out the Joker. Once everyone was out of the sewers and inside the van we took off our masks and he finally saw me for the first time in a week. His mouth dropped open and he lunged for me. The boys scrambled back seeing it as an attack but I welcomed him in my arms kissing him madly.

“You came for me. You saved me Roxy baby. My perfect little girl got me out.” He murmured in between kisses. I returned his kisses greedily but was brought back to reality when the IT guys asked.

“Alright boss now part two?” They looked at Joker and his sweet smiled morfted into a sick and wicked grin. He knew he was getting out but he didn’t know it would be so soon. I was guessing he had plans for whenever he would escape and now he was going to reveal them.

“Light it up and let ‘em loose! TIME FOR SOME ANARCHY!” He howled and the van took off. I looked through the back windows to see red lights flashing around the prison and all the gates exploding. In my attempt to save Joker I just helped Gotham’s most violent offenders escape. Joker pulled me back to him before I could dwell on it too long. “Did you do all of this Kitten?”

“Yes.” Was all I could manage.

“You really meant it when you said that big ol’ word to me at the musical didn’tcha?” He tilted his head to the side and his ruby lips parted so he could smile at me. I studied his face like I had never seen it before. I really did mean it and now Joker had irrefutable proof. He nuzzled his face close to me and took my lips in his. Slowly and incredibly gently he began to undo me with that kiss and I was a willing participate. His lips were chapped from neglect in the cells and his hair was a complete mess. But then again I did stink like sewer. But in that moment I could have made love to that man. I pulled away and held his face so he had no choice but to look at me.

“Yes I did. And I still mean it.”

“Roxanne I’m going to make you a Queen in this fucking city. AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA.” And the van sped off to the sound of sirens in the distance. We were headed home. Back to the place where Joker and I spent our nights eating and fucking. I planned on doing both tonight.


	20. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just filled with smutty smut smut. Hope you enjoy!!!!

We arrived at the penthouse at five o clock in the morning. The sun would rise soon and I wanted to see how it sparkled over Gotham but my heart had other plans as from the look on Joker’s face so did he. He commanded the guys to stay in the lobby while shouts of praise and welcome home were booming around us. I was given hugs and pats on the back as Joker just made his way to the elevator waiting for me to join him.

“I need a shower. And so do you. Lets make it quick then I need you Roxy, fuck I need you something fierce.”

“Yes Daddy.” I said softly. Once up to the penthouse we didn’t even stop to take in our surroundings sprinting upstairs to get the grime of Blackgate off of us. We stripped down and scrubbed each other fiercely until we both smelled like home.

“You did something that no other woman has done for me before Roxy. You saved me. Now it’s time for me to show a little gratitude.” he growled at me. I was wet from the shower but responding to his every word. We didn’t towel off instead heading straight for the bedroom where he pushed me onto the mattress. His hands were greedy but so were mine. I couldn’t stop touching him. We kissed passionately as his fingers quickly found the spot I needed him most in between my legs. He wasted no time in rubbing my bundle of nerves making me quiver and moan into his mouth. He pushed me off of him roughly and laid down on the bed. “Sit on Daddy’s face Kitten.”

I didn’t dare hesitate and I crawled over to him as I moved my legs to position myself on top of his face. His eyes met mine and his tongue darted to my clit sending shock waves through my body. I bucked and rode him as his growled into my core. His tongue was merciless and quick as he tongue fucked me and I couldn’t take it anymore I had to do something in return. I switched directions and looked at his swollen cock leaning over atop his body and lowering myself to take him in my mouth. This wasn’t a time for games and I started a rhythm bobbing my head up and down his shaft while moving my tongue against his thick member. Joker was losing it and gave me a sharp spank which spurred me on faster. My core was tightening and I could feel my climax approaching. I came all over his face grinding myself wildly on top of him s his cock muffled the cries of pleasure I was yelling. Joker grabbed my head and slammed it down on his enormous cock nearly choking me but I held my own as he came into my mouth. I wouldn’t let the speed decrease keeping up the pace and Joker yelled for me to slow down but his body shivered and he came a second time spilling even more cum into my mouth. 

I swallowed every last drop before rolling over to lay on my back. I was spent and panting and Joker grabbed me so that he could hold me tight.

“Kitten tonight was your first real job for me. That means your one of the Joy Boys now.”

“Do I get a button to celebrate?”

“Nope even better. When a guy finishes his first job he gets a tattoo to show he’ll always be one of my guys. Tomorrow you get yours. And I get to pick it out.”

“But I don’t want a tatt-”

“shuuushhhhh shusshhh hush hush. We still have more to do tonight kitten. Are you still wet?” He put a finger to my lips which I opened up to suck on. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips in pleasure. Letting go with a pop I responded.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl. Now get on your hands and knees facing the head board.” He said in a low voice. I obeyed excited for the pounding I knew would be coming. He grabbed my hips and wasted no time in pushing himself into my dripping pussy to the hilt. I sighed and my head bent down low and my ass rose to meet him better. His pace was rhythmic and soothing and soon my second orgasm threatened to make its entrance when Joker pulled out of me and gripped the left side of my hip with his hand. “Now Kitten I’m going to fuck you in the ass. I’ll take it slow but you need to trust Daddy and push out a little bit when you feel the tip. Got it kitten?”

His hand snaked its way down to my pussy to finger me a bit with his thumb and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me all hot and bothered so I would let him do whatever he wanted to me. He pulled out of my pussy and gently pressed his thumb into my asshole and the alien feeling had me on edge.

“Please don’t Daddy, I’m- I’m scared it’ll hurt.” He gently stroked my face to calm me as his other hand was working on my ass. 

“Daddys not gonna hurt his Kitten. You’re all mine Roxy. Trust me I wont hurt you. Now push out a little bit for me.” He calmly said and I did. I pushed my asshole a little bit allowing his thumb to go in further and he gently fingered my asshole. A whole new sensation that was sending the most pleasure from my most forbidden place. He removed his thumb and placed the tip of his cock to my ass. I was nervous but I listened to him and pushed out once more and he pushed in half way. The pressure was immense and I didn’t know if I could take that enormous cock in its entirely. “Good girl, almost there. Daddy’s going to take it slow for his Kitten. I will never hurt you baby.”

And he did. He took things slow until he was completely inside of me with his chest pressed up against my back. I was panting heavily at the new sensation and I could hear Joker’s labored breaths. He was holding back on me and I knew it but damn I was grateful. He could rip me apart if he wanted to. But he was slow and gentle and made a rhythm between us that was intoxicating. Now I understood what all the buzz was about. This was amazing. I was loving this. Joker began to murmur in my ear as he fucked me in the ass and I reached down to play with myself. He picked up speed a little bit and with my movements against my clit I came undone yelling his name and begging him not to stop. He came soon after spilling himself inside of me then laying down on top of me.

“Roxanne thank you.”

“Thank you for the anal?” I turned my head to face his and he laughed quietly too tired for a full chuckle.

“Thank you for saving me. For breaking me out and for giving me something to look forward to every day.” He kissed me and then slowly removed himself from my ass. The emptiness reminded me I was filled with cum in every one of my holes and that I needed to make a trip to the bathroom to clean myself up. Wait… If I was filled up with cum and haven’t been taking birth control. I shrugged the thought away promising to give it more thought in the morning. Once I was done I returned to the bedroom where Joker was smoking some weed. He invited me back into the bed and we finished the joint before curling up together and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

I loved him. And I was all his.


	21. Falcone's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal abuse on Joker's part.

Fuck Blackgate was a nightmare. It wasn’t my first stint in the joint but they always knew I got the special treatment. Solitary confinement and a meal a day. No outside time and no visitors. But my stays in the big house were short and I wasn’t too concerned with how it would play out when the boys got me. I was dreaming of the prison break and hoping the riots were causing mass hysteria when something jolted me awake.

Roxanne.

The clock said it was a little past one in the afternoon and I could smell food downstairs. Yes yes yes damnit yes! Everything was back the way it needed to be. I had my bad bitch in the kitchen and soon I would join her. Grabbing my phone I called the good ol’ tattoo guy Fat Pots and made sure he’d be here in three hours. Wanted some extra time with the lady. I threw on some cotton joggers and headed downstairs. Roxanne was in the kitchen cooking naked as the day she was born and humming to herself. 

“It’s gotta be my birthday if I come downstairs to find you naked and cooking.” I said startling my naked beauty. 

“If you come over here I can pinch you and see if you’re dreaming.” She replied over the stove top. I couldn’t see what she was cooking so I skipped over to grab her behind. She swatted my hand away and kept to cooking. 

“Whatcha cooking?”

“How does stir fry sound?”

“Fuck damn delightful. And kitten I got a surprise for you.” 

She peered over her shoulders not completely taking her eyes off the cooking and I held up a finger. I left the penthouse and made my way down to ask Geraldo to bring up the two puppies I had planned on giving her the night Batsy snatched her from me. He was going to have to pay dearly for that one. The kiddie school was just the beginning. Oh yes I was going to make Batman pay for taking away my Roxanne. Soon Geraldo had two leashes attached to two small Doberman puppies. Their ears were pointy and their tails tiny. I hoped Roxanne would love them- plus I wanted to see first hand what she could do with dog training. I grabbed the leashes and headed back inside.

“SURPRISE!” I yelled and she looked over dropping her spatula. She screamed with delight and came bouncing over to meet the puppies. 

“OH! OH MY! Did you- are there- Oh Joker thank you thank you thank you!” She laid on the ground letting the puppies lick her face as she pet them and loved on them. She was laughing and smiling and talking at full speed about puppy names. But soon she remembered the stir fry and got back up to finish the meal with the pups trailing behind her.

“They like ya already.”

“I think I’m going to name them Stella and Jeptha. They seem like good Doberman names.”

“You could name them Ripper and Shredder too, just a thought.” I said with a smile and she scowled at me. Lunch was soon ready so I made my way to the table before Roxanne joined me. After lunch we fucked for the majority of the afternoon before she forced me to put on clothes and at least ‘act like an adult.’ I didn’t want to act like an adult I wanted to fuck her into next week. But she put on clothes and I got the penthouse ready for Fat Pots to do his dirty work. I couldn’t choose where I wanted her first tattoo to be but I wanted to make sure I’d be the only one to see it. Fat Pots was on time and he showed me the sketch I asked him to draw up for me. I wanted a jesters hat but it needed to be more regal and royal. She was my Queen now and everything about her would show it.

“So I was thinking maybe it could go on my shoulder?” Roxanne sugested but I tutted at her and wagged my finger.

“No no no Kitten. Only Daddy gets to see the tattoo. So it’s gotta be some place very secret.” And the perfect spot popped in my mind. “Kitten take off your pants and your panties. I think an ass tattoo will suit you perfectly.”

Roxanne blushed and shook her head silently covering her behind. I gave her a stern gaze and she still wasn’t having it.

“No way. No. I am not getting a butt tattoo.” She backed away from me fueling a fire inside of me.

“Roxanne if you run I’ll catch you, spank you, and then you’ll get the tattoo. But if you’re a good little girl I can make this as painless as possible.” I threatened. But she was persistent damnit. She backed away and I reached to grab her but she was quick. She ran up the stairs and I was right behind her. She was headed for the bathroom but I caught her and threw her over my shoulders before sitting on the bed. “I told ya stupid. Now Daddy has to give you a spanking.”

I pulled down her pants along with her panties and went to town. This wasn’t a sensual spanking but one that would bruise her for weeks. I tried to contain the hits to the ass cheek that wouldn't get the tattoo so that Fat Pots had something to work with. Roxanne yelled loudly with each hit and soon begged me to stop apologizing for running. Tears were streaking her face and I smiled at her. I pulled her panties down all the way and carried her back downstairs where Fat Pots set up a table and his needles. Laying her down on her stomach I looked at her curvy lower half noticing Pots was looking too.

“Keep your eyes on the task or I’ll jam that tattoo gun up your ass.” I growled at him. Roxanne had those big pouty lips I remember from when Harley took a swing at her so I held her hand as Pots got to work. Roxanne winced but didn’t make a sound as the Jester Crown was engraved onto her body. It took a little over an hour and once it was done I told her to go upstairs and get dressed. The moment she was out of sight I grabbed Pots by the throat and threw him to the ground. The puppies had gone to follow Roxanne so I didn’t even get an audience as I grabbed one of my hidden pistols under the kitchen counter and unloaded two shots. Roxanne screamed from upstairs but didn’t come down. I whipped out my phone and called Terence to come and clean up. Once the call was made my phone rang again.

“What?” I yelled into the receiver.

“What happened to pleasantries? It’s Falcone and I’m calling in a favor.” His smooth Italian voice recited. Hmmmmmmm this could be fun. And he certainly got a rise out of Roxanne. I wonder what would happen if I put the two of them in the same room.

“Pisano! What can the chuckle master help you out with?” I chuckled silently. This could be good. What has Falcone done to get under Roxy’s skin so much?

“It’s the girl. I need to have a word with her alone.” Falcone was hesitant and nervous but he tried to hide it away by his booming voice. I wasn’t going to let him play any tricks with my Kitten. Especially if I wasn’t there.

“Nahhh I don’t think she’s too found of ya. Probably smelled too much like pizza for her taste.” While I was talking Terence and a few others came in to dispose of Fat Pots. Two boys started the task of cleaning while others were packing up the tattoo guy in a black body bag. Quick and simple. I paced the penthouse watching the men clean up still on the phone with Falcone.

“Joker I was asking to be polite but I need to see her. We have some things that need discussing.” He was gruff and urgent. My eyes were moving side to side thinking think thinking think.

“Tsk tsk tsk Don Carmine. You don’t get something for nothing. What do I get from all of this?” My suspicion was rising and my curiosity would have to be met.

“Two Hundred Thousand dollars for a dinner with her in little Italy. Tonight.” Falcone said. He was actually going to pay to see her? Falcone was not a man to so easily throw money around when he knew he could just as easily take something. This must have been important to him.

“Two sounds pretty cheap for my girl…” I said slowly. 

“Fine. Two and a half. Just get her to Santiago’s on Third Street at eight.” Falcone sounded desperate. 

“Make it three and you’ve got yourself a deal pal. And pisano? If you lay so much as a finger on her I’ll cut you up into little pieces and feed you to my dogs.” The puppies would need some more meat to grow big and strong. Falcone grunted an agreed response and hung up the phone. I made my way to the stairs where I labored my way up to see my favorite lady. She was standing in front of the puppies speaking to them gently. They were listening intently and setting on the ground patiently. She snapped her fingers and both of them moved to be on either side of her. “Good job Kitten. They seem to love ya.” 

“Do I want to know what those gun shots were about?” She bent down to pet the puppies who were glad for her affection.

“I told ya Kitten. No one is allowed to see that thick ass besides me.” I grabbed her quickly and pulled her to me. She pushed against my sudden embrace and looked up at me those electric green eyes bearing into my soul.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She whispered, batting her eyelashes. It would be better if I didn’t surprise her by the news of Falcone. Telling her now I could get her a little doped up and fuck around a bit before setting her out for the night. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you Roxy. But tonight I have to send you to grab dinner with someone you’re not gonna like.” I held her face in my left hand and her eyes narrowed.

“You’re whoring me out now? Is that what this is?” She was immediately offended and I had to laugh. I'm not a man who likes to share. With a smile on my face I calmly explained her evening.

“Damnit Roxanne no! God no! HA HA HA! Falcone just wants to have dinner with you. And he paid a pretty penny to spend and hour with you.” The moment I said his name she began thrashing against me. The puppies started to bark and one grabbed at my pants. I kicked it away sending it flying across the bedroom.

“NO I WILL NOT SPEND ANOTHER SECOND OF MY LIFE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM.” She scream and was able to gain ground against me running to the bathroom and locking the door. I yelled in anger and banged my fists at the door. This temper tantrum was not going to end well for her if she kept this up.

“ROXANNE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR.” I screamed. The puppy that I had kicked was lying on the ground motionless. Fuck if I killed that thing she’s going to be even angrier with me.

“No. I told you how I felt about Falcone. I’m not going.” I heard behind the door. From the sound of it she was headed to the closet using that as another barricade. Lucky for me that one wasn’t locked… I went to the bedside table and grabbed three benzos that would have her cool as a cucumber once I could get her to take them. Arkham was really good at sedating and when I couldn't sleep I made sure to take a few just to gain some peace for one night.

“Roxanne I am going to break down this door and shove happy pills so far down your throat you won’t frown for a month!” And I rammed the door breaking it open instantly. My rage was tangible and I was ready to subdue her and make her submit to the plans I had for her tonight. I was right in the fact she had now gone into the closet to hide. When I opened the door there was silence and she had to be hiding in one of the many racks of clothes. “Come out, come out, wherever you arrrrrrrrrrre.”

But nothing. No movement. I stayed perfectly still listening in case I heard her breathing. But still nothing. That was it. Now it was my turn for a tantrum. I began ripped clothes from the walls and throwing them everywhere yelling for Roxanne to get her ass out and face me. I ripped shelves apart and overturned her jewelry box. I found her hiding behind her ball gowns and grabbing her and forcefully I shoved her to the ground. I sat on her and with all of my strength I pinned her to the floor. Sitting on her chest pinning her arms under my legs she could tried in vain to kick me.

“STOP PLEASE! DON’T MAKE ME BE AROUND HIM! HE’S A MONSTER!” She yelled but as her mouth grew wider with protest I threw the benzos in her mouth and covered it with my hand. With my other hand I plugged her nose forcing her to swallow the pills that helped sedate patients with extreme anxiety. It would take about half an hour to kick in and she stared at me with daggers in her eyes. Breathing heavily I got off of her and stormed out of the room. The puppy still in the same spot was clearly dead. I grabbed it by the collar and brought him to Roxanne.

“See what you made me do? HMMMMMM? Do you like making me angry?” I shook the dead dog and tears streamed down her face. She was crying ‘Stella, stella, stella.’ Well I guess Jeptha was an only child now. I left the closet and took the stairs to the roof chucking the dog far away from the penthouse feeling guilty that my rage ruined one of Roxanne’s presents. While I was up there I saw a pack of cigarettes ad decided to take a moment to collect my thoughts before going back down to pledge my undying sorry feelings to Roxanne.

I smoked three before having calmed down enough to go to Roxanne. She had left the closet and was sitting on the bed with Jeptha in her arms holding the shaking puppy. The sight of her looking so broken made my heart heavy.

“Now are you going to be a good girl and have dinner with Falcone tonight?” I asked a little more calmly.

“Yes Joker.” She quietly replied still petting the puppy. I sat on the bed and reached for her but she moved away from me quickly. Great. Just fucking fantastic. She was still in a bad mood and the benzos weren’t working quick enough. I got some weed and filled the bong demanding she finish it before getting dressed. She complied without a world and soon was high as a kite. It took her time to put on her makeup and get her hair done having that stupid dog sit on her lap the entire time. I left the penthouse for a drive and before going told Geraldo to be the one with her for this dinner. He was to drive her there and wait outside in the car. The moment the hour was up he’d bring her back to the apartment.   
Whatever Falcone wanted better have been worth all the work I was going to have to do to make Roxy my happy little lady again.


	22. A Dinner with Falcone

Joker left without saying another word to me. I felt all fuzzy in the head and completely empty. My poor little puppy. Tears threatened to spill over but I wouldn't let them anymore. If only Joker knew what he was making me do. Who he was making me face tonight. I picked out a simple black halter top dress and some green sparkling flats. Geraldo was at the door ready to take me but I made sure he understood I wasn’t going anywhere without Jeptha. Geraldo was quick to produce a studded collar and a chain leash so that my poor baby could go with me. He needed me now more than ever- and really I needed him too.

The car ride to little Italy was short and looking around made me curious as to the place where my mother grew up. Did she walk these streets with Falcone? Did she ever think her friend would betray her like he did? Geraldo asked to keep Jeptha in the car with him and I was really hesitant but he promised me that Ricky would never forgive him if anything happened to me or that puppy. So I kissed Jeptha and made my way inside the restaurant hear his yips of sadness behind me.

The restaurant was candle lit and simple. The walls were filled with paintings of Italy and every table had a basket of bread next to little dishes of olive oil. I see him sitting in a booth near the back and I walk over to him and sit down without a word. He looks up to me and rubs his face before really taking me in. Carmine Falcone was a silver fox of a man who always dressed in onyx black suits with a red carnation on his upper right side. He had a scar on the side of his face that made him extra intimidating but I really didn't care at this point. I was ready to face evil head on tonight.

“Well I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

“Well I wish you didn’t rape my mother and might be my biological father. But we have to play with the hand we’re dealt.” I said my speech slightly slurred from all the medication Joker had me on. I guess he wanted this dinner to go well. Did he know why Falcone wanted to see me?

“Don’t think of me like that. Birdie was my best friend and I loved her with my whole heart.” He said sorrow lacing his words. A waitress comes by and asks for our drink orders. While I’m high I might as well get drunk too. I order some red wine and Falcone looks impressed ordering a bottle for us to share. We sat in silence until the waitress comes back with the bottle and two glasses. She starts filling mine up but I signal her to fill it nearly to the brim. “You sure you can handle that much?”

“After the other stuff Joker forced into me tonight what difference does it make?” I take a big gulp of wine and shiver feeling the deep delightful feeling rush down my throat. 

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t too thrilled to come here so he made me take some pills before coming here. I also smoked a little before getting in the car. So if I sound a little airy thats why.”

“He doesn’t hurt you does he?” Sounding concerned he leans closer to the table and grabs my hand. I don’t pull away feeling that this contact was a little more fatherly than threatening. But that thought alone made me angry.

“Not in the ways you might think.”

“I know this is uncomfortable but I need to know. I brought a DNA test here and I’d like you to take it to see for sure if…. We are connected.” He was dancing around saying ‘If I’m really your dad’ and I didn’t blame him. It wasn’t a scenario I ever thought I was going to face myself. I nodded and took another sip of wine. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call and soon a woman came to the booth with vials and syringes.

“Can’t we just do a spit swab?” I ask hesitant to let this stranger take my blood.

“We can know sooner if its done by blood. I can have the results back to you in a week. Here, take this phone. Once I know I can give you a call to settle both our worries.” He gave me a brand new phone with a single number in it. I made sure to hide it in the tight side of my dress making sure I’d put it somewhere safe once I got back to the penthouse.

“You know I've only ever had a cop for a dad. I wonder if a mobster is really so different?” I chuckled and he smiled at me sharing the only slightly warm moment of the evening. The woman was quick with her work filling two vials of my blood before making her way out. We ordered our meals and over it he began telling me about what my mother was like as a child. They played a lot of make believe and would wonder the streets at night just day dreaming about the people they’d be one day. He told me my mother always wanted a family but she also wanted to be a novelist so she could create her own stories. 

Hearing about my mother from someone not related- well from an old friend was a new take on things. I only knew her as the neighborhood mom. The one who invited everyone over to make them feel at home with us. Telling Falcone that made him smile and he said he was glad that’s how I remember her. Once we got our food we ate slowly without talking but I quickly made a face at the pasta. It was overdone and the chef didn’t marry the sauce to the pasta well and you could tell this place was just a front for gangsters to do business.

“Don’t like the pasta?”

“The chef didn’t use some of the pasta water to marry the sauce. I can make this dish and make it taste the way its supposed to taste.”

“I’d like to try that some day.” He smiled at me and I shook my head chuckling But soon he pushed his dish aside and looked at me carefully. “I only have sons. Three boys who are about your age. But I’ve never had a daughter. If this test says that I’m your father I want you to give me a chance to be a father to you. Obviously you can’t go back to being the chief’s daughter. And since I deal with Joker in business anyways maybe we could make a good partnership.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I cook the food and we bond at your place with the rest of my maybe brothers.”

“I’d like that.” He smiled and we made small talk the remainder of the meal. I tucked the phone away in my bra before seeing Geraldo come inside to fetch me. He whispered in my ear that Jeptha was anxiously waiting for me in the car and I couldn’t wait to take him home. When we got back to the penthouse I wanted to walk Jeptha before going back inside and Geraldo called Kenny to go with me. We took a long walk around the dimly lit streets and anytime someone gave me a look Kenny would hover over me protectively. Jeptha was happy to have me by his side and made sure to look at me every few seconds to make sure I was still there. He was a big puppy, probably about six months old but that made his mind great for training. Tomorrow I was going to teach him how to shake, stay, and hopefully play dead. The protective lessons would come later but I was adamant to make sure he learn.

In the elevator next to Kenny I asked him if Joker was back at the penthouse and he told me he was but he was in a bad mood. I was tired and loopy from the booze and the drugs and I didn’t want to fight him anymore. When I opened the door I saw him sitting at the kitchen counter where we shared so many memories. I took off Jeptha’s collar and he ran off to the little doggy bed with his toys on them that Joker brought in when he gave me both puppies. Joker had his hands on his head and was looking at the counter top when placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Come upstairs and fuck me. I need you tonight.” I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t question me instead lifting me up in his arms to carry me to the bedroom. He was trailing kisses on my face and lowered me to the bed where I waited for him. We were pushing into each other and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I pushed him onto his back ripping off the buttons on his shirt to get better access to his torso and got on top of him where I started kissing each of his tattoos making my way down to his pants. He was hard and ready for me when I opened the button and pulled down the zipper to his black trousers.   
I freed his cock from his boxers and he lifted his hips so I could undress him completely. Once his boxers were on the floor I grabbed his cock with my right hand and began to pump looking into his face which wore a pained expression.

“Tell me what you want Daddy.” I said sweetly. He tilted his head back and placed his hands over his face grunting.

“I want you to wrap those pretty pink lips on Daddy’s cock Kitten.” And so I did. I wrapped my lips to the tip of his cock and planted a wet kiss on the head. He groaned as I licked up and down his shaft being praised by the sounds of his moans. Still pumping with my right hand I decided to end the torture and put him fully in my mouth. I hummed as I bobbed my head up and down on him and he began to buck his hips into my face. His grunts were becoming animistic and before he could come I stopped and lifted myself away from him. He sat up angry. “The fuck? I was just about to bust!”

“You’ve been a very bad boy today Mr. J and you need to learn some manners. Now lay down on the bed and do as your told.” Feeling brazen tonight I decided I was going to take charge. A smile erupted on his face and he laid down on the bed waiting for me to do with him as I pleased. I bent over and slowly peeled my panties from my body before holding up a finger signaling him to wait. I walked into the bathroom and made my way into the now destroyed closet finding some ties I could use for the evening. Before leaving the closet I made sure to hide the cell phone in a box made for women’s socks. I doubt he’d go anywhere near those. Crawling on top of him I grabbed both his hands trying them together then securing them to the head board. Once that was done I used a tie to blind fold him.

“Ohhhhhhhh Kitten. Where’dya learn to tie knots like that?” He was smiling and I couldn’t wait to get started. I resumed my torturous pace at hissing his entire body before answering his question. 

“Oh you learn lots of nifty little tricks at summer camp. Now no peaking.” I placed a kiss on the tie that was his blind fold and he chuckled. I trailed my right hand down his side and grabbed his cock continuing my assault on the upper half of his body. He was grinning ear to ear and I kissed each side of his mouth as I slowly pumped his rock hard member. “Now Daddy you’ve had a lot of fun tonight already but I think you should get a show too, but just for a little bit.”

I took off his blind fold and sat on top of his torso with my legs on either side of him. His mouth opened and he pulled at his restraints the moment I placed my hand on my clit. I had never masturbated before so this was going to be new but I could tell by the look on his face he was all in for the show I was giving him. I moved my hand in circles around my clit moaning all the while a wet spot was forming on his stomach right where I was located.

“Yes Kitten yes. Show Daddy how you play with yourself.” He rumbled and I slowly continued to toy with myself. Soon my stomach was churning in that delightful way that made me know I was about to come and Joker looked like he was about to as well so I promptly stopped and placed my hands on the blind fold and firmly put it back in place. He bucked against me playfully. “But Roxy the best part was about to happen!”

“Oh I don’t think so. Now we get to have real fun.” I waited a moment before making my way back down to center myself above his throbbing cock. I took it in my hand and rubbed it against my dripping slit. “How bad do you want it Daddy?”

“I want you so bad Kitten. Don’t have me knocking on Heaven’s doors all night. Let me in!” He complained and so I slowly lowered myself onto him. I felt so filled and I made sure to take in all of it. Joker hissed with delight and then let out a long whistle. I didn’t dare move waiting for him to say something. He bucked his hips making me bounce ontop of him but I tutted at him and got off.

“No no Daddy. Every time you fight me we have to start all over again.” And I removed the blindfold to see his eyes were crazed with lust and I resumed my spot on his chest bringing myself almost to the brink of orgasm before placing the blindfold back on him and teasing his cock with my pussy.

“Enough games Roxy fuck me damnit!” I lowered myself onto his cock once more only this time I began the slowest most agonizing pace for us.

“Now Daddy you hurt my feelings today. You really scared me.” I said softly and he let out a huff not wanted to talk while fucking. “I’m not going to go any faster until you apologize. And you have to mean it.”

I leaned forward on him to place a quick kiss of his lips but he grabbed hold of my bottom lip drawing blood and bucking his hips back into me thrusting hard into my pussy.

“Roxy girl… I’m sorry for scaring ya like I did today… Now pretty pretty pretty pretty please MOVE YOUR BODY AND FUCK ME!” He yelled in sexual frustration. I was more than happy to comply at this moment knowing that was about the best I was going to get. I bounced up and down on his cock setting a fast pace for the both of us. I was breathing heavily and a stream of profanities were effortlessly leaving the Joker. My orgasm was rising inside of me and I grabbed Joker to hold on. My left hand settled on his chest as my right hand grabbed his throat. I gasped at my actions and came instantly from the surprise of my hand movements and even more surprising when I heard Joker growl “Choke me harder. Really try and hurt me Kitten.”

I couldn’t stop now and I sped up the pace. My orgasm making me more sensitive but more confident in my movements. I held onto him tighter by the throat and he just kept repeating fuck over and over and over again until I felt him shoot off inside of me. That sent me over into my second orgasm and I cam screaming his name. I fell on top of him breathing heavily.

“I didn’t know you had that in you Kitten. I am delightfully shocked. Now will you untie me?” He asked me sweetly. I smiled and a wickedly fun thought occurred to me. I slapped his face and got off of him quickly as he started to move against his bonds.

“I think I’ll take a shower first. Then I can untie you.” I sauntered off proudly into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I could hear him moving against his restraints but I was too busy washing off the day to care. Soon I heard footsteps and Joker opened the shower door. I turned to look at him feeling the effects of all the medication and booze starting to wear off. He stepped closer to me and I squirted a hand full of shampoo into my hands lacing them into his hair. Taken by surprise he allowed me to wash his hair and condition it. While the conditioner was setting I scrubbed his body from nose to toes. When I rinsed the conditioner out of his hair he grabbed my face and kissed me.

“Roxanne there’s something up. Tell me now.” His steely blue eyes were concerned and I knew the tighter I kept this secret the more it might come back to bite me in the ass.

“I think Falcone might be my father.” I told him. His eyes widened and his lower lip dropped open in shock. 

“Are you fucking serious? How? I thought you were the Chief’s daughter?”

“When my mother died my grandmother told me a week before my parent’s wedding Faclone raped her and I was born nine months later. I didn’t know until I was a teenager and when I saw him at the theater I told him I knew what he did to my mother exactly twenty one years ago. He put two and two together and asked me to take a DNA test while we had dinner.”

“Hey hey hey don’t cry. No more tears for today. I’ll still wantcha if you’re a Sharp or a Falcone.” He said gently into my hair. The water was pouring against us in every direction I hugged him tighter.

“Do you really mean that J?”

“Yes I do Kitten.” He smiled and kissed me. What a mess of a man. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that my stomach started to hurt. I had to run out of the shower in time to lean over the toilet and release the contents of my stomach. It must have been the booze and the drugs because I had never thrown up so instantly like that. Joker quickly came out of the shower and held my hair panicked by my sudden sickness. I looked up at him trying to tell him I was fine but my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I went blind from pain. I rolled over to my side and slammed my head on the cold tile knocking me unconscious.


	23. Fireworks

Joker demanded I stay in the penthouse the remainder of the week and would only allow his henchmen to walk Jeptha. But while I was in the penthouse we were able to make good work on Jeptha’s training. He could now speak on command and growl. I even got voulenteers who would put on padded suits to practice his attack commands. Good old Jeppy’s training was coming along great. But every now and again I would vomit all over the place. Thankfully never when Joker was around. Guess my body didn’t like whatever he put in it and I was detoxing.

Every other day I would check on Falcone’s phone to see if he had the results but nothing came. So there I sat in the penthouse working with my dog, reading whatever Joker would bring me, and watching Musicals on demand. It was a soothing week for my soul. About the second week into my penthouse confinement Joker told me it was time for some fresh air and told me we were heading out of the city to watch a firework show his guys were putting on. I was betting a million dollars in my mind it was an experiment that would later make its appearance in Gotham for some form of destruction but I was happy to go regardless. I grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved myself inside of them. Seems like all my good cooking was making me chunky. Ha, I always heard you did thicken up once you were in love. But was I really in love with Joker?

I shrugged off the thought and grabbed a sweater to throw on before lacing up my sneakers. Joker was finally allowing me to make my own fashion choices now as long as I wore his night gowns since I never left the pent house anyways. Jeptha was wagging his little tale and waiting to go with us. It took a while but now he doesn’t growl every time Joker walks into the room. But anytime he’d plant a kiss on me in front of Jeptha he would bark jealously. What a cute boy. I grabbed his studded collar that Joker insisted was ‘bad to the bone’ and got his chain link leash. Guess Joker really wanted me to exude scary with this dog. He was always worried about appearances. But all week he was on edge, yelling at people on the phone and making sure plans were going accordingly. I was packing a picnic basket and a blanket to take to wherever we were going. And I even brought a Frisbee to see if I could teach Jeptha to catch. 

Jeptha jerked his head to the side and moved in front of me barking wildly. I assumed it was one of the hunch men. Joker was incredibly impressed that Jeptha took so well to guarding so he let the dog take as many bites out of his guys as possible. Thinking it to be wildly hilarious. Someone was coming up the stairs and I saw it was Kenny. 

“Is… he… gonna… bite… me… again…?” He asked nervously. I looked to Jeptha and commanded him to heal and he instantly was at ease. If I liked a person so did Jeppy. 

“No you’re safe Kenny. Come on in I’m almost finished getting ready.” I said walking back into the bathroom. Kenny waited by the door as Jeptha stared him down just daring him to make a move towards me. Silly puppy. I took a final look in the mirror and made sure my braid was okay before trotting downstairs to grab the picnic basket filled with all sorts of goodies. Kenny led Jeptha and me to a black sedan that drove us outside the city limits to a place I had never been before. This must be one of Joker’s warehouses. He talked about them from time to time but I never got to see anywhere he worked besides the club. This one had large fields around the big building and in the field there were torches everywhere. It was a party!

All of the henchmen and their families were there and had picnic baskets of their own. Gangster company picnic? Odd. I chuckled and couldn’t wait to get out and see Ricky and Geraldo who were the first to greet me. Ricky pulled me in for a big hug then bent down to inspect Jeptha. He was impressed when I showed him Jeppy’s tricks and said he couldn’t have done better himself. I was wondering where Joker was in all of this but I couldn’t spot him in the twilight of the evening. The tourches were lit and I could smell barbeque being smoked. It was a perfect evening. I spotted Sue from the strip club and bounced over to her. We talked for a long time about how business was and how the club was doing. She said she missed my face and hope Joker wasnt being too much of a dick. I promised her his dickish tendencies were few and we had a good laugh. Leann even came over to talk and I didn’t once feel bad about it.

“Having fun Kitten?” I hear over my shoulder. I turn around to see the most handsome man of my life. I had never seen Joker in anything other than suits and joggers so I was taken by surprise to see this gentleman standing in front of me. He was wearing khaki pants and a plaid button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shoes were even handsome being some off brand of boating shoes and it looked like he just graduated college. His hair was slicked back in his normal fashion and I felt completely outdone.

“Wow you are a sight tonight! Why so different?”

“I thought a picnic called for a special occasion to be a different kind of dapper.” He pulled me in for a kiss that nearly melted my panties away and I heard whistles all around us. Joker led us to a spot near the end of the picnic area and helped lay out the blanket I brought for us. He was more jittery tonight and it made me suspicious but I was so taken back by his new look I tried not to think about it. Terence brought over two plates filled with ribs and fried chicken for J and me. We ate and enjoyed every last bit of it talking about the evening. He pointed over to a spot where I saw two kids running around Terence and an incredibly attractive short woman. I guess I never really thought about these people having families or lives outside of crime but here we were breaking bread and having an amazing time. 

I took some time to teach Jeptha how to catch the Frisbee and soon he was running yards trying to impress me and jumping high to catch the flying disk. He was having a great time too and I made sure to smile at Joker letting him know what a great evening he made for everybody. It was getting darker outside and an announcement was made that the fireworks would be starting once the stars were out. It was supposed to be spectacular so Joker and I laid down ontop of our blanket with Jeptha curled up at our feet. 

“When they’re not in prison they seem to be an alright bunch of scoundrels.” Joker laughed carefree and happy. I snuggled up to him and hitched a leg over his. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

“I’m just having a great time and trying to be loving.” I told him. He didn’t move me off of him. Instead placing his hands behind his head fully relaxing. 

“I’m glad you like it Kitten. It makes me grin to know I gave you a life with us.” He told me. In front of us some guys were placing out huge sparklers that were arranged in a very particular way. Once they were lit I bet it would make a great show but until then they looked like a jumbled mess to me. The firework show began and I was dazzled by champagne colored bursts in the sky mixed together with explosions of green and purple mixed in between. Joker moved out from under me to sit up and look at the sky. Jeptha moved up closer to me so that I could comfort him during the fireworks. He was doing alright but he would jump a little at every boom. “Roxanne you know when I took you I had no clue what you would mean to me. I’d do anything for you Kitten. And I want you to be apart of this life with me.”

“I thought you knew I would always be here when I broke you out of Blackgate stupid.” I laughed at the memory and so did he before holding up both hands gesturing that he wasn’t finished.

“Hey I’m trying here. Let me talk.” He held up a hand and a sift in the atmosphere changed. Joker was trying to be sincere and it was an unfamiliar territory for him. He took a deep breath and stood up extending his hand to me. I took it questioningly and followed him to the jumbled mess of sparklers in front of us. Attached to the sparklers ten feet away was an ignition button that would set them off and he handed it to me before speaking again.

“Roxanne- wahhhoo fuck, I’ve never done this before. You are everything to me. All the nightmares and secrets of my past mean nothing to you. You’ve changed being with me but you still refuse to be a bad person. You’re a good person. And a good woman. And it’s rubbin’ off on me something fierce. I know you’re a part of the gang now, but will you do another thing for me?”

Absolute fear and anticipation trembled through me. I looked behind us and the entirety of his crime organization was watching us. This was a big moment for him. Joker was making this announcement in front of everyone who was associated with him. 

“Wh- What might that b-be?” I was stumbling over my words and looking at Joker with my eyes wide open and my heart bared to him. He seemed to be giving me the same exact look. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

“Press the button.” And he backed away looking at the sparklers. I pressed the button and fire ignited what turned out to be letters. The letters spelled out words and offically a phrase. Actually not a phrase at all. It was a question. I looked back to Joker to see him on one knee with a little blue box opened to me.

“Roxanne marry me. I don’t want to waste another day without knowing you’re mine forever. Let me make an honest woman outta ya.” He smiled ear to ear and my hands flew over my mouth. The sparklers said it too ‘Will you marry me?’ I was crying so hard that I couldn’t find the words so I just started to nod my head up and down before springing myself on him and kissing him madly. The criminals around us erupted in shouts of praise. It was all for me. The week of solitude was to get ready for this night. Everyone was there to watch Joker make this move. I would officially be the Queen to the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker slid the enormous ring onto my left hand and whispered “See I promised I’d getcha a better one.”


	24. Whose Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for the Falcone reveal. Amongst other things... ;)

From the moment she broke me out of Blackgate I knew it was time. Time for the Clown Prince of Crime to settle down. Well- if it was anything like what we had it wouldn’t be settling at all. Our sex was on fire. She fought me and bickered and never wavered on what she was as a person. She was a good woman damnit. And too good for me.

 

And I never pass up a good opportunity.

 

I made my way to Gotham’s most expensive jewelry store knowing this ring had to be custom for my Kitten. I didn’t want some run of the mill gold ring like what that Fad gave her. No no no no nooooooo that wouldn’t do at all. So I had the jeweler make a rush order for a perfectly one of a kind ring. It was platinum ring with the largest tanzanite stone in existence . I had to um- acquire it from the Gotham Museum of Natural History before giving it to the jeweler to be surrounded by emerald scales that would fall away from the stone making it covered with glittering gems. Purple, green, and platinum. Only the best for my lady. The total carat weight of the ring was a whopping 25 carats from top to bottom. Once the ring was done I had the jeweler tied to some cinder blocks and thrown into the river. Tying up loose ends was a favorite pastime of mine.

 

Roxanne couldn’t stop staring at it on her finger and I would find her looking at it at random moments in the day. When she cooked she would take it off and give it to me to make sure not to get anything on it. She was extremely careful and proud of the ring and I knew that stupid fucking feeling that I've been pushing away since I took her that very first night was making its way up to the surface. And soon I’d let it slip. I’d tell her those three stupid words that I avoided like the plague.

 

But she didn’t say them either which made me feel a little better about the whole deal. She would marry me and we would dance around the L word but never said it to each other. Cool with me. I knew she was mine. I knew she was loyal and completely devoted to me. I didn’t need anymore. 

 

I was laying on the couch watching some dumb news report on crime rising in Gotham laughing as Roxanne tried her hardest to scold me. She swatted at my sides playfully and I pulled her close to me pressing my erection against her. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss when her eyes shot open and she got up to run to the bathroom. I heard the sound of vomit hit the toilet and decided enough was enough I was calling her a fucking doctor. Maybe the lady we got to treat her concussion and ribs would come back if I asked nicely… and promised not to kill her cats. I grabbed my phone to call Terence to arrange it when Roxanne came out of the bathroom with tears streaking down her face. Fuck she looked terrible. Jeptha made his way to her immediately sensing her pain and she held a hand up to me silently telling me to stay on the couch.

 

Well Fuck that. I waited until she was upstairs and so was Jeptha before silently creeping up there to see what Kitten was up to. She was shaken and my damned curiosity got the better of me. I tip toed to the bathroom to see Jeptha sitting halfway into the closet facing the inside and I heard one side of a phone conversation.

 

“You said it would be today… So we are? Okay, okay, okay, well I guess we need to celebrate a couple of missed Father’s Days, ha... but why did I need to call you now? You left several voice-” Her voice cut off. 

I couldn’t hear what was on the other line but I heard sniffling from Roxanne. She took three deep breaths before continuing.

“I don’t- well I know how it happened. DON’T BE MAD AT ME I WAS KIDNAPPED AND UNDER A LOT OF STRESS! Can you- listen, listen, please- can I talk to him before we do anything? Thirty minutes isn’t enough time Falcone I don’t know what… Fine. Thirty minutes.” 

 

I heard a loud bang and ran in to finally see what was up. The jewelry box was pushed aside and Jeptha was barking as Roxanne was crying hugging herself tightly. I didn’t know how to approach her so I stood at the door frame staring at her until she noticed me. She looked at me fearfully and stepped back.

 

“Roxy don’t run from me. What did Falcone say to make ya cry?” I asked gently but my patience was wearing thin and the anger I had for that man was rising. What did he do to my Kitten? What would I have to do to him in order to make her to smile again?

 

“He is my father. He’s coming here in thirty minutes because we need to talk about some family things.” She was staring at the floor and speaking like she was broken and her voice was shaking.

 

“No no no no. No one makes my Kitten cry like this and gets to see her. You’re not going anywhere with-”

 

“JOKER I NEED TO SEE HIM HE NEEDS TO TAKE ME TO GET SOME THINGS FIGURED OUT.” She was yelling at me through her tears and I was confused. Jeptha turned to growl at me and I held up my hands. Geeze this woman… 

 

“That’s fine honey just tell me what you need figured out. I want to help ya.” I smiled at her and she was shaking her head quickly and crying even harder. She started to hyperventilate and I went to hold her close but the damn dog was in the way barking at me. “ROXANNE I CAN’T HELP YOU WITH THIS FUCKING DOG TRYING TO KILL ME.”

 

She wouldn’t let me near her and I had to wait by the door like a fucking goon to let Falcone in to see her. I made sure to grab my most favorite shiny revolver from the toy closet while I waited for him. The door to the penthouse opened and I saw him standing in a wrinkled pair of slacks and a sweater, presumably his gangster pajamas. 

 

“What did you do? What the FUCK did you do? One minute we were perfectly happy next she leave to hide herself in the closet and I hear her talking to you. Now her guard dog wont let me near her and she’s having a goddamn panic attack!” I was livid. I held the gun to Falcone’s forehead while my other hand was preoccupied with his throat. He was twice my size but in that moment I could crush him with my anger. A red haze was beginning to cloud my vision just as he spoke.

 

“Let me talk to her. We just learned a lot of things tonight and Roxanne needs to see a doctor.” Falcone’s deep voice said. I let go of his throat but didn’t lower the gun instead waving it around in his general direction.

 

“What? Is there a family fucking reunion she needs to go to? Hmmmmmm? Come on Falcone something is UP and you’re going to tell me what it is damnit! I need to know what's going on! NOW NOW NOW NOW!” I was rambling now and couldn’t stop. If she was going crazy I’d have to kill her. I wouldn’t let her get like Harley. She didn’t deserve to live like that… FUCK! I didn’t want to get rid of her! We had such a good thing going… and I was going to build us a fucking house with a goddamn fenced yard for her stupid dog somewhere right outside Gotham, and give her a new kitchen with those stupid- NEVER MIND. My mind was a cluster fuck and I needed answers. 

 

“Roxanne is pregnant. And I’m taking her to see a doctor. Now get out of my way and let me do one good thing for my daughter.” Falcone walked right by me and my gun and ran up the stairs to see Roxanne. I could hear them talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

My mouth dropped open and I fell to my knees. We hadn’t been together that long it couldn’t be… but I guess there was enough time and fuck I never noticed that she never got her period but I thought maybe she just was using something as birth control. Fuck shit how could I be so careless? I always brought condoms with me wherever I went but I never used them with her. My back arched and I spilled over to lay on the ground. 

My panic started coming out of me in waves of laughter. Hysterical ear drum shattering laughter. And as Falcone carried Roxanne out of the penthouse she looked over his shoulder to me and mouthed those three words that she tried so hard not to say.


	25. Doctor's Visit

What if the baby is hurt? What if all the drinking and smoking and pills have hurt my baby? The instant Falcone told me that the blood results indicated I was pregnant I went into full blown hysterics. I didn’t know how far along I was. What if I stunted it’s growth? What if the drugs gave the baby developmental problems? I didn’t even know I was a mother an hour before but the entire drive to the doctors I was sure I was the worst one yet. That bastard demanded to take me to see a doctor and honestly I needed to go. I needed to know if this baby was… strong enough to endure what I had already put it through. I hated myself.

 

Falcone drove silently with me in the front passenger seat. Jeptha stayed with Joker and I hoped he wouldn’t hurt him. Either of them actually. We pulled up to one of Gotham’s many hospitals and I wondered if anyone besides the ER physicians were still inside. Maybe Falcone called in a favor and someone was waiting for us. He parked the car by valet and instructed them not to leave a scratch on it before lifting me out of the car just like he put me in there. I struggled against him wanting to walk up to see the doctor but his grip held me like the chains of guilt surrounding my heart.

 

We took an elevator up six flights before stopping at a floor with the sign ‘OBGYN WARD’ above the first set of doors we encountered. There was a single light inside the place and the doors opened to a wary looking woman.

 

“You have got to stop impregnating everything you see or you’ll end up spending more time here than with your actual family.” The woman said. She was in jeans and a flannel button up. Falcone had called in a favor to get me in to see her.

 

“Mind your place Dr. Kinder, just take the lady and tell her what she needs to know. I’ll be in the waiting room.” Falcone said harshly. Dr. Kinder hardly flinched at his stern demeanor but the way she looked at me made me feel even more shameful. Falcone placed me down so I could stand and I followed the woman down a series of hallways until she led me in a room and instructed me to get undressed and put on a gown. I did so quickly and she came back into the room.

 

“Alright dear now lets see how far along you are then we can make some decisions.” 

 

“I’m keeping it.” I say and I lay back on the table before baring my stomach to this woman. She shakes her head and sighs.

 

“Falcone doesn’t let the girls-” She started but I raised my hand to cut her off.

 

“He’s not the father. I just want to know if my baby is healthy. Show me my baby and then I need to get whatever medicine I need to keep it healthy.” She was taken aback at my comment but squirted some cold jelly on my abdomen before lighting up a machine and pressing something to my stomach. The sound of the machine changed and I could hear the unmistakable sound.

 

Lub dub,  
lub dub,  
lub dub.

 

The planets gravitational pull shifted and I felt tears spill over my eyes. It was a baby. My baby was in there and was alive. Not just my baby too… Joker’s baby.

 

The thought of how I acted in my panic towards Joker damn near sends me into convulsions. I loved that man more than anyone and because of my uncertainty I pushed him away and allowed my biological father to take me to a doctor who I assumed preformed regular abortions. Looking to the doctor she was pushing the grey medical tool around my stomach. 

 

“There's the heart beat lets take a closer look.” She said. She moved around and turned on a screen to show the inside of my stomach and there it was. The little life Joker and I had made together. “Good news miss your baby is fine and healthy. It’s close to the size of a plum; you’re about twelve weeks along. In another two weeks you should be able to find out the gender.”

 

There was a commotion outside the room. Gun shots and screaming. The doctor looked at me and backed away before the door was blasted open. Joker was standing there with a machine gun looking absolutely murderous.

 

“Did ya really think I was going to miss our baby’s first ultrasound?” He said out of breath and grabbed a chair to shuffle next to me. I was flabbergasted as was the doctor. Laying on the table with my shirt pulled all the way up to my boobs with jelly smeared all over my stomach. The doctor was backed up against a wall while Joker took my left hand and placed a kiss right above the ring he gave me. 

 

“You… You’re not mad?” I asked as I looked at Joker. There was blood on his face. I reached my hand to wipe it off and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually Kitten I’m raving mad. But that’s not the point. How’s the bouncing baby doc? I need this to hurry along considering I gotta get the little misses home to make sure she’s well rested.” Joker smiled at the doctor and she quickly opened a door that contained some prenatal vitamins and baby leaflets and practically threw them at Joker before I head the machine make a noise. I looked over to see her standing by a printer where she grabbed a black and white blurry picture and gave it to me.

 

“J, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to flip out like that but when Falcone told me I was pregnant I- I, I thought the baby might be hurt and needed to see a doctor right away. It was the only thing I could think to do.”  
“Kitten we all crack under pressure. It just makes me all giggly that you seem to be fucking fine with breaking me out of prison but a baby makes you flip your lid.” He grabbed a few tissues and handed them to me so I could wipe off the goo from my stomach. Joker was looking at one of the bottles of vitamins quizzically .

 

“How come you’re okay with all of this? I didn’t think you’d want this baby.”

 

“Roxanne I need ya. I was never lying about that. The moment you left the penthouse I pulled on my big boy pants and followed you here. I got you a dog and you fucking love that little asshole. And if you want a baby fine, you can have a baby. I’m not going to let something as small as this rip you away from me. Not now. You’re the only thing that matters.” His voice was that gentle tender voice he used when he made loved to me and I hugged him forcefully. I pushed my head into his tatted chest and inhaled deeply. He was all mine and he wanted me. He didn’t care about the baby as long as I stay with him. Hell he probably isn’t going to be the best Dad but I doubt I’d be the best mom. We could figure this out. He led me out of the hospital and helped me into the Lamborghini before putting all of the doctors visit supplies in my lap. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a phone where I heard him give the instructions “I gave Falcone a little tickling but I want some insurance he’s not going to come near me or mine again. Come on.”


	26. Concerns of a Mother

Joker grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine before looking at me with those arctic blue eyes. I wonder if our baby would have his blue eyes… I hoped it would. I stepped up on my toes to kiss him and his other hand stroked my hair. 

 

“Come on Kitten, I need you to do something for me.” He tilted his head to the side like the mischievous brat he could be. But damn I fell for it every time.

 

“What’s that?” I backed away from his embrace and crossed my arms. He clasped his hands together in a graceful gesture trying to beg for my compliance.

 

“I don’t wantcha to see what’s in that lobby so hold on to my arm and close your eyes. Pretty please trust me?” He smiled a big silver toothy grin at me and I huffed before trusting my right arm out and closing my eyes. Joker laughed and grabbed my hand leading me carefully through the lobby. When Falcone came to get me I was so panicked I didn’t put on shoes so my feet were carefully feeling around as I was lead around. Step by step Joker allowed me to walk out of the doctors office that I was carried into. I think he knew that I needed a bit of normality and sanity compared to the- my foot stepped into a puddle that was warm and sticky on my toes. 

 

“AHH! WHAT IS ON MY FOOT?” I screamed and my eyes shot open. I was standing in a puddle of blood that stretched over the floor of the doctors office. I followed the puddle to it’s source that was sitting in a chair. Carmine Falcone was stripped naked and had stab wounds everywhere. But the source of the blood was brought on by the lack of a penis. Shaft and balls had been cut from him and I was watching Falcone’s dead body just take up space. 

 

“I told you idiots to stop the bleeding so I could finish when I got back, what happened?” Joker barked at the boys. My personal security team wasn’t there and all of these men looked new to me. I hadn’t seen them at the picnic besides Terrence and the feeling of unfamiliarity made me uneasy. Taking a step closer to Joker and folding my arms around my mid section I buried my face into his side. He gave me a pat on the shoulder while one of the men spoke.  
“Too much blood boss. What do you want us to do next?”

 

“Gift wrap the family jewels and mail them to the misses. Leave him here- can’t imagine what the papers are gonna think.” He began to walk away taking me with him. I didn’t take another look back as I got into the car with him and he sped us home.

 

The headlines the following day said that a man had been castrated and killed at a Gotham Abortion Clinic and that the scene made the police suspect gang involvement. The day after that headline the Falcone family called Joker with death threats because of the present he sent them. The penthouse was under incredible protection like I had never seen before. Guards made rounds and Kenny was ordered not to leave my side for anything. And I mean it… he trailed me just like Jeptha did and I was getting annoyed. If I made lunch he was three feet away from me in the kitchen. If I was reading in the living room he was sitting on the couch next to me. At least he would wait outside when I needed to use the bathroom. 

 

Joker hadn’t been seen at the penthouse since the night of the incident instead opting for checking up on me via Kenny. Every hour and a half Kenny would send J a picture of me and I would write a small description of what I was doing that very moment. The distance was because of the danger… or so I had hoped. Joker took the news of the baby really well but we still hadn’t talked about it. To him it seemed as if the baby were just something I wanted which he was obligated to give me. Not something that actually interested him. As long as I was around I could grow a third hand on the top of my head and Joker would probably hive five it. He just didn’t care.

 

I told Kenny I wanted to go out on the roof for some fresh air and he accompanied me. The sun was shining and it was about three thirty. A week into the feud and there were causalities on both side. Kenny mentioned them one day but then got slapped by one of the guards passing by. I took a seat in one of the chairs I used to get high in and Kenny sat next to me in the other chair. Jephta circled around himself before sitting next to my chair in between Kenny and myself.

 

“So what do you think about the news that I’m going to have a baby Kenny?” I asked curiously. Kenny wasn’t one for bringing up conversation but I was longing for some human interaction.

 

“Babies… are… so… little. I’d… be… scared… to… hurt… it… by… accident.” He breathed out. But he smiled at me which was a sign I could keep going.

 

“I’ve been thinking about baby names and I have a few I want to run by Mr. J before I have my heart set on one. I was thinking that for a girl I’d name her after my mother Birdie. And if it’s a boy… I really like the name Parker. What do you think Kenny?” I looked to my protector and he was leaning back so the sun could warm him. Guess he dozed off for a little nap. I chuckled and was kind of relieved that I had just a moment to be alone. Jeptha’s ears shot up and he began to bark. Onto the roof of the building jumped a man in a black and red jumpsuit holding two guns. I screamed for Kenny only to realize that he had been silently killed while I was lost in my own thoughts for baby names. How did I fucking miss that?

 

“No point in running I’m going to shoot you anyways.” Said the masked man. I threw up my hands in mercy as he strolled closer to me. He pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of me. “Sorry the guy who is paying needed a before picture and an after picture.”

 

“Please- please no. Don’t do this. Whatever he’s paying you, Joker can pay more.” I stumbled back and tripped on myself. Jeptha was barking at the man and with a move of his arm a bullet went and hit Jeptha in the head. He was gone before he could register the danger. Somehow the gun was absolutely silent and I was alarmed that someone could engineer a weapon to be that quiet. The thought of it being a specialized weapon made me feel a little less guilty for not noticing Kenny’s death sooner. But either way I was still fucked.

 

“Nahh I don’t like the clown. I’m Dead Shot by the way- nice to meet you. I’ll be your executioner for the retribution of the Falcone family.” He raised the gun to shoot me and I thought of the last thing I held in hopes that I could save myself.

 

“Please I’m pregnant-” I laid at the ground and stared up at the mercenary.

 

BANG

 

I felt the bullet enter my skull and knew I was going to die. My body grew cold and I felt like I was sinking into an unknown pool of infinite depth. I laid down and let the feeling consume me until everything went dark. In my death haze I became aware that I was no longer inside my body rather I was watching it from an outside perspective. Tethered to a lifeless corps I was a slave to where it would go. I watched the masked Dead Shot take another picture with his phone as blood drained out of my head before leaping off the building. The moment he was gone I heard gun shots coming from the stairwell.

 

There was a man coming up the stairs that I used to know from when I was alive. He was in a black uniform and had a badge pinned to his chest. His name was Leonard Sharp and he lead the charge onto the roof of Joker’s penthouse. As he scanned the rooftop he saw the dead body and ran towards it. I saw his lips smacking together but no sound came out. Was this death? Could I watch my father fumble for my life but not be able to tell him it was too late?

 

“It’s never too late.” A soft voice whispered beside me. My head turned immediately and I was faced with myself. She was me- or was I her? My reflection had the same eyes as me and the same hair. She stood at my height and smiled at me.

 

“It’s been a while.” I told her. My mother stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. She was younger than I remembered and the thought that I was imagining her as a mixture of myself since we both died in violence made me frown.

 

“Yeah I’ve missed a lot. I’m sorry about that.” She said coming closer to me. We watched Leonard Sharp reach for my neck presumably feeling for a pulse that wouldn’t be there. I accepted my death as a fact but now seeing my father scream over my corps made me realize that he had lost everything. There was nothing left for him other than his job. 

 

“Don’t be sorry you’re dead! And so am I, I guess.” I responded to her comment a moment later since I was contemplating my father. 

 

“Not dead yet, sorry to tell you. See? Leonard just found a pulse and you’ll wake up after surgery back in your body.”

 

“And how do you know that Mom? Do dead people see the future?”

 

“Oh hush, no we don’t. I was just sent down to tell you that your work isn’t done yet. When you wake up you’re going to have to make a choice that will rip you apart. It’s going to ruin the life you’ve built for yourself. But you’re going to have to do it.” She went to stroke my face but I was fading. My head began to hurt and I felt myself being pulled back into my body. I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to leave her.

 

“Do I have to go back?” I complained to her as I would have when I was a child. She had been gone so long and I didn’t want her to leave me yet. If death meant I could catch up on all the lost time with my mother I’d willingly choose it. And who had sent her to tell me that I needed to make a choice? It couldn't be the baby because if I had died the baby probably died too... but since I wasn't really dead maybe the baby still had a chance. My brain was beginning to hurt more and more and the throbbing took control of my will to speak. If I said anything else it would come out as a scream.

 

“It’s not your time yet honey. Your father and I will be waiting for you when it is. I lov-”

And once again I was tossed into the black abyss of unconsciousness hoping that if this wasn't the end that I would wake up soon.


	27. Goodbye Roxanne

“Joker hurry up! You’re going to miss the whole party if you’re not home soon!” Roxanne yelled over the sounds of screaming children. We had rented a bounce house for the back yard and everyone was invited. Terrence brought his wife and kids, Roxanne had invited her legitimate friends as well as the friends she met at the club. On the phone it sounded like a real calamity if I wasn’t there. Calliope was turning four today and Roxanne would have my head if I wasn’t there soon.

The crashing sound of thunder startled me from the dream. I shot up in my bed searching for Roxanne to see I was in a twin sized cot surrounded by the glass walls of Arkham Asylum. Still wearing my straight jacket I flopped back down on the bed and sighed. It was so real, her voice was right there in my ear… It didn’t matter. I threw out the thought of her like I did every morning. Therapy would be soon and I would sit there and listen to whatever psychiatrist they’d send to me today and pretend to not know how to speak English. If I was lucky they’d give me a deck of cards to play with as they ‘worked on me.’

The doctors asked me about everything. The crimes, the money, the women, and the police chief’s daughter. When the cops found her dead I didn’t even get time to see the body before she was cremated and buried by her mother. I didn’t cry and I didn’t shed a tear. Good riddance.  
Now I was free. I didn’t have to answer to anybody and the thoughts and possibilities that my mind was creating sent lightning bolts of happiness through my veins. Pussy was always available on the outside and once I got out- however the guys managed it wouldn’t matter. I was thinking about burning down the warehouse and starting fresh with this real-estate prospect closer to town. Maybe I’d invest my time in some boats? Ahhh the world was ahead of me and the past was nothing more than a blur now. 

An hour after I woke up I was wheeled into the therapy room. Brick walls that were painted in white to try and give the dying building a feeling of freshness it hasn’t seen since it was opened. Once we got to the table at the center of the room my feet were chained to the floor and my jacket removed. My hands were then chained to the table with limited mobility and a deck of cards was placed in front of me. The guard left the room to be replaced by a skinny fella in a lab coat. I shuffled the cards and kept my eyes focused on the deck.

“I thought that maybe if I were nice today you might be able to talk to me.” The doctor said. I didn’t look up continuing to shuffle the cards. I began to lay out the cards one by one. Organizing them into their suits and placing them in order from smallest to largest. Once this was done I would collect them, shuffle, then reorganize them in the suits from largest to smallest. The process would continue until the doctor would leave frustrated like most of them did.

“Let’s talk about the night when the chief’s daughter died.” He said a little louder than his first statement. As I did the first time I was asked that question and as I did this time my body shrugged involuntarily not caring anymore. It didn’t matter what we said now. Talk couldn’t change anything. I continued to lazily shuffle the cards letting the doctor talk as he wanted.

“I brought something else I thought might be nice. Dedicated to my late daughter, Roxanne Bernadette Sharp, for her courageous undercover work in the crime organization known as the Joy Boys under leadership of the Joker. Your sacrifice to Gotham will not go unforgotten.” All lies I thought to myself. I would fucking know if I was being played by- never mind. He’s just trying to get a rise out of you. I dropped a card by accident but I picked it back up taking a deep breath.

“I’ll read you the prolog before I leave today. If you give me some feedback maybe you can take the book.” I had to use all of my concentration not to drop the cards again. I had to seem indifferent by this turn of events. My curiosity was peaked. Who did he get to write this load of horse shit he was trying to feed me? I nodded to him which was more than some got- so he began to read.

“If this is a book rather than a testimony then I guess that says it all doesn’t it? My name is Roxanne and these are my stories from when I was abducted and forced into a life of crime with the Clown Prince of Crime. It was my wish to have all of this come out in court but with some recent turn of events I am writing this letter to leave with my Father Leonard as I am about to break Joker out of Blackgate Prison. Here is the shameful but pleasing, honest but shocking, truth. I regret nothing I had to do to survive with that monster I only regret that I didn’t get the chance to see him in court before leaving this world.”

All smoke. I just knew it. I continued with my cards as a knock sounded on the door. The doctor made a noise the signaled he wasn’t finished talking with me but left the room regardless. I didn’t look out to see who my new visitor was. There was only one person who’d want to see me in here.

“Hello Batsy long time no see.” I said in a low tone making sure the shuffling of the cards was louder than my voice. Maybe if he bent close enough I could grab his face and slam it into the fucking table.

“Joker, enjoying a book with the doctor?” Batman sat down in front of me and I put down the cards. I’d rather enjoy a conversation with the Bat right now.

“Oh you know me, gotta keep up with the best sellers. I do love a good work of fiction.” I smiled and said sweetly.

“Non-Fiction Joker. Chief Sharp turned in all of his daughter’s findings to the DA and he’s going to push for the chair this time.” Batman took something off of his amazing utility belt of wonder and sat it in front of me on the table.

“Bologna.” I spat at him after replying. He pressed a button on the device and I saw her sitting at a table in robe with a towel on her head. It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower and was curling into herself like I had seen on so many nights ago. Her arms were holding herself tightly and her bottom lip was sticking out.

“Watch.” He commanded before pressing a second button. The video came to life and so did my Kitten. She was sitting quietly as police sat themselves in front of her. 

“Alright please state your name and date of birth for the record.” Said one of the officers. The other one handed her a cup of something hot. She grabbed for the cup with her right hand and brought it to her lips. She inhaled the smell of what I could only assume as coffee or chocolate milk before aking a big gulp- probably burning the shit out of herself. 

“My name is Roxanne Bernadette Sharp and I was born December 5, 1990.” She the voice that said she was so over this shit and just wanted to crawl into bed. I knew that voice and had heard it many times before carrying her away to fuck her before she would fall asleep in my arms. My muscles clenched and I couldn’t take my eyes off the screen.

“Please tell us how you got here.”

“I was brought here by the Batman after Joker had taken me to the theatre.” She took her other hand and brought it to the cup. 

I saw it for just a moment and I really didn’t know how it could have been done. How- I know that doesn’t make sense. I didn’t do that until… but there it was on camera for me to see. Staring at me from her left hand was the ring I had stolen for her and gave to her weeks before she had died… more specifically after she had gotten me out of Blackgate.

She wasn’t dead.

And I was going to find that little bitch.


	28. The End

Jokes Over: The Roxanne Sharp Story by Peter Hanks 

Spending my years as a journalist I have never read a story with such speculation concerning someone thrown into a dangerous situation. At twenty years old Ms. Sharp was taken by the Gotham mad man known as The Joker and while in captivity began observing all that went on around her and writing it down in journals. All though many verbalize their disbelief that she did not include every detail of her time with the Clown Prince of Crime a lot of vital information about the intricacies of gang life were revealed. 

The book consisted of the undercover reports that Roxanne filed with the Gotham City Police Department through her father Chief Leonard Sharp. During her time with the Joker she witnessed murders and crimes against humanity order by the Joker and sometimes taken out by his own hands. With the plethora of information supplied by her heroic efforts over thirty members of the gang have been identified, questioned, and are being prosecuted by the District Attorney, Harvey Dent.  
Although a hero herself she could not escape the violence and lost her life during the gang war between the Joy Boys and The Falcone crime family early last year. 

The genius that was this young woman knew that the only way to keep herself alive and useful to the Jester of Genocide was to put value on her life other than the attachment she served to the police department. Roxanne was able to seduce the Joker and earn a trusted place at his side enabling her to become the insider eyes to the little known world of the maniac.

All proceeds from the Gotham best selling book will go to the Roxanne Memorial Fund.

 

 

After that line I began to feel guilty again at which point I put the paper down. My therapist said it was no use to dwell on the past especially since I was put it put my current sanity at risk. It was hard and it took money- but Dad got me into witpro and now I was living in the foothills of Kentucky far away from the skyscrapers and townhouses of Gotham. The surgery from the gunshot left me bald but I didn’t mind- it felt like I was really starting over fresh.

 

I could hear the baby crying on the monitor and I was glad to get up and go to him. 

 

Princeton Jay was put through hell surviving the gun shot I suffered and came into this world April 1st, 2013 which was very fitting. I didn’t really appreciate the irony at the moment but looking back I’m glad. The little rolly ball of baby was standing in his crib when I came in looking up at me. When our eyes met he smiled showing all four of his baby teeth and I smiled back before going to pick him up. Behind me I heard a small taping on the door. 

 

“PJ you’re stinky! Lets get you changed, hmmmm?” I cooed to my baby bringing him over to the changing table. The guard came into the room and stood in the safe area where he wouldn’t get peed on during the change. An occurrence which happened frequently enough to annoy the agents assigned to us. 

 

“Can I go over the schedule for tomorrow Ms. Smith?” the undercover agent who posed as one of my neighbors asked me. He lived in the house across the street from the small ranch style house

 

“Yes of course Leroy.” I told him as I finished the diaper and put a new outfit on PJ. He lifted a chubby hand to grab my necklace and pulled with all of his baby might to rip it off. Not able to accomplish his mission he settled on chewing on it as I bounced him on my hip.

 

“Tomorrow at seven the baby sitter comes. After that you go to the university and are in class from eight until three. While you’re in town Elijah will be close by if you need anything. Once you’re done you will be home by five at the latest.” Said the man before leaving me to tend to PJ.

 

The proceeds of the book were carefully wired to an account operated by one of the agents before it was transferred to the bank account of a Martha Smith 1255 East Turkey Run, Winchester Kentucky. I was never again allowed to be called Roxanne and I looked at it like she was a dream I imagined. The life I led in Gotham was a dark tale of my past and I did my best to move on. 

 

I spent a lot of my time wondering what I was going to tell PJ when he got old enough to ask why he doesn’t have a dad. Lying wasn’t an option but you can’t just come out and say ‘Sorry kid your Dad is a criminal and being with him got Mommy shot!’ so while I was doing mindless chores that was what I thought about. Besides it was only a matter of time before he’d find us and meet PJ.

 

The book was Dad’s idea. He told me the only way I wouldn’t be thrown into jail- baby included- was to give up all the information I had and then join witness protection. And since I just escaped death and the idea of having a life where I wasn’t being shot at seemed enticing I went with the best option. Catwoman’s suggestion actually proved to be fruitful and when I gave up the information Dad kissed me goodbye and told me he loved me. I got my first copy of the book when I was in the hospital with PJ signed by Dad and included a gift card for diapers. 

 

But I knew with the book and the fund from it came a trail that would lead Joker back to me and his son. It was inevitable that he would find out with the right amount of money and persuasion that I wasn’t dead. And me leaving him and telling all of his dirty secrets meant for my death. No rat was safe from the wrath of a crime boss. When the time came I would send PJ away and face Joker myself. But until then I had to move on. I had to exist enough to be a mother to my son and give him some kind of life. That would be enough for me.

 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a sequel but only if you guys want it. I was thinking of setting the story sixteen years later when Joker does indeed find Roxanne and learns about PJ. I would love to hear thoughts, comments, or concerns about the idea or what direction you'd like to see the story go! Thank you so much for reading. xo


End file.
